


Vigilant Magic

by Cimm_A



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BAMF Stiles, Cursed Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Teen Wolf, The Hale Fire, Werewolves, extreme slow build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimm_A/pseuds/Cimm_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has moved to London with his father, after his dad is offered to be a candidate for the position of Head Auror years after his mother's murder. Both wanted a new start and Stiles will start in Hogwarts a school that still uses old school methods. He meets new friends and he meets Derek Hale, who has some serious issues. But he cant stay away from him and he wants to keep Derek from Kate Argent's grasp and if it mean annoying the hell out of him, so be it. Stiles grows to protect his friends, know his enemies, and find out his magic is so powerful he is being hunted for it.<br/>(Sucky summary I know. I will fix it soon).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought there wasn't enough Hogwarts Sterek Au's so here ya go.  
> Summary sucks I know but I didn't know how to summarize it haha.  
> I KNOW THER ARE GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES AND OTHER MISTAKES, but I have no beta reader.  
> so please, I'm sorry for the mess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles arrives at Hogwarts  
> It is a slow start but hang in there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for all the grammatical errors but I have no beta reader so yeah.  
> please bear with me.  
> There wasn't enough sterek/ Hogwarts au and this displeased me. so TA-DAH

Stiles remembers it clearly. Remembers when his mother died right in front of his eyes. She was trying to protect him from the wizard in the black cloak. Talk about a Harry Potter cliché. Only his mother was not facing the Dark Lord, no, he did not know who the person was; his mother did though. A shame she never shouted out the person’s name so they could have taken them to Azkaban to rot for what they did. Even the head of the American Aurors, his father, did not make it in time to save his wife. A flash of green and Stile’s mother fell to the ground dead, honey colored eyes staring at nothing. He was only a seven year old boy, learning the basics of magic from his mother, and he watched her die. The hooded figure turned to him as he was crying silent tears and begging his mother to move. Stiles didn’t pay attention to the wand that was being aimed at his head, but he heard the person mumble and a burning pain on his shoulder before the pain could intensify he heard a crash and his father yelling his name and his mother’s name caused him to look at the end of a black wand made of wood as if it was charred in a fire.

“( ** _Sectumsempra_** _!! **)**_ ” John Stilinski shouted. The hooded figure cursed when the wand flew and smacked against the window. John threw another two spells one hitting its mark on the intruder’s upper arm. Before the Auror could finish it off the figure dashed to get the wand and apperated out of the room.

 “Claudia! Stiles!” The elder Stilinski crouched down to his unmoving wife gathering her in his arms. Stiles started shaking watching his father try to wake his mother up. A few more Aurors came in but everything was beginning to slow down for Stiles all he could hear was the roar of his erratic heart beat in his ears. He was shaking uncontrollably and it was starting to get hard to breath for him. The last thing he saw before he passed out was his father crying into his mom’s hair. The burning on his shoulder ended up being a curse mark, it was a crude arrow with intricate swirls that looked almost like smudges. They tried to remove it but never could not matter what they tried.

That was nearly eight years ago, Stiles is now fifteen. And at fifteen his father decided that it is time for a change of scenery. They were moving to London and Stiles was accepted to the Scotland school that is Hogwarts. After his mother’s murder Stiles Stilinski went to Muggle School for three years because his father was on a ride of revenge, looking for his wife’s killer. However, the mysterious killer was never found and John Stilinski realized he left his son alone. To make up for the lost time with his son the Auror taught his son what he missed and luckily Stiles read the books his father kept enough to learn magic himself. Even without the use of a wand, Stiles mastered the rarity that is wandless magic at the age of ten. When his father stepped up he bought Stile’s his wand a smooth wood that had a color of blood red when light shown on it; and looked black when in dull lighting. It also had silver designs at the handle, Stiles loved it the moment he snatched it from the wand maker’s hand.

At the age of eleven he entered the Schoenfield School of Witchcraft and Wizardry up in Canada. Though he did not quite like being separated from his father who resigned his position of head Auror for a while to stay home. Stiles beside his ADHD and need for Adderall, developed panic attacks the day his mom was killed. Both he and his father, together, manage to get through some of the pain of losing Claudia; Stiles even managed to get his father back on the horse with his job. He was notified by the Ministry of Magic to consider being one of the candidates for head Auror at the Auror Office along with a man named Argent. If he did not get the position he would be offered another high quality position considering Mr. Stilinski’s experience.            

“Wouldn’t hurt to try pops.” Stiles said one day while hanging upside down on the couch watching television.

 

“Are you sure you’re fine with the move?” The elder asked, concern on his face.

 

Flipping right side up Stiles answered, “Yeah, like you said, maybe it is time for a change.”

 

John sat next to his son and ruffled his hair, “I’ll make you a deal, I will try for the position if you will try Hogwarts.”

 

Stiles thought about it for the umpteenth time and nodded, he gave his dad a pat on the shoulder, “Deal.”

 

This time Stiles will be alright without calling his father via Spark Flare every single day and checking if he was alright, checking if he was breathing. Stiles knew his dad blamed himself for not saving his wife and having his son go through the whole ordeal. Stiles wanted to prove to his dad that he is ok now, especially with the reducing panic attacks, though some still happen. So now at fifteen, on a cloudless Thursday morning they stood in front of the fire place. The house was empty and all their belongings were already at the new house. John held the small pouch of Floo Powder to his son,

 

“Alright kiddo, you first.”

 

With a salute to his father and a small amount of powder, stepped into the stretched out fire place.

“Stilinski household upper London.” And with that he was engulfed in green flames when he opened his eyes again he stepped out of another fire place and into his new living room. The flat was really nice. Two story home was well lit and felt cozy. He did not bother looking back at his dad when he came.

 

“So what do you think?”

 

“Not bad dad considering you suck at things like this.” Stiles was given a light smack on the back of his head.

 

“Well get settled and then we will head out to gather your supplies for school, since the train leaves tomorrow morning.”

 

When Stiles went upstairs he found that his room was larger than what it was back in California. Though he was not going to spend much time here he still enjoyed unpacking and arranging everything to his liking. He was buzzing with energy and nervousness for tomorrow; he joined his father down stairs and they set out for Diagon Alley.

When they got there Stiles was surprised to learn that letters here where passed between people via owls. He was also excited to get one of his own dragging his dad into the shop. His dad apologized from knocking into people in Stiles’ haste. As soon as he entered the shop he made a beeline to an owl at the back.

“Stiles hold on!” His dad called after him but the shop keeper just chuckled and left it to him to pick what he wanted. The owl that got his attention was a European Eagle Owl, her feathers were beautiful and the browns too. With a smirk on his face Stiles proceeded to make the most weirdest faces at the owl. The owl continued to stare at him with zero interest and zero irritation and just blinked her orange eyes at him.  “Are you alright son?” John asked as he saw his son with his hands to his face making his nose look like a pigs and eyelids raised up with his tongue sticking out.

 

Stiles rearranged himself and smiled at his dad and pointed at the owl, “I want her.”

 

“Really? You haven't even looked at the other owls or cats or rats.”

 

“Easy there Dr. Sues, a rat is gross and a cat wouldn’t even let me near it and this girl right here looks like she can handle all of this.” He said as he used his hands to gesture at his whole body.

 

His dad gave a snort and nodded, “What are you going to name her?”

 

“Amora.”

 

With the purchase of his owl, robes, cauldron, and other smaller supplies the last location on their list was the bookstore. He was enjoying the weather too it was very cloudy and cool, even when people around them wore wizard and witch clothing Stiles and his dad remained in their muggle clothing; so he stood out in his red hoodie. The bell rang when he opened the shop door he went to look around when his father was stopped by a colleague. When going up stairs he noticed a boy who was around his age that had a puppy expression on his face while looking over the railing. Stiles followed his line of sight and noticed that a girl was laughing with another who in his opinion looked like a goddess. But the girl the other kid was looking at looked sweet with dark hair so he walked over and stood next to the awe struck dude.

 

“So what are you hoping to accomplish with just staring at the gal?”

The kid flailed a bit before composing himself and that was when Stiles noticed the dopey look to his face.

“I was not staring!”

“No, you’re right you were just planning out your future together, which dude, is creepy when your not even dating the girl.”

The kid punched him on Stile’s shoulder lightly, and then painfully looked away from the girl.

“By the sound of your accent your not from here, are you?”

“Nope, just moved here about a few hours ago.”

“Sweet! I’m Scott McCall.” Scott stuck his hand out for Stiles to shake and he did.

 

“Stiles Stilinski!”

“Stiles?”

“Stiles, don’t ask for my real name for it is a disaster!”

They shared a few chuckles.  

“Dude tell me you are in Hogwarts!” Stiles was curious and he hoped the first friend he made here was at least going to the same school. He was happy when Scott was nodding enthusiastically in return .

“Yup! Proud student and proud to be a Gryffindor! Not to mention I am my Quidditch team’s seeker.”

“Tell me the goddess over there next to your girl is in it too.”

Both boys turned to spot the girls again and they were huddled next to a book this time.Scott gave a suffering sigh and nodded.

“Yes, your ‘goddess,’” he snorted, “is Lydia Martin, Ravenclaw,  who let me save you, is thee smartest witch in the school and most promising so I don't know if she will give you the time of day. She barely even says hello to me on good days.”

Stiles didn't doubt that she would ignore him; and besides she won't be the top student for long anyway. In fact Stiles saw her as a challenge and maybe through this smarts rivalry they can become friends.

Scott continued on, “Her boyfriend is one of the beaters of our team. He is a bastard, I am not going to sugar coat anything for you. Moving on though, the beauty next to Lydia is Miss Allison; part of Hufflepuff. She is really smart and nice and sweet and she is just amazing in every way and-“

“And your future wife.”

“And my future wife, wait, Stiles!”

Stiles blew up laughing, man was Scott incredibly gullible. After another few laughs and getting to know each other better Stiles felt as if Scott had been his friend all his life. Scott’s mother called him and they had to say good bye, but not before Scott promising to save a seat for Stiles on the train tomorrow and hoping that he will be sorted into Gryffindor. Not soon after Stiles’s own dad called him over and he happily chatted his father’s ear off about Scott. When all the necessary shopping was done both Stilinski men went home. Stiles fell face first onto his bed; Amora was out of her cage and perched on the bed frame. Stiles was jittery, so he popped off the bed and  proceeded to pack his trunk and a few extra things like two lined notebooks since Hogwarts did most of their work in parchment. His medication was replaced with essence that he could burn at night when asleep that would help him for his day. And the small items he bought from Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, he could not pass the opportunity to pull a prank. Once everything was ready he and Amora went downstairs to get dinner started, he did not want his father to cook something greasy, even when Stiles goes to school he came up with a charm that would prevent his father from making anything unhealthy by shrinking to bite size pieces so it wouldn't be of any use to the elder. After dinner it was time for bed though it took a while for Stiles.

“You're sure you have everything packed?” John asked his son and Stiles rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah dad geez you haven't stopped asking that since we woke up.”  
“Just want to make sure kiddo. I won't be seeing you for a couple of months and try not to get in so much trouble ok?”  
“Me? In trouble? No idea whatcha talking about pops.”  
John sighed and pulled his son into a bone crushing hug and kisses the top of his head.  
“Be safe Stiles.”  
Stiles hugged his father tight and smiled sadly, “I think I am the one who is suppose to say that dad.”  
With another pat on the back John let his only son, the other part of Claudia board the train for school.

Stiles looked around the cars and decided the heck with it and opened a random car. He was met with shocking green eyes and a face to match that made Stiles hold his breath. Whoever this was tall, muscular, and broody. However, before he could drool over the guy some more a girl with bright red lips and golden hair leaned forward.  
“Well, aren't you adorable,” She said with a fierce smile.  
“I prefer extremely manly, but I'll take what I can get.” Stiles gave sly grin and he then noticed the others in the car. There was a blonde boy who didn't bother hiding his laughter, he reminded Stiles of the red lipped girl. Only he had blue eyes; and seemed to be the youngest here, aside from Stiles. The tallest of the bunch was extremely stoic and only lifted an eyebrow up in amusement. Mister McBrood looked out the window so Stiles’ chance of getting more eye candy was shut down.  
He cleared his throat and looked at the blonde girl, “Do any of you by chance know where Scott McCall is?”  
“About six more rooms after this one.” Stoic said and Stiles nodded and waved a small goodbye but not before hearing the girl say, “Boyd I wanted to play with him a bit more.”  
Stiles shrugged and went with the directions given to him. When he opened the sixth doors he found himself with Scott snapping his head to look at the newcomer.  
Stiles held his hands up in surrender, “Sorry I am not your Allison, buddy.”  
Scott scowled but then the goofy grin got glued back on his face. They were joined later by another kid a first year who was beyond nervous. The candy trolly came along and Stiles decided to treat everyone, he favored the chocolate frogs more than anything. He bought the kid some treats in hopes of making him less nervous and also saying that it would technically be his first year at Hogwarts too. Scott went on to tell both of them of the awesomeness that was the school and all the friends we will make, though Scott clearly stated he will be Stiles’ best friend starting now. They continued the small chatter until they got to the school, they bid farewell to the first year who looked much better than when he got on.

Stiles followed Scott and every other fifth years to some carriages, there Scott pulled him to a carriage that already had people in it. He found the two blondes from when he asked were Scott was. The girl beamed at him, “Hey American boy!”  
Scott turned to him, “You Know the Reyes-Lahey siblings?”  
Stiles shook his head, “Nah, I opened their door and asked if they knew ya.”  
He climbed up to the carriages the girl pulled him between her and her brother.  
“I’m Erica and that cutie next you is my baby brother a fifth year like you!”  
Before he could ask why Erica was with the fifth years her brother spoke up, “I’m Isaac, and she doesn’t like leaving me alone, even though I would be perfectly fine, she is a sixth year Hufflepuff.”  
The siblings bickered over Stiles but he didn’t mind, Erica was sassy and new how to get what she wanted and Isaac was very well taken care of by her, and very loved. He could tell they would get along just fine. So far this was going pretty good. Then Allison hopped on with a girl that was not Lydia. However, this new girl had the exact green eyes as McBrood and she was almost just as broody. She didn’t even give him a glance and just sat next to Allison who sat next to Scott, who if he had a tail would be wagging like crazy.  
“Hello I am Allison, who are you?”  
Stiles smiled and noticed everyone had their eye on him waiting for him to answer. Even broody numero dos quirked her head a bit to listen.  
“Stiles Stilinski.”  
A snort, “What the bloody hell is a Stiles? Cora Hale by the way.”  
Stiles sneered at her, “I’m a Stiles little Miss Sunshine.”  
Erica laughed loudly, Scott groaned, Isaac snickered, and Allison tried to stifle her giggle.  
“Hold on, Stilinski? As in the son of ex head Auror of the United States?” Allison asked suddenly serious. Everyone looked at her puzzled.  
“Uh yeah, does new travel that fast.”  
“Sorry to just jump like that but your father is the other candidate that the ministry wants as head Auror apart from my father.”  
Now it clicked in Stiles’ head, “Ah Argent!”  
“Hold on you're John Stilinski’s son?!” Everyone ignored Scott while Allison and Stiles continued talking.  
“Yes, my grandfather is currently the head but it is time for a new Auror according to the Ministry, and I agree that a fair trial between two great men for the position is good.”  
Stiles smiled, now he knew why Scott liked her so much; and he was grateful no one mentioned the tragedy of losing his mother. The news that someone attacked the home of a strong Auror was something that spread worldwide. He did not like to talk about it much.  
“So you can see them too?” Cora asked quietly and gestured toward the creatures pulling the carriage. Threshals, only those that have seen death could see them; he nodded looks like he was not the only one.  
Luckily Erica cleared her throat and started the chatter again they were almost to the castle, “I hope you end up in Hufflepuff!”  
“No way Stiles will definitely end up in Gryffindor like Scott, Cora, and I.” Issac says sticking his tongue out at his sister.  
“He might end up in Slytherin.” Allison says and Stiles has no idea why everyone pulled a face.  
“Is Slytherin not good?” He asked concerned. Scott swooped in to reassure him,  
“No! It is just well Slytherin, many during the war were from Slytherin even the Dark Lord was part of Slytherin. After all that the reputation did not improve for that house.”  
Stiles thought it would be something worse like the hose was known for murdering each other in their sleep or worse full of idiots. He knows that despite whatever house you were in school, you could always go bad.  
“Even if he is in Slytherin it's ok.” Cora said and they all smiled and agreed.  
“So I can call you guys friends now right? Even if you say no I'll bug the hell out of you ALL.”  
They all laughed even Cora broke into a big smile. They arrived at the castle Erica gave Isaac a kiss on the cheek before she left to go on ahead. When they got to the dining hall Stiles very much liked the enchanted ceiling they didn't have that back in Schoenfield. They candles floating in the night sky was pretty amazing he could stare at it all day if he could, he'll maybe he will one of these days. Allison left to her table with a promise to meet up with Scott later. A teacher came to talk to Stiles asking him to take a seat anywhere that he will be sorted after the first years since he is the only transfer and Stiles mentioned to be called by Stiles or just Stilinski since he already saw the professor struggling with his name. Scott took that opportunity to haul Stiles down at the Gryffindor table with Isaac and Cora.  
“Hey big brother, Boyd, this here is Stiles.” Cora said and Stiles looked to see who she was introducing him to and low and behold! Sir McBrood and Stoic!  
“Stiles meet my brother Derek and his best friend Boyd.”  
Boyd nodded a hello but Derek and Stiles stared at each other for a few awkward seconds before Headmistress McGonagall started her speech and her forbiddance of the Forbidden Forest . Derek looked away first and then Stiles, he got bored really quick and kept giving Derek side glances until Cora caught him and he looked away getting a snort from her. The sorting hat was produced from thin air and now the sorting of the first years began. He took another look to Derek, he couldn't explain it but there was something more to him but just couldn't place it. He wanted Derek to look at him again but his name was called.  
“Mr. Stilinski.”  
There was a couple of murmurs but he did not let it get to him. What got to him was the intense stare of a particular set of green eyes. He stood and walked confidently to the stool and smiled lightly at the professor holding the sorting hat. Back in his first school they used a mirror that would float and speak to the student using their own reflection to sort them out and Stiles can say that he liked the hat better than the mirror. He sat down and they hat began to speak,  
“Ah not often we get wizards or witches from abroad! A promising student indeed, so many attributes that will fit in any house!”  
Everyone was silent still and waiting, Stiles just stared ahead at the large double doors they all came in through.  
“Maybe in Ravenclaw? They are good enough to keep up with your smarts or perhaps Gryffindor where your new friends await?”  
He looked over at the Gryffindor table and Scott, Isaac, Cora, and even Boyd gave him a small smile. Well, except Scott he was wagging his non existent tail and Derek just remained expressionless.  
He whispered his response to the hat even though he knew the hat would still bellow anything that came out of its mouth.  
“Nah, which ever house you put me it will be allll gooooood. Besides they said it wouldn't matter which house I would be put in they will still be my friends.”  
The hat gave a hearty chuckle, “Well, those friends are made of gold, so hold them close!”  
Stiles would and he was surprised when the Sorting Hat came to a whisper, “I have a house in mind that I hope you'll take a shine to. Though their history is not great maybe you can bring them up once again, what say you?”  
Stiles smirked and gave a small nod, “Bring it on.”  
The Hat gave a laugh and with a breath, “SLYTHERIN!”  
The table to the far left went up in applause and roars of victory and excitement. With a look to his friends they were smiling and clapping too, Stiles removed the hat and walked chin high to the table of students with robes of black and green with a mascot that was a snake. When he sat down he was given pats on the back and welcomes.  
The feast began and he ate well, he asked about his name, where he came from, and what he was looking forward too. Everything was going well until,  
“Wasn't your mother killed?”  
The conversations around Stiles grew quiet and even some students from the Hufflepuff table behind him quieted down to hear what was going on.  
“Yeah Auror Stilinski was targeted by some group and he was lead on a wild goose chase while his wife was murdered and his son traumatized.”  
Stiles didn't say anything and a few students snickered, one even elbowed the guy on the side,  
“Enough Jackson.”  
Jackson, as his name is, sneered and continued, “Why are you here and not in a nut house? Did you actually watch your mum die?”  
“I did.” Stiles said, “And I was only seven years old. I'm lucky enough to be alive today because of her and my dad. Of course I miss her like hell. If you think belittling me will bump you up in popularity points, stop right now. Never and I mean never speak about my mother again.”  
The smirk on Jackson’s face fell and he became serious, “That a threat Stilinski?”  
“No Jackass, it's a fucking promise.”  
Someone whooped and another said that Jackson may have finally met his match. Jackson seethed and Stiles smirked, trash like this was nothing but dirt under his converse. He didn't get to meet up with Scott or stare at Derek some more, much to his disappointment; the guy was hot he was not going to deny that. The head boy and girl, let his group out of the hall and to the hallways. Stiles always loved the moving paintings and he loved taking with them as well, they always had something amusing to say. He noticed they were walking down towards the dungeons which he though, freakin’ cool.  
They came to a stop at a damp looking stone wall, that looked like any other wall save for the fact that there was two torches. The head girl turned around to speak to the group,  
“Alright then here we are! Home sweet home for the next months, the common room is the first thing you will see when we enter.”  
The boy spoke next, “Females will follow Marie to the right, were the girls dormitory is and the males will follow me to the left!”  
The girl smiled and turned to face the wall before speaking once more, “This years password is: Obsidian.”  
At the word the wall made way to a door way and everyone went in. The common room was large and the lights gave a soft green glow to the room. The fire place was large with twin snakes with emerald eyes on the mantle. It looked comfortable despite being under the Black Lake. Stiles will enjoy reading here for sure. The group split in two and Stiles noticed there was four to a room, so it was strange to him when it was only the head boy and him in the hall.  
“Stiles right.”  
“Yup.”  
“Cool, listen you were kinda enrolled a tad late so you won't have roommates but a room to yourself if that is alright? I could ask others if you don't want to be alone to switch with you.”  
Michael actually thought having a huge room the size of a 3 bedroom apartment for one, was a bad thing.  
“Uh dude no, I am totally fine with it!!”  
Michael gave a relieved sigh and Stiles wanted to laugh, they bid each other good night and Stiles went into the room. A large four-poster bed was to the left with deep blue and black curtains and dark Forrest green sheets and pillows. There was a fire place with a small couch for lounging. A desk was on the other side, a small book shelf next to it. There was other small things but still plenty of space, hopefully he will thing of some things to fill this room more. His trunk was placed at the end of the bed.  
He went to it and pulled out a perch for Amora, the shop keep said that she liked her alone time and it would be a good idea to purchase the perch. He placed it next to the bed on the side close to the fire so she could be warm. He went to open one of the windows and not soon after Amora flew into the room and onto the perch with a stare that said to Stiles About time you let me in.  
Stiles chuckled and scratched under her head,  
“Well hey beautiful, welcome to our abode and I hope you sleep well cause I'll have a letter for you to give to dad tomorrow.”  
With that said he changed and went to bed as well, though he dreamed of running through a Forrest with something familiar yet unknown on his heels.

When morning came he dressed ignoring the dress pants and pulling on black skinny jeans and his worn out converse. The dress shirt and the vest he put on as well as the robe which now had the Slytherin crest. He made sure to have his wand in his robes and parchment, quill, and ink (plus anything else he would need).. Would it kill them to use pens? Such an old school, well, old school. He shrunk his books that would be needed for the day so they could fit in an old patched messenger bag, that belonged to his mom. He let Amora out and left for breakfast. As soon as he stepped out of the dungeons he was hauled into a hug by Scott.  
“Dude Slytherin!!” He shouted and Stiles laughed.  
“Heard you gave Jackson a taste of his own medicine.”  
“The guy had it coming, I ain't taking none of his shit.”  
With a pat they went to breakfast, Stiles sat down at the Gryffindor table which was missing a certain broody dude. A red head sat next to Stiles that had an air of self importance to her, ah tis the goddess.  
“You have my permission to say and do anything to my boyfriend.” She said and he looked at her with a quizzical face.  
“Uh boyfriend?”  
“She means Jackson.” Isaac said with a mouthful of french-toast.  
Ah, Stiles looked at Lydia who was delicately eating, she looked at him with an annoyed look.  
“What?”  
“Nothing my red headed goddess.”  
She gave Stiles a small smirk, “About time someone noticed my importance.”  
Everyone laughed before Cora asked what he had for his classes.  
“Oh um Potions, Study of Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, and then lunch. Do we all have the same lunch break?”  
“Yup.” Erica answered and he continued with his schedule.  
“Alright cool then after that I have Defense Against the Dark Arts, and finally Apparition.”  
Scott spat out his juice and sheepishly offered and apology to Allison even though none splashed on her.  
“How on earth can you have Apparition?!” Scott exclaimed.  
“It's a sixth year class or if you are of age that you can take it!” Erica interjected with Isaac nodding.  
Stiles lifted an eyebrow, “Well it only happens when it wants to the first time I did it I was nine, dad tried to help me but my adhd got in the way and the school said to take the class in order to keep an eye one me with it.”  
There was a humph from Lydia and Stiles smiled, well looks like already his first day and he is ahead of her.  
“Is the goddess jealous?”  
“I'm never jealous.”  
“Ah yes, please forgive this lowly mortal my Queen.”  
At that she eased down and Stiles rolled his eyes.  
“You got my brother, Boyd, and Erica for Apparition.” Cora said and that surprised him.  
“And we all have DADA together it seems, well except Lydia, Jackson, and Scott. They have that class as their second of the day.”  
“That sucks.” Both he and Scott said, they got up he was going to potions with Isaac and Scott, plus a reluctant Cora who wanted to sleep some more.  
When they entered, Cora went straight to sit next to her brother, who looked at him then away. Stiles wished that his heart didn't beat as if it was a jackhammer. Seriously not even one complete day here and he is developing a crush on a brooding guy who is two years older than him. And his friend’s brother no less, who seems to hate his guts already. Scott tried to get Harris, the professor to let Stiles into his and Isaac’s working station to which he was shut down horribly. The puppy ears just drooped down on Scott’s head. Stiles ended up partnered with the silent Gryffindor Boyd. And the first thing Stiles said to him that was supposed to be a hello ended up being,  
“Hey is Erica your girlfriend?” And he looked expectantly at Boyd. The silent man just blew a breath of amusement.  
“Yes she is.”  
Stiles got his ingredients and cauldron out and as casually as he could asked, “So is Derek like your best friend?”  
“Yes.” That's it a yes was all there was. Harris their attention and started the class apparently Harris is the head of the Slytherin house. Through out the lecture Stiles was more than once asked to stop tapping anything. Stiles slapped his forehead onto the table, he wouldn't be like this if the lecture was mor up beat and less boring. He already knew how to make today's potion second year in Canada. He looked up and studied Derek’s profile, and wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked. The stubble on his face made him look older than he is. Most of the seventh and eighth years looked older than they should just like students in a muggle college. Boyd gave a small cough which got Stiles sitting up straight.  
“Alright get started I expect it to be done within the hour. First two houses that get it down get house points. Begin!”  
Stiles turned to Boyd with an impish smile, “What are we doing again?”  
The older boy rolled his eyes, “If you weren't staring at him for the past twenty-five minutes, you'd know. It's the Mulder Potion.”  
Stiles made a face at him, right Mulder Potion, the potion that heals internal damage to the organs of the drinker. Not a bad potion for day one, he clapped his hands and threw four ingredients at Boyd.  
“Here, cut all that in any shape and size you want.”  
Boyd frowned, “But the book says-“ Stiles snorted and waved a hand.  
“Forget what the book says, with this the size does not matter but the amount and the point that it works.”  
The other gave him a look and shrugged, unsure, but did as he was told. Stiles chopped what he had and was bring the cauldron to a boil, chucked the shark tears and powdered bone first. Letting it set for three minutes. Without asking he got Boyd’s ingredients and mixed them together and not in a neat way. He pressed them down and then in handfuls dropped them into the pot. Boyd was going to mix it with the small ladle but Stiles slapped his hand which knocked it out of his hand. Boyd growled at him Stiles caught that and arched an eyebrow. Boyd turned away and Stiles looked to see Derek and Cora looking at him and Boyd. Derek looked to be ready to jump out of his seat. Stiles smirked well isn't this just interesting.  
“Is there a problem Mr. Stilinski, Mr. Boyd?”  
Stiles coughed and shook his head, “Not at all Professor.”  
“Hmm well if this Gryffindor causes a disruption again you let me know.”  
“Right away Professor.” Then turning to Boyd when Harris walked away, “Can they growl too?” He pointed at the Hales an Boyd looked slightly alarmed, oh how very interesting indeed.  
With a sly smile he continued, “I'm joking dude chill. But cool growl sounded very convincing. Anyway it is better to mix the potion with a Willow twig. It gives the mixture a faster effect when drinking it. So that's why forget the book.”  
Boyd relaxed and nodded seeming impressed. He kept mixing for a bit until the liquid turned a light orange.  
“There just maybe five more minutes and it's done.”  
“Have you done this before.”  
Yawning Stiles nodded, “In my second year. The whole willow thing I learned a year later though from a friend.”  
The flames were extinguished and he poured the potion into two square vials, in equal amounts. The liquid was now a transparent golden orange. He shot his hand up and waved it like crazy.  
“Harris!! I mean uh, professor done!!”  
Harris turned and walked to their station, “Really?” He asked skeptical and picked up a vial, examining it outwardly before placing a drop on his finger and giving it to one of the rats in the front of the class. The rat was laying down breathing heavily, when it drank the orange liquid it righted itself and was put in an empty cage.  
“Well done Stilinski!! Twenty points for Slytherin!!” The Slytherins clapped and Stiles felt really good. “And ten points for Gryffindor.” Harris said without a care really. Stiles slapped a hand on Boyd’s back.  
“Cool! Can I leave now? Is this class over? Please tell me it is.”  
“Not for another thirty minutes. We finished this pretty quickly.”  
Groaning he pulled out a piece of paper and started throwing small balls of them at other students. Some landed on Cora’s hair and Derek picked them out then glared at Stiles. Stiles just grinned and threw one at his face. They were released and Stiles sped out of the room with Cora. As the school day went on he enjoyed his classed. Ancient runes was pretty interesting, when they were going over what was expected of the year, the subject that caught his eye more was the curse runes. Maybe there was something that can describe the mark on his shoulder, perhaps the library had books on curse marks and curse runes. Transfiguration was easy as hell (haha) he watched Scott fail trying to transform a newt into a quill. Stiles managed on the first try, Scott tried twelve times until something happened instead of a quill the newt turned into a fork that wanted to stab them both in the face.  
Lunch was a fantastic break, Derek was not there again or Boyd and this time Erica and Isaac were gone too. He didn't want to pry but, he excused himself after finishing eating to pick up something from his room. As he went down to the dungeons he wondered how his father was doing on his first day as well. He hoped he was eating well, that man may sneak food in but Stiles always knew and made sure he never took a bite. He misses his dad it's unsettling that he won't see him until Winter break.  
Sighing he reached the stone wall but before he spoke the password, a conversation caught his ears. Stiles shook his head it's none of his business, none whatsoever, nope. Nope. Yeah who was he kidding he turned left and slowly walked to hear more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!  
> I will post when I can!


	2. Blowjob Trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!  
> Enjoy!  
> Two Chapters in one day!  
> I feel accomplished.

“Oh come on Derek after not seeing each other for months, you're going to hold out on me.” A female voice purred. What caught Stiles’ attention was the name she said. He stuck himself onto the wall and inched forward slightly.

“You know we can't be seen together, my family will have a fit. After what you pulled they are not exactly found of you.” So that's what he sounded like, gruff and serious, it sent a shiver down Stiles.

“Did you hear that?” Stiles froze, oh shit he is going to get caught.

“You're just being paranoid baby.” Seriously this woman’s voice was giving him uncomfortable goosebumps. Sounds of kissing were being heard and maybe Stiles should just go.

“We shouldn't be doing this.” Derek said, _yeah no shit Sherlock_ Stiles thought with an eye roll.

“You keep saying that but yet here we always end up.”  Oh geez girl come on. Maybe this was who Derek is always with that Stiles never sees him. There was a sudden sound of a zipper being pulled and OK NOW he should leave.

“Besides I have had a terrible day. The other candidate for head Auror is just getting on my fucking nerves. He is turning down my father’s ideas as if they meant nothing and the ministry is already agreeing with him!Chris seems like he doesn't even want to become the Head. Father should have chosen me. I need this, before I go back to listening to that wanker.”

Oh. Hell. No. Bitch.

Stiles stepped out of the corner and coughed loudly. Derek fumbled with his fly and turned away from him. The girl or should he say woman, scowled at him for disrupting her almost blowjob.

She was clearly older than Derek and Stiles both. She held herself pretty high but unlike Lydia this woman was literally too fucking full of herself.

“Don't be ridiculing my father because he is better than yours you fucking slut.”

The woman’s face morphed into anger, “You're the Stilinski brat?” She scoffed and Stiles gave her an unimpressed look.

“Doesn't matter who I am, but you? By the way you talked about my dad I guess you're an Auror and not a good one at that.”

She took a step toward him but Stiles was not afraid he held his ground, Derek came up blocking her from advancing. He looked furious, maybe Stiles should had left him to get his dick sucked if it meant so much to him.

“The bloody hell are you doing here?”

“This is the dungeons you idiot. Slytherin common room and dorms are down here.”

That just seemed to make him even angrier, “Leave.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, seriously so much eye rolling today; his eyes should just roll back completely and stay there.

“Or what? Report me for finding you and a fucking cougar down in the dungeons getting it on? What was it you said? ‘My family will have a fit’ let's see how Cora takes to this then.”

Derek’s eyes flashed a red, “You won't tell her a fucking thing. I'll rip your throat with my teeth.”

A smirk graced Stiles lips, “Threatening an Auror’s kid? Really Hale?”

The woman's hands went around Derek’s chest her chin rested on his shoulder. Stiles didn't like the way she looked at him, like he was her prey.

“No one will believe you, not if I have anything to say about it.”

Stiles rubbed a hand on his face, “How stupid are you? If Derek’s family doesn't like you it's obvious you were caught before, they will back up my claim.” Now she looked furious and took her wand out. Stiles raised his hand first, since there was a possibility that he would not have enough time to take his out.

“ _Everte Statum!”_ He said in a clear voice and the woman was thrown quite a ways back, her wand flew out of her grasp.

“Kate!” Derek shouted and he ran to her, she ended up pushing him out of the way she picked up her wand and Stiles got his out. He spoke first before she could,

“ _Glacious!”_ Kate froze mid step and looked as if she spend days in a freezer.

“A terrible Auror.” Stiles murmured under his breath. Derek was in his face in a flash and held him up by his throat.

“Reverse the spell.” He growled. Stiles held his wand under Derek's chin.

“Let. Me. Go.”  Awesome his crush is a major asshole whose into older women. Psychotic older women. A deep rumble from Derek's chest and he was put down slowly.

“Don't **ever** touch me again. You solve the problem you're a seventh year, you can't be that stupid. You better get rid of her and tell Cora or I will.”

Derek's hands became fists, Stiles turned and walked away he did not even go back to his room.

 Arriving for his second to last class, the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was pretty sweet. Erica came and wrapped an arm around his and pulled him to were the group was currently around a desk.

“About time you got here!”

Erica went to take her position leaning on Boyd who just gave him a nod in greeting. He leaned next to Isaac and bumped shoulder with him.

“Hey Allison, are Aurors allowed on the grounds?”

The brunette shook her head, “No unless they got permission from the Headmistress, and even if there were any on the grounds an announcement would be made about it.”

“Did you see one?” Cora asked and it looked like she had an inkling just who it was.

“No, I'm just asking in case my dad ever comes.”

Allison nodded since she understood, Cora shrugged and let it go.

“So who am I budding up with here?” He asked waggling his eyebrows. Isaac bumped his shoulder.

“Me if that is ok?”

Stiles gave him a hug, he felt like he had to hug him or the world would end.

“Yay. I've always wanted a baby brother.”

Isaac pushed him away, “We’re the same age!”

“You can have him.” Erica giggled to which Isaac replied with a “Erica!”

They were still laughing when Derek came into the room, Stiles looked him right in the eye. He wasn't going to give him the upper hand and think he scared him. Derek looked away first, Professor Deaton came into the room instructing them all to sit down. Luckily Isaac got a station away from the Hale siblings.

“Alright welcome to Defense, we shall skip all the unnecessary chat since all of you are fifth years and up.” The man had a calm demeanor to him and looked like he held many secrets of his own.

“Today we will just read on shields and watch as I cast, study them and tomorrow we will put them to the test and see what is lacking and I will help with making it solid so your chances of survival will be greater.” There was a few chuckles to that.

And so that was how the class went, but he knew a set of eyes were burning into his skull. Maybe he won't tell Cora for now and use it as sweet, sweet blackmail. If Derek or Kate bothers him again he will tell her and his father.

“In exactly two weeks we will begin to split the class in two. The first part will be the day's lesson and the remainder of class will be up for dueling.”

Many in the room seemed to be satisfied with that and Stiles even looked forward to it. It's been a while since he last dueled and the only one that he had dueled with was his father. Back at his first school the duels were only part of an after school club, he had no time for that when a perfectly good PlayStation was waiting in his dorm. Tabs weren't allowed in this school because it's so old school. He liked it don't get him wrong he really does, but he misses the technology.

After his last class he will go straight to his room, to write to his dad and maybe ask to see if he could get some info on this Kate Argent. It was not hard to know her last name since she gave that information away during their argument.

Maybe he should mention to his father that she was here. The thing that got him bummed out was Derek, ah he should have stayed with Lydia. The woman was clever and fiery and she knew how to get what she wants without playing dirty. Like he calls her the lady is a goddess.

Isaac elbowed him telling him class was over, Erica grabbed him again and led him to the Apparition class. Boyd and Derek were right behind them, he listened to them talk about nothing in particular. When they got to the class he was surprise to notice there was only about twenty students in there. Erica informed him that he was the only fifth year there, which was pretty neat. Professor Moral told them to get into groups of two, he tried to get to a sixth year across the room when a hand with an iron grip pulled him back.

“Don't fucking touch me.” He hissed pulling his arm out of Derek's grip. Why did god make this asshole so handsome?! Because it's the natural order of life, all the good looking ones are either assholes, taken, or are too busy being full of themselves to notice anything else.

He measured space between them and then focused on the teacher. They were instructed to stand in a line facing the south wall. They were given small markers to mark how far they can apparate; the room was very long plenty of space to practice for now. He and Derek got blue markers, that seemed to be the only thing on the agenda today for the class, after this they were dismissed for the day. Erica and Boyd, with yellow markers, were the ninth group; which meant that he and Derek were the last group to see how far they can go. Stiles was pretty confidant he could go farther than most here but he had yet to see Erica, Boyd, and Derek show what they got

“Stilinski.”

Stiles ignored him, he had to ignore him. The third group got farther than the first group but not farther than the second. He was buzzing with energy so began stretching in order to do something about it and to distract his mind.

“Stiles you do know this is not physical education, right.?” Erica teased and Stiles stuck his tongue out at her. It was almost the couples turn, he looked straight ahead but directed his voice towards Derek.

“They aren't supposed to be on campus without permission.”

“I know, but she told me she had permission.” He said through gritted teeth, Stiles shook his head.

“Do you believe everything she tells you? I barely learned this today but when ever an Auror is on grounds students are notified of it.” 

Derek opened his mouth to say something but Boyd's voice cut in,

“Kate was here?” Even Boyd was not happy and Erica got a dark look on her face.

“It was nothing.” Derek growled out and Stiles snorted loudly and opened his mouth to form an ‘o’ and with a fisted hand made a motion as if brushing his teeth. He used his tongue to make his cheeks bulge with the hand motion.  Blowjob charades was a success by the groan of Boyd and Erica’s disgusted laugh.  Derek was a second away from punching him in the face.

“Reyes, Boyd you're up.”

Erica kissed Boyd on the cheek and disappeared and ended up right next to the black flag mark. The flag marked the passing student to advance to stage two which was further distance. This was Erica’s first Ike taking the class. Derek and Boyd took it their sixth year so it was no surprise when Boyd appeared next to his girlfriend.

“Stilinski, Hale, go.”

Derek appeared next to Boyd the second his surname was called.

“Come on Stiles, it's ok if you don't get all the way here!”

“Shut up Erica.”

With a deep breath he wields himself to get next to Erica, it's always weird doing this. He feels his body morph and bend, but he feels like he is part of a current down a fast river. When his feet hit solid ground he smiles cheekily and wiggles his eyebrows at Erica.

“In your face cat woman.”                                   

Class was dismissed those who did not meet the mark decided to stay and practice with the professor. Derek pushed his way from students and Boyd followed after him.

“She's a total bitch.”

Erica said next to him while they both watched the guys go, Stiles couldn't help but nod.

“Derek sticks to her because she picked him up when all his family burned and his older sister was found murdered.”

Stiles turned to her prompting her to explain, “The Hale family are special, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, and I owe his family for something they did for us. They were good people, extraordinary people that were well known in the wizard ink world. When Laura, Derek, and Cora were here at school they received news that most of their family perished in a fire in their own home. Their uncle survived but spent quite a time in the hospital. As for the thing with Laura we don't know much but it's a good thing you stopped what was going on with Kate and Derek today. She's evil, and I know she is going to hurt Derek. She only comforted him for her own gain.”

And with that she said goodbye.

 On his way back to the dungeons, he bumped into Jackson and four other students from his house. Jackson looked frustrated, two other boys were arguing with one boy who was spewing out apologies but seemed firm with standing with whatever he was talking about.

“Come on James!! You can't do that do us! We are suppose to win the house cup after decade of not getting it! You're our seeker!”

Oooooh, Quiditch troubles, looks like the seeker was quitting the team. He kept listening as he was walking.

“I know Greg I fucking know alright? But I need to focus on my studies this time, my N.E.W.Ts are coming this year and I want to focus on that. You need to understand guys, the captain is just as frustrated as you all are but I need to focus.” With that James walked off and nodded a hello to Stiles as he passed. Jackson noticed him and sneered,

“Move it you git.”  He said and shoved Stiles's shoulder going the direction their ex-seeker went. Quiditch doesn't start until next month, but they really should get it in gear and start finding a seeker before their first game.

He walked to the dungeon and to the stone wall, saying Obsidian to be let in. He was greeted by some of his fellow students. He went straight to his room, there was still some light out so he could send Amora out to deliver his letter to his dad. He entered his room, threw his bag on the floor at random, and let Amora into the room.

“Hello beautiful.” He said to her and gave her a kiss on the head. She ruffled her feathers at him as if saying, ‘ _alright I get you missed me.’_ He sat down at his desk and took out a piece of lined paper from a notebook and an envelope. He started with a “Heya Dad!” And then straight to the point that he better be eating well and if he tried to eat anything that was not allowed Stiles would know. Then to make sure he was getting enough sleep; he described his first day as ‘really interesting and fine’ and said that he made a bunch of new friends. They were really nice and he spoke of Scott like a best friend, hell the guy already was like a best friend. He wrote that he had a feeling he would enjoy this years classes and the house he was put in. Then mentioned that their was an unauthorized Auror at the school but didn't give the name, not yet at least. The. He bluntly asked if his dad can get him access to information to Aurors and archives of crimes. Of course the answer will be no but hey, he still wanted to ask. He also wanted to ask how his first day went and how the Argents are treating him. He ended the letter saying that he missed him and loved him. After sealing the letter in an envelope, he gave it to Amora to hold; scratching her lightly he opened the window again.

“He'll give you a treat once you arrive and if he is eating something he is not suppose to I entrust you to teach him a lesson.” With a hoot she left. He worked a bit on some homework and decided to get to sleep after looking at the time. He lit his medicine and the aroma free smoke filled the room.

 

The next morning he was at breakfast eating some fluffy pancakes drowned in maple syrup; Lydia gave him a grossed out look as well as Scott. Scott was not really eating instead he was talking about how the sun shines out of Allison’s ass, while waving a spoon around. He pretended to listen nodding his head at random. Isaac and Erica came along Erica beat Isaac at sitting next to Stiles.

“Boyd won't talk to him.” She said, maybe Boyd was really angry at Derek.

Speaking of Boyd he sat down heavily across from them, Cora and Derek came last after Allison who thank god got Scott to shut up, usually Stiles is the one babbling. Derek sat a bit away from Boyd and the group.

“He's been like this ALL morning, I don't know why he is acting this way.” She complained Boyd growled (what's with the growling?!) Erica and Stiles gave each other a look but did not say anything. Luckily Cora chose to ignore all that, they continued eating until the morning mail arrived. Stiles looked up hoping to see Amora, three minutes passed when he finally spotted her. She swooped down and dropped a letter in front of him before perching on his shoulder. He gave her a piece of bacon before tearing the letter open.

_Son,_

_Congratulations on your house! I guess, I'm not really sure if congrats should be said but whatever. It's been one day Stiles, I haven't gotten the chance to eat anything I shouldn't, I'm not saying that I am going to._

 

Stiles smiled he knows his dad will try to eventually.

_I'm glad your first day was good, you don't know how glad I am to hear that you are going to enjoy it there. Quit worrying about me kiddo, it's my job as your dad to worry about you, not the other way around. Scott seems like a goof ball but the way you describe him. It's good to know you won't be alone this time and actually socialize! You are one step closer to becoming human! My first day was fine though there are some who do not know if I am up up to the job. I don't know how the hell you found out about the Argents being none too friendly, but the current head and his daughter don't seem to be pleased with me here. His son though, Chris, the guy that's the other candidate is actually pretty nice and seems to agree with me on changing a few things that his father wants._

_His daughter goes to your school, he said her name is Allison, maybe you've met her already; she seems like a sweet girl. Aurors are not allowed to go to Hogwarts without permission from here either. Do you know who it was? If so tell me son. Something does not seem right if Aurors are doing that. As for your request to get info here, I don't think so Stiles. Everything about these people is classified and you know it. So forget about it. Work hard kid, I miss you too._

_Stay safe._

_Love Dad._

Ugh his dad is no fun, now he has to find a way to get info without getting caught. So much work. He folded the letter and pocketed it.He scratched his shoulder the one with the curse mark, it suddenly became itchy. 

“By the way Stiles our dads might be coming in two weeks.” Allison supplied. 

“Why?”

“Well the duels are starting next week and it's usually to see those who want to become Aurors and see how they are progressing. Some are even selected right then and there, though very few, until they are finish d with their studies.”

“For how long? The deals May last all year. Is it only them coming?” Isaac interrupted.

“No just for a month and no the Aurors may change so that means even my grandfather and aunt may come and see.”

From his peripheral vision Stiles saw Derek visibly stiffen. Oh ho! What do we got here.

“Whose your aunt?”

“Kate Argent.” Cora spat out and Derek flinched. OH HO! Why was he saying oh ho? Doesn't matter this is getting good. 

“You know someone should notify the Headmistress that her anti-Apperating charm is not working that well.” Boyd murmured. Stiles nearly choked on his juice, Scott gave him really hard thwacks to the back that made his coughing worse. 

“Why?” Asked Scott, oh bless him and his oblivious attitude. May God keep him pure as the fucking snow. 

“Ask Derek.” Stiles blurted out and stood up leaving first to get to class. Before he excited the hall he heard Cora screech Derek's name. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!


	3. A Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!  
> I'm sorry if this is short!  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Three days later he kept snickering about the incident. _Aren't I a little stinker?_ Stiles snickered to himself as he made his way to potions. When he sat down Boyd came in with a fuming Cora. She ended up sitting with a girl from Ravenclaw and Derek ended up with a Slytherin who flinched every time the Gryffindor moved. Stiles started giggling like crazy. He looked at Boyd and gave him a shit eating grin.

“Admit it you love me now.”

“Shut up Stiles.” He said without meaning it.

Potions went well again, Boyd gave Stiles free reign and did not stop him from talking. At least five people told him to shut up and meant it, two from Slytherin.

He kept an eye on Derek and Cora the whole class, Derek was not doing much and Cora was gripping the table on the side. He was going to ask if she was ok but decided against it when he saw literal claws come from her nails. WELL. He will need to check out a bestiary to confirm what he already is suspicious about. Boyd and himself finished first again for the day's potion and received points, though of course more to Slytherin. When class was finished Boyd left first and Derek stormed out of the room. Cora grabbed him and walked him to his second class mumbling on about how Derek was the biggest asshole on the planet. He bumped shoulders with her,

“Heya mama this happen before?”

She gave a small frustrated yell, “We have told him countless times to stay away from her! He is seventeen and she's nearly thirty! She is using him! He is so stupid!”

Stiles gave her a pat on the back, “If it make you feel better, I threw her across the halls and froze her solid.”

Cora blinked owlishly at him before bursting out laughing. He was glad he could make her laugh even for a little bit. She said she was not going to lunch in order to keep an eye on Derek.

“I'll keep an eye for any more blowjob mishaps and report to you!” He said with a salute and entered his Ancient Runes class. Jackson was complaining about Quiditch and making a list on possible people to replace their ex seeker. Didn't he want it to be kept a secret that they lost their seeker? By now the other houses will spread the news and know that Slytherin will lose for sure. The lesson for today was nothing that he could link to his mark, just thinking about his mark made it itch. The professor just talked about runes that were used to heal, though today they were not used. After class he asked the teacher if she could give him a note that would give him access to the restricted area in the library. He hasn't gone in but once of the students told him about the restricted section that would need a note in order to check out books from there.

He couldn't wait in class for the information he had to go do it himself.

He thought about Derek, he didn't know himself but he felt that Derek shouldn't be anywhere near Kate. The feeling he got off her was creepy and dangerous. If she was like this he did not like that his dad was around someone like her. Hopefully the rest of her family wasn't crazy looking, Allison was nice, then again it is barely day two.

Transfiguration was only notes; lunch came and it was only Scott, Lydia with a reluctant Jackson, Allison, and himself.

“Does anyone know where Cora went with everyone?”

“They usually go out around the whomping willow. Why do you need one of them for something?”

Lydia asked as she was touching up her makeup.

“My goddess your face is perfection enough.” Stiles said to her and Jackson punched him in the arm, to which Lydia shoved him.

“To answer your question yes, I needed Cora because she had something to give me that would help with potions.”

“Liar.” Scott teases.

“Dude how do you know I'm lying?”

“Uh. We have potions together if you forgot so whatever you need I got.”

Oh nice save there Scotty. Well at least he knows where he can find them, or more importantly Derek to annoy the shit out of him. So much for using the Kate thing as blackmail. He pulled Scott from the table after they finished eating, they still had about twenty minutes.

“Where are we going?”

“To find Derek and the rest.”

Scott tripped a bit, “What?! Why?!”

“Because I want to see the Whomping Willow.”

“You're a horrible liar.” Scott snorted and Stiles gave him a look and narrowed his eyes at Scott.

“How can your tell?”

“Your heart be- I mean you twitch.”

“Scott.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

Speaking of the Willow tree, he did need some more willow branches for potions just in case. He should of thought of that before he blurted anything out. Well, that's what happens when your born with the gift of no brain to mouth filter. He heard that this willow tree is not exactly people friendly and that it will attack anything and anyone that gets too close to it. Stiles was up to new experience a so let's how this old tree takes to him. He is the master of just winging it, it usually works most of the time. Though there was that one time with a salamander that he never talks about.

The willow stood and shook some of the birds off it, Stiles then noticed the small group a few feet away from it.

“Come on Stiles lets go back. Derek will probably murder you because of what happened.”

“Nah he won't.”

They both got close to the group to which Derek did his growl,

“I will kill you.” Scott elbowed him on the arm.

“Hey Stiles!” Erica purred as she jumped him.

“Catwoman. Cora, how you feeling?”

She shrugged her shoulders but she sat next to her brother so perhaps a little bit better.

“Ah yeah that's what happens when older brothers are such assholes.” He sighed and Scott panicky said his name.

“Stiles you're not helping.” Boyd said and Erica just looked amused.

“Oh sorry I have the image burned into my retinas. Kinda hard to get rid of it ya know?”

Again the growl, that is seriously getting old.

“You could of at least done it somewhere besides the dungeon so you wouldn't get caught.”

“STILES!” Cora, Boyd, Erica, and Scott yelled.

“I'm joking! Joking.”  He defended with his arms up as if he was caught red handed.

“You don't know her.” Derek said quietly it was almost alarming, “She’s been there for me, she cares about me.”

Stiles stared at him long and hard and shook his head. “Look to your right.”

“What?”

“Look to your right.” Then Derek did and he was looking at his little sister.

“That’s what family is for, not an older woman who is clearly playing you.” Stiles said and then turned to face the tree.

“So is it true that the tree holds a secret passage?”

“Mhm it still does, the passage leads to the Shrieking Shack. Mr. Potter confronted Wormtail there. Found the truth about his godfather and all that. Students still aren't allowed into the shack.” Isaac supplied and Stiles nodded.

“It attacks anything that disturbs its branches.” Erica added.

An idea was forming in his head and it was a possibility he was going to die from it but not by the hands of Derek Hale.

“Hey Boyd do you still want some Willow twigs?”

“Yeah, I've looked them up and the price for two is ridiculous.” The stoic boy said and alright his idea will be set in motion. He forgot to write a will but eh all that the will would contain would be that his comics and everything superhero and nerdy be preserved in a museum.

“Hey Hale, you know your cougar is probably coming to watch the duels in two weeks right?” He asked scratching his shoulder, he should check it out later.

“What of it.”

“I'll make you a deal. If I can get the Whomping Willow to willingly give me some of its twigs, you have to stay away from her during the month the Aurors visit.”

“Stiles are you crazy?!” Scott yelled.

“I would say suicidal.” Stiles told him with a grin.

“That's not funny.”

Stiles waved a hand at Scott's face, “So what do you say?”

“Stiles don't.”

“If this doesn't kill you, your father is going to murder you.”

“It's barely the first week and you're already going to die.”

Of course they are against it, if he doesn't say anything he just might chicken out.

“Stiles don't, my brother doesn't listen to me or my uncle what makes you think he will listen to you?” Cora said sadly and Derek had the nerve to look guilty.

“Fine.”

“What?” Everyone said.

“Fine do it if you can I'll stay away from Kate when the duels start.”

_Time to eat your words Stilinski,_ he thought to himself. He nodded and began walking to the tree. Slowly but carefully he began to observe the tree. It did not move much only to swat some of the birds away from its branches. Gulping he tried to make his heart not panic, it's been a while since he had a panic attack. “Death by Whomping Willow on Hogwarts Grounds.” Is what the front page of the Daily Prophet will be. He tried to steady his breathing and he vaguely heard Cora asking Derek to put a stop to it. Scott was shaking with need to get Stiles out of the area.

He ducked when a branch nearly took his head off.

“Stiles!” Scott shouted in panic.

“I'm fine!” He shouted back but his heart was screaming ‘ _not fine! Not fine! Abort! Abort!’_

He breathed slowly, in and out.

In and out.

Now think, he stood just out of the branches’ reach but they were moving quickly now.

“What's wrong Stilinski?” Derek sneered.

“I'm thinking! Something you don't do often!”

That shut him up, right so the Willow is a violent plant and literally liked nothing touching it or disturbing it. The birds! The birds must always try to perch on its branches! Stiles would find it annoying if he has to wake up every few hours or minutes just to shake something off everyday.

But if he wants to get his point across it needs to stop moving! He felt a warm feeling spread through him and just kept chanting the word “calm” over and over in his head as he stuck his hands out palm towards the tree. A few minutes pass and surely enough the Willow begins to cease its whomping. The warm feeling within him faded away and he took his wand out slowly when he saw a branch twitch.

“All I want is some twigs from you.” Stiles spoke loudly but there was a shakiness to his voice, “I'll just take the ones that are about to fall off.”

The tree’s response was to creak, a few birds were making its was to the plant. Pointing his wand at the Willow he loudly spoke out a spell.

“ _Avem Repellere!”_ A small wind tussled its leaves as he cast. He hoped the spell worked since he just thought of it. The birds neared the branches ready to land but at the last minute they panicked and flew away as if repelled from the tree. The tree shook itself and whirled a bit acting surprised according to Stiles. Stiles sighed and dropped forward, he thought he heard the others coming right behind him. Various shouts of “Stiles!” was heard, but before any of his friends reached him the Willow threw them back a few feet.

The next thing that happened nearly made him shit himself. He was helped up by the tree; it took him a while to get his breathing to normal. The whole time the tree had a protective branch around him.

“Thank you.” He whispered and the tree responded by giving him small twigs and a pat on the head before it went back to it's still form. Birds repelling off it as if it was sprayed by bird repellant.  A strong pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a warm wall behind his back.

A panicked voice spoke in his ear, “Are you insane!”

Derek. It was Derek, he didn't have time to marvel the thought that he was in Derek's arms. Instead he stepped away and gave Boyd some of the branches.

“Let's never mention this to my dad ok? Or anyone for that matter.”        

Erica, Scott, and Isaac got him into a bone crushing hug.

“Alright already! I'm alive get off!” He shrugged them off, Derek stared at him in disbelief and he pointed a finger at him.

“You! Remember our deal. I got the branches without dying and it willingly gave them to me. You stay away from Kate fucking Argent.”

With that he began walking back to the school with Scott at his heels like a dog. He went through the rest of his day trying to act normal. This was literally the most stupidest thing he has ever done. If his dad ever find out he would stick Stiles into Azkaban himself. He doesn't know how but he made it back to his room at the end of the day. That's when he began to panic, his breathing became harder to do. He slid down the door and pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. _Breathe Stiles._

He felt as if his ribs were constricting everything else inside him, his lungs refusing to work right. He closed his eyes tightly and thought of his mom. Her brown hair, her eyes that he got from her, her smile, her laugh, and how it felt to be held by her. Slowly but surely he calmed down until he was ok. When he opened his eyes Amora, was looking at him and she hopped towards him. Rubbing her head against his leg asking if he was alright. Stiles let her perch on his knees and tapped his forehead against her head softly.

“I'm ok.”

He stayed by the door with his owl for another twenty minutes and then he got up. Amora being a hovering mother and perched on his shoulder.

“I'm ok mom.” He groaned, she pecked his head but not enough to hurt. He took out paper and began to write to his dad. He started why his father did tell him he might visit the school for the dueling. Asking him when he would come and how many times. He told his dad about the seeker situation as well because he did not know what else to write about. He closed the letter asking his dad to send him a family photo of the three of them before it became the two of them; and an “I love you, miss you.”

He fed Amora, “I don't know why you refuse to house with the other owls.” She ignored him and took the letter flying off with it. He finished his homework rather quickly and got the permission letter to visit the restricted section in the library. He left the common room and made way for the library. Maybe this weekend the gang of misfits would go to Hogsmeade this weekend, he heard Honeydukes has some awesome candy and the Three Broomsticks has something called ButterBeer that he needed to taste. He felt his spirits lift up the more he walked.

He reached the library which was freaking huge. Books were placing themselves back on shelves and students were either huddled in groups or by themselves working on whatever the needed to work on. He showed the librarian his permission note and directed him to the restricted section. When he turned into a particular row he saw Derek staring hard at a section and then quickly turned his head to look at Stiles, his eyebrows were spectacular to look at according to Stiles. Then he remembered Derek's arms around his middle and he blushed hard.

“How did you get passed Gumsby?” He asked gruffly and Stiles scoffed, waving his note. Derek frowned at turned his attention back to the books.

_I wonder what he's looking for._  Stiles thought. He left Derek to it and began his search for books on dark runes. He found one that seemed promising and another which had information on dark magic and wizards/ witches revolving around dark runes. He got a copy of History of Hogwarts, since he would like to know more of his new school like information of the fucking Whomping Willow. He found a section about curse marks but the only books they had was those he already read and they were not helpful. After a while he found a bestiary and pulled it out. He found a small table were he placed his three books.

“Let's see then.” With his tongue sticking out he turned the pages until it fell on werewolves. He skimmed to find what he wanted to know and would check the book out for more information to read on later.

_Werewolves_

_Werewolves can either be made or born. However, the lines of pureblood_

_Werewolves have been decreasing over time. Both have a weakness against Wolfsbane._

_A purple flower, that acts as an excruciating poison._

_Mountain Ash may be used to contain such creatures but an Alpha is another story._

_They can detect lying by listening to the hearts of their prey._

_They are incredibly inhumanly fast and can hear better than any human._

_The familiarize objects and people through smell and have other supernatural_

_Abilities (please read section eight.)_

_Their eyes can flash red, blue, or yellow. An indication of an alpha is the flash of_

_Red eyes. Though blue and yellow indicate other means._

_They have two stages, the typical two legged stage and the full shift stage._

_Their weapons are relied on claws, teeth, and speed._

_Two well known werewolves were Fenrir Greyback, a savage were with no care but_

_To make wolves from children to overcome wizards. There was Remus Lupin, a half-blood_

_Who sacrificed himself during the last war against the dark lord. (For further information on-)_

Stiles stopped himself there and did a small victory dance. Scott was able to call out Stiles’ lies because of his heart beat. The smell thing was kinda creepy, but he saw Cora sprout claws in potions. Derek flashed his alpha eyes and they all have a thing with growling!

_Let's see how good his hearing really is._

_“_ So I take it that Scott, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd are werewolves like you.” He whispered and in a second he felt warm breath on the back of his neck. He didn't turn around but continued talking,

“Though I probably guess that Scott was bitten so were the Reyes-Lahey siblings?”

A grunt, “And Boyd.”

He wanted to give himself another small victory dance when he kept his heart beat steady.

“Can we call off the deal?”

Stiles turned around quickly squishing his face into Derek's chiseled chest. Derek had the sense to back away into the shelf. Stiles blinked and leaned on the table were he had his books.

“Hell no Hale. You're staying away from her; can it be you're not wolf enough to follow through with it?”

Derek flashed his teeth at him, “I can stop you. You're human.” He took a step toward Stiles.

“And you've just noticed that?” Stiles also took one step.

“I can break you.” Another step.

“I can curse you and  mountain ash is something I wanna try.” Two steps this time and they were a foot apart now. Derek stared down at Stiles, no doubt the kid will shoot out and be his height eventually but the honey colored eyes had the wolf stuck in place.

Stiles took the last step and now they were inches apart.

“You don't scare me big bad.”

Derek clenched his jaw and looked away, retreating a few feet away from Stiles.

“This is not a game Stilinski.”

“Yeah whatever,” Derek sighed and rubbed his face before Stiles continued, “What are you looking for in this part of the library anyway.” He just now noticed the two books in Derek's hand.

“Personal research.”

“Ok don't tell me.”

“Wasn't going to.”

Stiles made a face at him and gathered his books, he was making his way out of the row he was in but not before he turned to Derek for the last time tonight.

“Stay away from her Sour Wolf or I'll make you regret it.”

Then he turned to check out what he got, the coming month will be _very_ interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will be posted either this weekend or next week!  
> Leave a comment, kudos, or what have you!  
> Hopefully you liked this chapter!


	4. Dueling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay to Teen Wolf starting again!  
> So here is another chapter thank you for the positive feedback!  
> Happy reading!  
> School has started again for me so please be patient for up coming chapters!  
> Visit me on Tumblr!  
> Sorry for the mistakes!  
> This is a long chapter!!!

The day before the duels were to start Stiles was skipped breakfast and was outside working on an assignment he was too lazy to do. It was due in a few hours so he was working on it now. Scott still has not started on it and they were going to start on it together when Allison came by and Scott forgot all about it. Seriously, this paper for Transfiguration is a pain in the ass. He spotted an owl circling above him and then noticed that is was Amora. She swooped down and landed down in front of him. She perched on top of a cubed parcel, wrapped in brown paper, and tied in string. His name, not his actual name, was on one side in his father’s handwriting. Amora planted herself on top of his hair, while he opened the parcel. He took the letter out first.

_Stiles,_

_I was hoping to keep that information a surprise for when I got_

_There but never mind. As to when I will go I don’t know yet kiddo. What I do know_

_Is that I will be there maybe only two or three times since it’s been pretty busy here._

_By the time this letter reaches you the duels will start today or tomorrow, hopefully before_

_That. Are you ok? It is weird that you would ask for a photo of our family, but it is in the box._

_It is the photo of when we went camping, were your mother taught you how to blow things up._

_I swear your mom got a kick out of that, try explaining to a forest ranger why soda cans were_

_Exploding randomly! Also in the box is a holster for your wand, I thought you’d want it_

_For the dueling. It belonged to your mom. Your mom’s old broomstick is at the house you_

_Know, in case you wanted to try out for that seeker position for your Quiditch team. It’s not_

_New but your grandpa made it for her and let me tell you; that thing is faster_

_Than any new thing out there. Good luck on the duels in case I don’t see you when you actually duel._

_Try not to seriously maim anyone son. I’ll see you when I go._

_Love Dad._

Stiles smiled as he pulled out the framed photo. He was about six years old and one of his front teeth was missing; he was holding a burned exploded soda can. His mom had her arms wrapped around him laughing at the camera. His dad was holding them both with a huge smile as well. That day was pretty amazing, he had nothing to worry about and everything was ok. He then took out the wand holster, it was made of black leather. He decided he would strap it on his left thigh to reach his wand faster with his right hand. He would rather reach across to get it than have butter fingers when trying to pull his wand out when it’s placed on his right thigh. For now he put the holster in his bag along with the photo and letter. He banished the trash somewhere, he felt lazy to just walk and throw it away.

 _Yeah dad no way in hell I will be in a team with Jackass._ He thought to himself and added, _besides there are others who would be better at it than him._

He was excited to see his dad and how dare he think he would maim someone, that only happened once and the kid made a complete recovery. With a stick he found he scratched his back. He got up and walked to potions and found that Derek was not in class today. He gave Boyd a questioning look. The older boy shrugged and answered with,

“He skips sometimes.”

Well he it was too late to go look for him; maybe Derek hasn’t told them that he know they are werewolves. They were doing the day’s potion when he decided to let them know discretely. Scott and Isaac were arguing with how much poppy maggots should go in the cauldron. Cora was with someone else and she was just quietly mumbling to herself.

“Hey Boyd.”

Boyd sighed and raised his eyes to the heavens, “What Stiles?”

“What kind of dog does Dracula have?” Boyd shrugged with narrowed eyes.

“A Bloodhound!” And Stiles cackled to himself, he thought it was pretty funny.

“So he told you?”

By now Cora was turned around in her seat to look at him and he heard Scott spill something which caused the professor to insult him and deduct points from Gryffindor.

“Nah you and Derek growl more than anything, Scotty boy over there gave a bit away of the whole heart lying thing, and lovely Cora sprouted her claws in class once.”

Scott spilled something again which earned him detention with Harris, Isaac also got it simply because he was not a Slytherin. Boyd didn’t say anything else to him and Stiles continued to chatter his ear off with random facts about different mushrooms. It looked like Boyd did not care whether Stiles knew their secret or not it was probably a return favor to him since he managed to get Derek away from Kate for a month. When Defense against the Dark Arts came along Derek still did not show. He did learn though that a few other D.A.D.A classes would merge with theirs for the upcoming duels so maybe Scott and Lydia minus Jackson will show up. For today in class they were taught more defensive charms and the disarming charm. Then came Apparition and this time Derek _did_ show up. He wouldn’t look at Stiles though, which made Stiles irritated. When Stiles ends up irritated it usual doesn’t end well for anyone. Erica, Boyd, Derek, and Stiles were excused for the lesson since they reached the farthest. The professor was helping others so they would reach the flag so they can go outside to further the distance. Stiles stood next to Derek.

“So are you all a pack? Is this how it all works?”

Erica’s eyes seemed to almost pop out of her head, she looked at Boyd then Derek then Stiles and back to Boyd and finally on Stiles. “How do you know?”

“He found out by himself.” Boyd said with his arms around his girlfriend.

“It’s all the growling these two do.” Stiles said to her indicating to Boyd and Derek.

“Tell me Catwoman, do you all sniff butts too?” that earned him a punch on his shoulder from him and two growls from the older boys.

“But on a serious note. I want in.”

“No.” Was Derek’s immediate response.

“Don’t be mad because you won’t get it sucked for a month.” Stiles mumbled to which Boyd gave a surprised snort and Erica laughed in Derek’s face. Derek rounded on him, ah right, werewolf hearing.

He smiled, “I want in.”

“No.”

“Why?”

Derek gave him a look that said he was going to be murdered in the next few seconds. Erica pulled Stiles into a hug, she pressed his head against her breasts.

“Aw come on Derek! It will be fun!”

“Erica this is not a game. Him finding out should be reported to Deaton and the McGonagall.”

“Woah so the Headmistress and the head of Gryffindor know about you guys? Why? Tell me.”

“Deaton takes care of us when necessary and keeps an eye on us. When we get hurt, we go to him. He was an acquaintance of the Hales. McGonagall believes everyone who has the ability to learn magic is welcome no matter the species. I was bitten my second year, Erica her second as well. Scott his third year and Isaac is the most recent.”

“Boyd enough. It is bad enough he knows.” Derek said clearly pissed off.

“Derek, its Stiles. He’s bound to find out whether we tell him or not.” Stiles and Erica nodded at Boyd’s words. Stiles went to pat Derek on the shoulder but Derek slapped his hand away.

“You will never be pack.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, hey that cool if Derek won’t let him into the pack he will still hang out with his friends. Stiles used both hands to flip Derek off.

“Fuck you Sour Wolf.”

“Don’t call me that!” Derek shouted and that got the attention of the rest of the class and the professor.

“Mister Hale!” He starts, “Is there a problem over there?”

Derek sighed, trying to control his anger, “No professor.”

“Five points deducted from Gryffindor. Please Mister Hale refrain from interrupting the class.”

Stiles was rocking back and forth on his feet with a smile that wanted to break out in laughter.

“Stiles why are you always making us lose points?” Erica questioned ignoring her Alpha and his brooding anger.

“I don’t do it on purpose!” Which was a lie and they all probably knew it. Hey, ever since he heard that Gryffindor is the renowned winner of the House Cup, he is always up for a little competition. Just a few days ago a boy named Luis entered the common room saying that they are in the same amount of points as Gryffindor. Stiles was getting his things together and turned to his friends.

“Well Sour Wolf tomorrow your month without the she-devil starts. I only have been here for a while but I have eyes and ears _everywhere_. So don’t think you can hide from me.”

He left the room feeling wickedly awesome. And the thing about having eyes and ears everywhere was not entirely a lie. He made quite a few friends with the people and objects painted in the moving art around the castle. When the weekend comes around he would buy a painting or two for his room. That way he could keep an open ear around the castle for the bitch and any useful information. By useful information he meant blackmail. He got back to his room and got started on his homework. He took out the notebooks from his trunk. One was worn out with spells he came up with and the other was empty. He flipped through the worn out notebook until he found one particular spell. It was one of his most genius one, it was influenced by espionage. The only down thing about it was it took about a full day to take effect. It was called _Videns Papel._ Which just literally translated to “Seeing Paper,” you can use it as a regular paper for a letter and then when the reader is gone the words would disappear without a trace. The paper itself would shape itself to be incognito while looking about the area it’s directed to. Which in this case would be the Auror’s office since a certain Auror did not want to do his son a solid. The caster will know all that it has seen through writing, and that’s where the blank notebook came in. What made Stiles’ even more genius was that if the paper was seen it would incinerate itself and no magic can regenerate it nor trace it back to the caster.

 _Maybe when school is over I should take over the world._ Stiles thought.

When that was done he lit the medicine and fed Amora before crawling into bed. He would need all the rest he will need if there is a chance that he will get picked tomorrow for the duels.

When morning came he got ready and made sure to pack the holster into his bag. Breakfast was a room full of buzz more students were there this morning than any other day before. Stiles did not bother trying to find Derek or the rest and simply enjoyed his breakfast with Scott.

“I cannot believe you know about us.”

“It was easy really.”

“I was hoping if I didn’t trump you with my grades I would get you with the lying thing.”

“Oh wah, stop whining pup.”

“Pup?!” Scott shrieked looking exactly like a kicked puppy.

“I know Isaac is the recently turned but you my friend, are the pack pup.”

Stiles ignored Scott trying to make himself manly. Potions came and Stiles was too busy thinking about getting picked first for the duels. Usually he would be thinking about Derek but at the moment nope. He and Boyd finished again and he ended up helping Boyd out with his Muggle Studies homework. Turns out they are still a majority of Wizards and Witches that still don’t know about things in the muggle world always in the Wizarding world. Boyd has a current fascination on cellphones. Stiles had the latest touch screen back in the states and so did his dad but his dad took it from him before they moved, saying there would be no need for it. He still had his old phone so maybe he will give it to Boyd to mess with. Jackson was harassing some student to audition for the Slytherin Quiditch team in the hallways when he was headed to Ancient Runes. In the class they were studying the ancient figures that went with the really old runes. They were mostly focused on the good wizards and witches that made ruins and their purpose. Next week will be the dark wizard and witches and their runes of use.

Lunch came around and Stiles was surprised that Derek and the gang was there. He gave Cora an impressed look since it looked like she hauled Derek’s ass here. He sat next to Derek and just as Derek was about to get up to move, Stiles with the help of surprised hauled him back down.

“Don’t move I know you missed me.” Cora snorted and Derek shoved him off.

“Good news is that Kate isn’t here today.” Erica said and all but Allison nodded. Even Lydia and Jackson nodded maybe a separate confrontation happened with them to dislike Kate.

“She isn’t all bad.” Allison murmured and Scott tried to reassure her.

“She’s still messing with my brother you know.” Cora snapped and Allison looked ashamed.

Woah so does everyone here know the whole hook up situation between Derek and Kate? Does the whole school know? So much gossip in one little group it’s just highly entertaining. Stiles was picking food off of Derek’s plate.

“I’ll make sure to tell my dad.”

“Don’t bother, didn’t stop her the first time won’t stop her now. She is a psychotic bitch.” Cora interrupted her and Allison slammed her hand on the table.

“There is no need to insult her!” Allison said and Stiles saw Derek curl his hands into fists. Cora didn’t stop talking.

“She is with an under aged student! She _enjoys_ killing people! Enjoys torturing, you saw that article of what she did in Azkaban. She needs to stay away from my brother!”

At this point Allison was red in the face and Derek looked like he was about to strangle his own sister. Not good, not good at all, but before anyone can intervene Derek shouted at Cora’s face.

“Shut up Cora! You know nothing! Nothing! It should have been you and not Laura!”

Everything in the hall became silent and their small group looked like they had all been slapped. Stiles thought his eyes would pop out of their sockets; Allison looked like all the air came out of her lungs and Cora, Cora looked utterly devastated. The shock on her face wore off quickly and was replaced with her having a face of pure grief and heart break. Big fat tears were rolling down her face. Derek made a move to touch her but she punched him in the face hard, his head snapped to the right. Cora bolted out of the hall and people resumed their conversations in hushed whispers. Stiles got out of his seat and turned to Allison,

“She insulted my father and said that her and her father couldn’t stand him. So you know what I did? I blasted her ass to the end of the hall and then froze her solid. I do not play around and I don’t mean to be insulting but she spoke badly of the only family I have. She shouldn’t be doing what she is doing, there is something bad about her and I feel it in my gut. You may not know her as well as you think Allison. I’m sure she is the best aunt on the planet to you but she is cruel to others.”

Allison did not look insulted or mad she merely nodded her head and sat back down leaning against Scott. Stiles then turned to Derek who was about to go after Cora but Stiles with a wave of his hand sat Derek back down in his seat.

“What the hell?!” Derek growled out and the rest of the pack except Lydia, Jackson and Allison were ready to aid the alpha against the invisible force holding him down.

“Calm down it’s just me.” Stiles said rather annoyed.

“Wandless magic?” Lydia asked in awe, Stiles winked at her and Jackson tried to cover his girlfriend.

“Let me go, I need to go after her.”

“The last person she wants to see is you Derek.” At that sentence Derek didn’t bother to struggle anymore. Stiles sighed loudly and long and taking his time getting out of his seat while still holding Derek down.

“Seriously I have problems but you guys are just a different kind of ball game.” Stiles grumbled smacking Derek on the back of his head.

“You idiot. I’ll see you all in Defense.” Walking toward the double doors, “I have to do everything myself.”

He found Cora in the bell tower, the huge gears turning made it look like somethings out of a steam punk video game. She was huddled to a wall crying hard and Stiles gave a small sad smile. She reminded him of himself when his mom was killed. His father on a revenge binge and he at home alone wishing for his mom to come home. Hoping she would come home and say everything is ok and that it is all a bad dream. Unlike Stiles however, both her parents were gone and he was lucky he had his dad. Without saying anything he sat down next to her and just let her cry. Eventually she leaned her head on his shoulder sniffling quietly.

Truth was he did not know what to say. They both knew Derek was an asshole but he took it to another level. Even if it was his anger what he said was unacceptable. Cora pulled out a picture and it was her family by how similar they all looked. Two adults, Derek, Cora, someone who he assumed was Laura by how she ruffles Derek’s hair in the photo. She was beautiful just like their mother she looked strong and confidant too. There was three other children, two boys and another girl. It made Stiles sick to know that they were killed in a fire. For a while they both sat there looking at the photo of the smiling Hales. He noticed class was about to start and he stood up holding his hand out for her, which she took.

“He didn’t mean it, I know you know that.”

She nodded and together they went to the class, were everyone will be. She dried her face and straightened up a bit but the sadness was still there. They were the last ones to enter the room, the class was moved to a larger room to make room for all the students and faculty and Aurors. His dad was not here today which, honestly, he was glad for. Stiles moved to a different area away from the group so Cora wouldn’t deal with Derek. He noticed there was a very long stage in the middle of the room. A few chairs were elevated on some wooden blocks to observe the dueling over students’ heads. Two unfamiliar Aurors sat on two of the chairs. Then McGonagall, Moral, Harris, and Deaton who Cora pointed out. He looked like he was ready to fly if something dangerous came down but that was just how he looked on the outside. He also looked like he held many secrets that he will not share. Finstock the school caretaker was even present in the room.

Finstock got up on the stage, “Alright! The dueling will now begin, students from all four classes will be here. I want a fair duels! Use of the three unforgivable curses and any harmful spells will get you a one stop trip to Azkaban.” Many students rolled their eyes but they knew it was serious business. “All of your names have been written on pieces of paper and stuffed into a bag. Two names will be randomly selected winner gains one point for their house. Your name has the chance to come up more than once.”

Said back was a black velvet back the size of a small orange, probably enchanted to fit all those pieces of paper. Deaton rose and he held the bag in his hands. With a small puff of purple smoke two pieces of paper were revealed. He opened one,

“Gracie Lormond, Ravenclaw.” A petit girl in a pixie haircut confidently walked onto the stage. Deaton unfolded the other scrap of paper, “Erica Lahey-Reyes, Hufflepuff.” Cat woman had a smirk on her face, she ditched her robe and walked onto the stage.

“Gracie has no chance.” Cora said and Stiles was glad she was occupied with something other than Derek. He looked to where Derek was and he saw that the wolf was staring at them. Stiles gave him a small smile and mouthed ‘You so owe me, just let her chill for two days.’ Derek didn’t return any form of communication so Stiles focused of the witches on stage.

“First one to disarm or knock back their opponent wins. Stand ready.” The witches took a stance wands ready. “Begin!”

Gracie wasted no time and shot Erica with a _Confundo_ charm but Erica blocked it beautifully. The Ravenclaw continued to attack Erica with spell after spell and Erica stood her ground with the same smirk she had at the beginning. Gracie was getting frustrated, she hesitated to think about a more powerful spell but that was a wring thing to do. Erica saw that hesitation and fired a _Ventus_ spell and a blast of wind smacked Gracie making her unsteady. Erica finished with _Stupefy_ , Grace was stunned and just fell to the ground. There was a cheer all around the room mostly from Hufflepuff. Erica blew a kiss to the crowd and hopped down and wrapped in a huge hug by Boyd. There was six other duels until Scott was up against a Slytherin. Scott was about to lose because he wanted to show off for Allison. By some miracle however he managed to disarm his opponent who was so close in knocking Scott on his ass. That was how the class ended. Isaac walked Cora back to the dorm. Scott took Allison somewhere probably hoping to have impressed her enough to get a kiss. Boyd and Erica went to suck each other’s faces off before their last class started. Lydia lead Jackson off to the library scolding him about failing Muggle Studies and Potions and how he needed to get those grades up or she’ll dump him. He was gathering his stuff and walked to Derek who was just staring blankly at the window.

“Holy shit did you see a squirrel?” Stiles received the Hale glare for his remark. Stiles smiled and stood next to him.

“She was beautiful.” Stiles said and Derek nodded.

“We looked similar people thought we were twins once.”

“She would have kicked your ass so bad.” That made Derek chuckled at that and even nodded. Stiles felt funny when he saw Derek smile, he looked away from Derek. Trying to get the feeling to go away.

“She would have murdered me and skin me. Probably put my pelt over the fire place.”

“I’d pay to see that.”

Derek did not say anything else, and without warning Stiles’ hand went to Derek’s chin. He did not know if he was doing it on purpose or not but he could hear his heart beat in his ears. Derek’s piercing green eyes landed on him as he turned his chin. Stiles’ finger tips lingered on Derek before letting go.

“Give her some time. Apologize by kneeling down and kissing her feet Sourwolf. I’ll see you in a few.” As he hurried out of the room Stiles fanned his face, he felt it get hot. He tried to play it off as the hallways being warm.

In Apparition they were out in the Quiditch field, now that all of the students were up to par with the rest. The ten groups were in a line five feet apart.

“Alright students we shall test only a couple of yards this time. We will eventually make our way from one side of the field to the next. There are blue flags to match the distance. If you stop a particular distance that is alright continue to make it to the flag while apparating.”

The flag was about a fifth of the field. The professor continued talking, “I will record your progress like in the classroom and work with those who need the help.”

This time there was no listing off the groups this time. Students just started apperating one at a time though. Stiles looked to Derek to ask if he wanted to go first but all he found was Derek staring intently at Stiles.

“Derek?” At hearing his name Derek disappeared and Stiles looked across the distance to the blue flag. There was Derek waiting with Boyd and Erica.

“Stilinski what are you waiting for?” The professor shouted while helping two others.

“Sorry professor!”

Deep breath and his surrounding bled away to swirls of color and then he stopped inches from Derek. However, he stopped quickly and was about to fall when Derek’s hand grabbed is shoulders gently. Stiles looked up and his heart was starting act funny.

“Are you ok?” Derek asked gruffly but softly as if really concerned.

Again stiles felt his face heat up and he nodded for once having nothing to say. He stepped away coughed to clear his throat.

“Alright now you four over by the flags! Apparate back and forth for a few more times and then you can go!”

The four of them did just that and then parted ways as the day came to a close, he checked on Cora one last time before heading to his house common room to relax for a bit before going up to his room to work on homework. He did not write a letter to his father yet since he did not know what to put. He stuffed the enchanted paper to his bag in case he thought of something during class.

The week passed and he still wasn’t called up for any dueling. Cora went back to hanging around with Derek but she still did not talk to him as much as she did before. Stiles guessed that Derek didn’t get down to kiss her feet and knows Cora still has not fully forgiven him but at least they are getting there sorta. They argue a lot more than they used to and Kate has not been mentioned again. Potions was a breeze, In ancient runes they did not get to any interesting dark wizards which bummed Stiles out and he did not have a chance to read any of the books he took out.

That did bother him to an extent but what bothered him more was the burning ache on his shoulder. When he woke up this morning it felt as if thousands of needles where stabbing themselves into his shoulder. When he took his shirt off he saw that the mark was angry red and inflamed. He would have to go to the infirmary after classes ended or if the pain became too much to see if there was a salve that would ease the ache. It was only this bad the first few days when the curse mark was etched to him. Transfiguration was hilarious thanks to Scott turning his owl into a toy hammer that then proceeded to hit Scott on the head making a squeaking sound with each hit. Lunch was the same except Cora and Isaac were in the hall without the other three, Allison and her seemed to be on good terms again.

The past few days Stiles had seen some of his friends duel. Allison was quick and strong in spell casting she only dueled once so far. Scott dueled again and this time lost trying to show off yet again. Lydia was beautifully and her movements were graceful and calculative. He didn’t give a rat’s ass with Jackson so he didn’t pay much attention. Boyd stood his ground well but so did his opponent, his duel lasted quite a bit and was amazing to watch. Only Derek, Isaac, and Stiles himself were yet to duel. There was a surprise though when he walked into the room for Defense against the Dark Arts. He was walking between Isaac and Scott when a familiar set of robes caught his eyes. He pushed people out of the way as he rushed to get to his dad. When he did he slammed into the elder Stilinski and hugged him tight pressing his face against his father’s chest. The feelings of “safe” and “home” reached him; he missed his dad so much. John wrapped his arms around his son just as tight.

“Missed you too kiddo.” 

“About time you showed up dad!”

“I told you I did not know when I was going to come here. Did you duel yet?”

Stiles shook his head, “Nah but maybe today I will.”

John smiled at his son and nodded tats when another Auror came up next to John.

“Ah, Stiles meet Chris Argent, Allison’s father.”

Stiles shook the man’s hand, “Nice to meet you Allison has been a great friend.”

At the mention of his daughter Mr. Argent’s face gave a small warm smile that is until a purring voice broke in. 

“Oh who is this?!” Just. Fucking. Great. He looked where his friends were and sure enough the wolves heard her voice too. Derek was at least trying not to be completely obvious. 

“Kate this is Stiles, John’s son.”

Kate’s smile was the fakest Stiles had ever seen. She held her hand out, 

“A pleasure to meet you Stiles! John talks about you all the time.”

John sheepishly smiled at his son and Stiles shook his head smiling, but he did not take Kate’s hand. If he touched her he might get warts on his hands. 

“Dad I need to talk to you after class if you have time.”

“Sure, but Stiles someone is trying to say hello to you.”

“But Dad” He said stretching out the word ‘dad,’ “you told me never to talk to witches or wizards that have a psychotic feel to them.”

He smirked when Kate’s false smile faded from her face and heard some of his friends snicker. 

“Besides! Why shake the hand of an Auror that came to school grounds without permission. I mean whut?” 

Both Chris and John turned to face Kate who was scoffing and walking away from them.

“Are you sure son?”

“Dad if what I said wasn’t true she wouldn’t have walked away pissed.”

Chris shook his head, “That’s another penalty for her.”

John gave his son a side hug before ushering him to join his classmates. Finstock and Deaton were giving the rules and the bag speech again and introduced the day’s Aurors. Derek leaned down to whisper into Stiles’ ear.

“Was that really necessary Stiles?” he hissed more than whispered. 

Stiles elbowed Derek in the ribs and it hurt him more than it did Derek. While rubbing his elbow he replied, 

“Shut up Derek I wanna know whose up.”

Stiles was not the first one to go but Isaac was against a Hufflepuff. During the duel he made sure to have the holster strapped to his thigh and his wand securely in it. He remained next to Derek as their group shouted encouragements to Isaac. Isaac was just as clever and patient as his sister because he knocked his opponent to the ground nearly the same way Erica did. Isaac’s movements were fluid and clearly natural. A few more pairs were dueling when the last of the class was up. Deaton help two scraps of paper in his hands,

“Gregory Freeman, Gryffindor.” Gregory was a seventh year who was pretty good at dueling according to other students. 

The next scrap, “Stiles Stilinski, Slytherin.”

John sat up in his seat at the call of his son’s name. 

“Good luck, I hope you lose.” Derek said to him and Stiles scowled at him. He moved up to the stage. He knew from watching Gregory a day before that he liked to strike first but there was always a small window after every spell he casts. He did not use the same spell again in the duel which got him to win. He liked to use powerful spells that would knock the opponent down in one go if he could. So the guy was fast, Stiles just needed to be faster; thanks to his babbling he spoke a lot quicker than anyone else. Even his dad couldn’t understand him sometimes because he spoke to fast. 

“Wands at the ready.” Deaton said and Stiles took his wand and took a stance.

“Begin!”

Stiles made a half circle motion with his arm setting up a shield to block out the scorching attack. This took Gregory by surprise since he would surprise his victim first, before he could get his bearings together to think of a spell Stiles made a move.

“ _Everte Statum!”_ the Gryffindor flew off the stage and landed with a thump on the ground.

“Point! Stilinski!” Finstock shouted. People were shocked in just two moves Stiles manage to beat a well-known dueler and Gryffindor. He smiled at his dad who looked proud and Chris who was impressed. When the clapping came to an end, Kate stood up clapping on her own, it made Stiles stop in his tracks just as he was about to get off stage.

“Well, well as expected from the son of an Auror. I’d like to see you duel my niece one of these days. But even she isn’t as fast as you are.” She took her wand out, it was a smooth brown wood with a handle painted black. An arrow was carved on its side.

“However,” she continued, “I am faster than you will ever be.”

“Kate.” Chris said in a warning tone and even Stiles’ dad was about to jump out of his seat. The students around him were looking surprised and excited. The headmistress chose the wrong day to miss.

“A cougar like you is going to run out of steam ya know.” Stiles shot back irked. He knew she was baiting him but if the bitch wanted a show down so be it.

“A duel then?”

“Kate enough!” Her brother said in a raised voice but she ignored it completely staring at Stiles like prey about to be ripped to shreds.

“If he wants to be an Auror, this is good practice. I’ll show him his place.”

Stiles removed his robe and dusted off a speck of dirt from his jeans. Professors tried to get him to wear dress pants but to no success. He handed the robe to Scott and turned to Kate hand gripping his wand.

“Bring it on bitch. I will humiliate you again but this time in front of everybody.” At Stiles’ words Kate’s faced turned to pure rage.

“It is alright Mr. Argent I will be fine. I accept the challenge.” Stiles said but he did not remove his eyes from Kates. Chris turned to John as if asking to put a stop to this. Yet, the older Stilinski simply sat back in his chair and gave a small nod. John was angry that this woman was targeting his son but he trusted Stiles to stand on his own and strong just like his mother. Stiles walked back to his place and managed to catch a glimpse of Derek. The older boy had his brow scrunched together. It was a look of concern and confusion.

“Wands at the ready.” Both took a stance wands pointed at each other. She is dangerous, Stiles knew, he caught her by surprise in the dungeons he knew that. He also knew she was ruthless and would use dangerous spells.

“Be careful.” John Stilinski said.

“Do not worry John, I won’t hurt him much.” Kate said with a smirk.

“I was not taking to my son Miss Argent, I was talking to you.”

Kate’s smirk vanished and now Stiles was the one with the predatory grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Leave a comment, kudos, or anything you'd like!  
> You can find me on tumblr!  
> http://cimmerianshade-a.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free, to ask questions and other things there!
> 
> Just a bunch of bagginshield, sterek, and random stuff. Feel free to say hello!


	5. The Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five has arrived!  
> Thank you for the comments!  
> Sorry this took a while I was busy!  
> Like always Enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!

Kate wasted no time at all, not planning to lose at all. Especially to a stuck up pain in the ass of a fifteen year old. She blasted Stiles with balls of fire and they certainly had power to them when they crashed onto Stiles’ shields. She was not playing around well neither will Stiles. He responded in kind by sending some of his own fires to her. Even she was surprised by how they packed a punch too. The other students were in awe giving out “ohs” and “ahs” nothing but entertainment to them. To Stiles and Kate it is something personal and Stiles will _not_ let her win. Chris Argent was at the edge of his seat and Stiles’ father was stoic but his feelings shown through by the way he was gripping the chair arms; his knuckles turning white.

Kate growled, though not as impressive as Derek; Stiles kept his face impassive, not allowing her to read him so easily. One thing his father taught him, a person’s expressions can give them away so easily. After his mother’s murder and after John snapped out of his revenge binge, he took it upon himself to teach Stiles everything he could especially defense. Kate and Stiles simultaneously launched a spell, a flare of purple and green met and exploded. A student or two screamed. Chris was shouting at the students to step back. Stiles wanted to get a look to his friends and more importantly Derek, but he knew that would be completely stupid. A flick of Kate’s wrist sent out a different spell, which ended up being a type of _Confringo_ spell. Every time it landed on a shield it exploded on contact. Which meant if it touched him he would be blown to a million pieces.

“ _Fumos!”_ Stiles shouted and a cloud of grey smoke arose around him blocking him from Kate’s view. She ended up blasting blindly at anything into the cloud of smoke. Stiles made quick work to rush forward but not out of the cloud and twisted his wand sharply.

“ _Incendio!”_ As if having a flame thrower, great flames sprouted from his wand and headed straight to Kate. She dodged a bit too late and the spell scorched her shirt burning her on her arm but by the look on her face she didn’t even feel it. The cloud of smoke dispersed.

“Disarming and knocking each other down only!” Finstock shouted but Stiles and Kate ignored them. John was getting closer and closer to intervening, Chris was going to stop this any minute. However, the two duelers would not let anyone interfere. Again they launched their attacks of multicolored spells some harmless and others not. Kate’s magic was getting darker the more the progressed.

“You like playing with fire? I’ll show you fire!” She hissed, in the back of Stiles’ mind he probably guessed she was a Slytherin. He caught a glimpse of Derek who looked sick at what Kate said.

“ _Fiendfyre!_ ” She screeched and that’s just great; a spirit of fire began to emerge from her wand. The flames took the shape of a huge bear and it roared at Stiles. By now the other Aurors have stood wands out as well as the professors present. The students were nearing panic and were pressed to the walls and not the stage. Derek was staring at the fire spirit was about ready to attack but not before Kate turned her attention to her fellow Aurors. Casting an _Imobulos_ charm on them and the students. His friends were still hands just on their wands. John and Chris stopped with theirs pointed at Kate.

Stiles took a deep breath and pointed his wand at the fire bear and loudly shouted,

“ _Potens Aguamenti!!”_ A powerful jet of water made its way to the fire and it enraged it even more. Late turned her attention back to Stiles and ordered the bear to burn him. The bear was pushed back and the flames died down a bit but not much. It began to make its way to Stiles. Stiles sneered and took a step forward,

“ _Crescant!”_ The single jet of water split into three more jets. Each jet of water wildly broke from the first and met at the target. The bear shrank until it became nothing but steam in the large room. Stiles’ clothes became a bit damp but he did not care. He needed to get her down somehow in order to free his dad and the others from the immobilizing spell. There was a throbbing starting on his shoulder, why was his curse mark reacting so strongly today? It never did before, he wanted to rub his shoulder but didn’t take the chance as Kate began her barrage of spells. Every time she released a pulse of yellow magic she took a step forward; and each time it made Stiles take a step back and have him move his arm to block the attacks as best he can.

“Why must you ruin my fun? Why? I was having fun with my toy.” Stiles did not answer her as she continued. “From the first time I saw you I knew you would be a pain in my ass. I don’t know why you get under my skin.”

“I tend to give people that effect.” When Stiles said this he got a chill down his spin and felt the hairs on his arm and the back of his neck stand on end when she smiled sweetly.

“You’ve been doing well. Let’s see you handle this Stiles.” That confused Stiles, he thought he saw most of her already. She was a striker that intended to finish things before they even began. Kate turned her own wand to herself which made Stiles step towards her when she murmured the spell, “ _Invisibilia Illusio.”_ With that she vanished as if turning invisible, Stiles started to breathe quickly now.

 _No not now!_ He thought, _I cannot panic now!_

He didn’t see it coming and did not feel it until he saw the small sharp flash of mint green grazing his left shoulder and just above his hip bone. Sharp pains came from both locations and trickles of warm liquid came down. His white shirt staining with blood, well this made things even more complicated.

“What’s wrong Stiles? Feeling less cocky now?” He turned to where he heard her voice and attacked the space but he missed when another gash appeared on his arm, causing him to almost drop his wand. He gripped it tighter and haphazardly launched harmless spells in order to reveal her presence to him and not hurt anyone else. Well Stiles saw that she was pretty good and if she was this vicious how ravenous was her father? Stiles was getting frustrated with himself trying to remember the revealing spell he read over once, thinking it was not important. He flinched when a cut was made on his cheek.

“Over here.” Her voice whispered in his ear and he turned but covered his face with his arms when a flash of light threw him back quite a distance and into a stone wall. He nearly fell to his knees as he tried to inhale the breath that was knocked out of him. He shut his eyes tight rambling thoughts on spells he knew. There was a sizzling noise and he banked left rolling and then standing just as something exploded on the wall he was standing on.

“You know I thought you were going to be a problem but never mind.” She drawled bored of everything.

Stiles drew in breaths and straightened up, “You do know you might get fired by doing this right?” He indicated with his free hand his father and her brother as well as the students; also constantly moving his eyes for any other attack.

Kate shrugged, “Want to branch off on my own anyway.”

The gashes began again but this time they were faster, Stiles lost count how many shield he put up and wondered why no one from outside the room came in to see the commotion. Seriously this school has some serious security issues! Then suddenly as if a small click was in place he said, “ _Homenum Revelio!”_ Kate appeared to his right and he countered the spell she just cast.

“Hiding yourself is cheating!” He said annoyed and Kate sneered at him, mocking him as if she cares.

Kate was about to say another incantation but a random one popped into Stiles head and he blabbed it out, “ _Corpe Retractum!”_ Kate’s body was pulled forward as if she was a ragdoll tied to string and hauled forward. With a whipping motion with his wand Stiles threw Kate back but as she landed hard on the ground she launched a red light which stuck Stiles’ left arm. Excruciating pain erupted on his arm and he fell to his knees screaming and then fell sideways. The pain was unbearable it was as if slowly piece by piece his skin was being torn and his insides felt hot as if they were melting. The crazy bitch used the _Cruciatus Curse!_ Once the pain subsided he was once again out of breath but remained on the ground. He scrambled to get his wand which was luckily close. That’s it, enough, no more being treated like a rage doll. Kate and he stood at the exact time. He must not let her do anything else!

“ _Sectumsepra.”_ He used the same dark spell his dad used that night. Kate shrieked as large blood-oozing swellings appeared on her wand arm. A flick of his wrist blasted her back and using his free hand summoned her wand. He placed his on his holster and with both hands snapped hers in half. The skin where he was cut was slightly inflamed and his shoulder felt numb; he felt shaky after the unforgivable curse.

“ _Deprimo.”_ At this word Kate slammed down to the stone floor and Stiles did not even flinch when her head cracked on it. A small stream of blood dipped down her face as she looked up at him as he made his way over to her. An expression of pure hatred on her face, if she were a wild animal he was sure foam would be erupting from her mouth.

“What is this?!” she screamed trying to and ultimately unsuccessfully failed to stand.

“It puts immense pressure on you as if you can’t tell.” He pressed a hand down and Kate grunted as more pressure was on her, anymore and Stiles will kill her, squashing her like the insect she is. He sighed and bound her in ropes and turned to their audience.

Even though they didn’t move their eyes were bugging out of their head. With a nod everyone became mobile again but before anyone can reach him his dad was nearly throwing him over his shoulder and out into the hall.

“Dad I’m fine! I won!” Stiles argued as he was roughly being lead to the infirmary. Stiles felt like crap and pretty awesome. Surely kicking her ass will get him good credit when he applied for the Auror program. His dad stop trying to lift him but proceeded to grab a handful of his scruff and literally barged into the infirmary.

“Professor!” John’s voice boomed and some of the students, about three, that were in here jumped. John brought Stiles to a bed and pulled the curtains around so no peering eyes can look in. Stiles sat down but was roughly pulled to stand. His dad began to look over him when a plump woman with a grandmotherly face came in and pushed Mr. Stilinski out of the way.

“Oh my! What do we have here?!” Now she was looking over Stiles and Stiles coughed,

“Yes professor, my father is having a major melt down. I think he’s croaking on me.”

John lightly smacked Stiles on the back of his head and then turned to face the nurse,

“The duels started. An Auror challenged him which I shouldn’t have encouraged!” Stiles patted his dad’s back, “She made the gashes and used the _Cruciatus Curse.”_ The professor looked at the elder and shook her head she left quickly promising to return. His dad just sat heavily on the bed.

“I should have stopped it.”

“C’mon pops! I beat her!”

“Stiles that isn’t even the point! Wait until we get back to the office. She used an unforgivable curse on you! A boy of fifteen!”

Stiles probably guessed that his dad didn’t want to say the words, “I could have lost you.” The pain of loss was still fresh in both of them regardless of how many years pass. His dad brought his hands to the either side of Stiles’ face,

“Sometimes you scare me on how much you can do and how much you can endure.” The sad tired smile his dad usually wore these days appeared, “Just like your mom.”

The professor came back with a vial or two of some funky looking liquid. Alright dear I’ve send someone to get you extra clothing. Take the shirt off please.”

Stiles and his father looked at each other and his father nodded but not before taking his wand and murmuring the _Muffliato_ charm. Which conceals a conversation from anyone trying to listen in by sounding off a buzzing noise to the intruder. He hoped it worked on werewolves and under his own breath Stiles boosted the spell. This took the medical woman by surprise but John was quick to reassure her.

“Sorry to scare you Mrs. Robbs, it’s just, I prefer no one unnecessary know what he has.” John nodded as Stiles took his shirt off. His father sighed heavily yet again and Mrs. Robbs tsked and shook her head mumbling on about dangerous magic. 

When she saw the curse mark she took a step back and looked at John for an answer. They did not tell anyone of his mark except for the headmistress.

“Does it hurt dear?”

Stiles was not sure if he should answer she continued, “Ah no sense in lying to me the edges of the mark look inflamed.” She proceeded to poke and prod the mark and produced some sort of cream to rub on it; Stiles sighed at the cooling touch of it. Next a mint green liquid was shoved down his throat to relieve any pain. He took the smaller vial of blue liquid for any soreness that should arise and he knew there WILL be soreness all over. As for the cuts, the professor healed them in no time not even a scar remained.

“It’s been bothering me these couple of days though.” Stiles said and his dad snapped to attention.

“Why did you say anything to me?”

“Because dad it only has been itchy until recently, especially today. Besides its nothing but a scar.”

“Stiles it’s not a scar it’s a curse mark lord knows what the hell it means!”

“Pops relax. No one we went to knew what it was, and its not harmful to me.”

“You don’t know that!”

Mrs. Robbs cleared her throat and both Stilinski men turned to face her one trying to cough the embarrassment away and the other blinking innocently at her.

“Well, now that I have got your attention. Sir Stilinski when did he get this?”

“About eight years ago.”

The lady looked shocked and confused at the same time so Stiles found her facial expression highly hilarious. His dad brought a protective arm around his shoulders.

“Why? What’s wrong with it?”

“No it’s nothing fatal or anything but, it looks like if its only days old maybe two three weeks. As if it’s barely healing.”

Well, that’s new, just then there was someone clearing their voice from the other side of the curtain. Mrs. Robbs opened the curtain slightly and Stiles saw Derek on the other side. He huffed out with a chuckle. Out of all the people to bring him clothing it was Derek, Stiles thought he would be calming down Kate; but here he was, handing the clothes and his robe to Mrs. Robbs. For a brief moment their eyes met before the curtain closed again. Stiles hoped that the _Muffliato_ charm worked well because he did not want his friends or the hunk of wolf to know about what the dark wizard left on him. The professor left, but not before telling Stiles to come to the infirmary wing every two weeks for a check up on his mark and if it bothered him at all. He promised his dad that he would do what she said, but he knew he wouldn’t most of the time.

He got dressed while listening to his dad complain about how he shouldn’t have let him duel. How it was ridiculous that someone like Kate was an Auror, she put her fellow companions and a number of students in danger.

“The Ministry will not tolerate this, not this time. I’ve seen her record, the woman is a monster.”

“What has she done?” When his dad was on a roll like this he usually lets a few things slip. He was thankful that his messenger bag came with his clothing. He kept the wand holster on, and while his dad was talking Stiles was stealthy getting his spying paper out.

“She does things her way, her second partner was killed when she disregarded both their safety. Her first wouldn’t even speak about her and resigned. Her last partner spoke of how she always tortured anyone guilty or innocent for answers. Not to mention she hunts endangered magical creatures. There was an incident with a student he-” And that’s when he realized he said too much.

“John, we need to get back and deal with this mess. I’ll wait for you outside.” Chris Argent’s voice broke their bubble.

John looked like he didn’t want to go, in fact Stiles thought his dad looked like he wanted to take Stiles back to California and stay there forever. The older Stilinski looked to his son.

“Listen kiddo, if anything else happens here and I mean anything you tell me got it?”

Stiles rolled his eyes but nodded anyway, “I mean it Stiles. Make sure no one sees your mark, it might not be anything but I have feeling it’s something more. Nearly had a heart attack today watching you without having the ability to help.”

Stiles hugged his dad tight, “Its fine dad. Besides I kicked ass and took names, sort of.” John groaned, “I learned everything I know from books, you, and mom; so I know I will be ok pops.”

“I’m pretty proud of ya.” The Auror said as he dismissed the charm and stepped out of the curtain. They walked to the doors and Stiles carefully placed his enchanted paper into a pocket of his father’s robes. “I’m going to check on you more often.”

“Dad no. There’s a limit to everything. Quit worrying old man, your hair will go grey faster than it already is.”

“Shut up Stiles.” They bid each other good bye and Stiles watched his dad walk away with Argent behind him. Something told Stiles that his dad will be extremely cautious with the family now. Chris seemed nice but when it comes to Stiles John did not let anything go. Two successes of the day, kicking Kate’s ass and slipping the paper into the Ministry. Win, win!

“Are you ok?” Stiles froze right before he was going to spaz out in victory.

“Uh yeah, totally, good. Me? M’fine, good.” Oh god his words are not working. “Shouldn’t you be ripping me to shreds for ripping your gal a new one?”

He turned to look at the wolf who was turned away from him looking outside a window. Maybe he saw a squirrel. Stiles did not know if he was angry or not the brooding face made it hard to tell.

“Good boy! You kept to our deal!” Stiles clapped his hands and Derek now held him by the throat with his back to the wall.

“I. Am. Not. A. Dog.”

“Says you.” Derek growled and opened his mouth his fangs growing. Stiles flinched a bit when he snapped his teeth just inches from his face.

“I don’t know why I even bothered with checking on you.” Derek growled out and Stiles managed a little shrug. The Sourwolf finally let go and Stiles rubbed his throat.

“I consider myself a dog person. Always wanted one too.”

“Stiles.” The wolf growled annoyed.

“If I rubbed your tummy would you calm down?”

Derek began to stomp away wallowing in his broodiness and Stiles kept right at his heels. The older boy ignored him but Stiles happily trailed behind him.

“Derek.” No answer but that didn’t stop Stiles, “How awesome was I? From a scale of one to a thousand, everything from one to a thousand being fucking awesome.”

“Negative infinity.” Stiles hid his smile and managed to catch up to Derek’s stride.

“So why did you check up on me?”

They kept walking and Stiles did not know where they were going, he knew the rest of the day’s duels would be canceled. He also knew the last class of the day would be alright if he skipped, just for today. The professor would probably know what had happened as well as the rest of the damn school.

“Because she could have killed you.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes, “Pfft yeah right let’s go with that lame excuse.”

“She almost did.”

“No what she did was mildly torture me.”

“Why are so calm about all of this?” Now Derek turned to look at him and Stiles shrugged.

“Because it was simple to read her. She wants to win and by the strength she has she usually does. She aims to maim and then take her time finishing her victim. Which is what I find confusing that you say she treats you so well.”

“Why is that confusing?” Really? Out of everything Stiles said that is what he caught.

“Forget it. You only hear what you want to hear.”

Stiles realized they were outside the castle and heading to the Whomping Willow. Seriously next time he will just order some or go to the shop for willow twigs. And perhaps think of better bets, cause nope. Derek leaned on a tree and Stiles stood a few feet away looking at the tree. The enchantment of keeping birds away was still strong.

“Quit it.”

Stiles scowled but didn’t face Derek, “Quit what?”

“Quit being so buzzy.”

“Buzzy?” Ah right his ADHD but Stiles was sure that the buzzing was shakiness and his condition. “Sorry no can do. ADHD is happening, and how can you tell that I’m buzzy?”

“It’s a wolf thing.” A snort from Stiles before Derek continued, “Is that why you smell like medicine every day?”

“Does it make me smell bad?”

Derek shook his head and stepped close to Stiles but not too close and took a breath in.

“No just medicated, I can’t explain it well. But your sent is hidden underneath it.”

Oh this is the perfect opportunity to crack a dog joke! No! Keep it inside you Stiles; don’t ruin this one moment between you two. Feeling a bit cocky Stiles stepped up to Derek and stuck his nose in the juncture that was Derek’s neck and inhaled. Derek smelled like before it rains and of the outdoors, and clean air. He felt Derek go rigid; smiling ever so evilly Stiles wanted to see how far he could go, so he put his hands on Derek’s chest feeling the rise and fall of every breath the Sourwolf took. He nosed at the Adam’s apple before stepping away from him, he knew it was hard to sneak up on wolves but this bunch was just too easy. Though he tried to cover his heart rate by laughing he knew Derek heard it clear as day. He began walking back to the castle thinking a nap might help get rid of the growing head ache he was getting.

“Are you doing anything this weekend?” Stiles shouted over his shoulder.

“Yes and even if I didn’t the answer would be no.”

“Yeah Yeah.” As Stiles walked passed the Willow the tree gave a small shake and Stiles waved to it. Odd, odd tree. When Stiles did come back from the outside he was tackled by Scott and Isaac.

“Holy shite Stiles! Are you okay?”

“You totally kicked ass dude!”

“Seriously! McGonagall came in after your dad hauled you out and she was pissed!”

“You’re alive!”

Stiles shoved them both off, “Of course I’m alive. If I didn’t think I would win I would have never agreed to her challenge. I’m not stupid you know.”

Erica came and hugged him tight, he tried to remove herself but her werewolf strength kept him pillowed on his breasts.

“You are now my second favorite. Isaac is now the third.”

Stiles noticed that Allison was not around and found it a miracle that Scott was not moping around or with her. Maybe finally seeing in person how her aunt is has given her a new opinion. Stiles knows Allison is a good girl and that confrontation with her aunt won’t stop him from being friends with her.

“Didn’t think you had it in you Stilinski.” Jackson said with an arm wrapped around Lydia.

“Yeah well anytime you want to settle something I’ll be glad to knock you on your ass.”

Jackson snorted and then Cora came barreling into him nearly knocking the wind out of him.

“You are the best ever!”

“Not to mention he is the first student ever to defeat an Auror so young, in all the history of dueling.” Lydia pouted and Stiles kissed her cheek with a promising of kneeling down and kissing her feet later. They all hung out for a while longer and eventually Boyd and Erica with Cora went to go find Derek. Scott, Isaac, and he went to go get something to eat before having a study session together for a potions exam. Back in his room Stiles dashes to the empty notebook to see if anything is written, the only thing written was:

_Safely in._

_There will be a trial for Miss Argent tomorrow_

_Morning. Would you like me to listen in?_

Stiles scribbled a messy ‘yes’ which disappeared into the pages. The papers response remained because stiles always liked to go back on information if needed. If Kate does get fired that just means something bad for the Stilinskis. She already did not like his dad and with what she said in the dungeons neither did her father. With this disaster he is sure that Kate and Gerard are going to be enemies, and this just worried Stiles. He can’t lose his dad, but if the chance arises he won’t let anything happen to any of them both if he can prevent it. He’ll need to watch himself now that he made an actual enemy that will kill him the first chance she gets. Amora flew in angrily when he opened the window and she pecked him hard on the head.

“Geez what’s your problem?!” She ignored him and perched herself by the fireplace. He drank some of the liquid that was given to him earlier and prepared for bed. He got Amora to quit being angry at him by feeding her.

When the weekend came Stiles was glad to ditch his most of his school uniform. It was a Saturday and he managed to catch up on some sleep. No homework to be done, so he managed to look through some of his books.

In Hogwarts a History he learned that the Willow had a secret passage that led to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. In order to get into the kitchens the painting of a bowl of fruit, tickle the pear and you’re in the kitchens. This comes in handy when Stiles craves a three a.m. snack. The book with information on dark witches and wizards he bookmarked a lot of pages. The information he found most interesting was on a particular witch named Norlenia Alden, this woman at a young age massacred a whole village and the wizards that lived there early medieval times and she continued messing with people and light witches and wizards until one particular wizard brought her down. The text said she was one of the dark wizards that gave way to the Bubonic plague, but it has not been proven. She wreaked havoc for a while and every time she killed someone she would mark them with her symbol; a circle with an upside down cross through it. She would burn or engrave her symbol into her victims flesh. Was his mark a symbol? If it was what did it mean? He couldn’t find any other information on it but maybe there was a book solely on Norlenia, he will have to go back to the library.

Before heading out, he took out the notebook out and it immediately began to react.

_Good Morning._

Stiles grabbed a quill and ink since it was already on the desk and wrote a ‘good morning’ back.

_The meeting is almost over._

_Would you like to know everything or the basic points?_

Stiles felt like Tony Stark with this, it was like having your own Jarvis but not with all the high tech mumbo jumbo. He wrote out ‘short version.’

_Miss Argent was brought before the council and without really giving it_

_A second thought, have dismissed her from the Aurors. She and her father_

_Have not taken this well and threatened the council and your father._

Stiles’ heart dropped down to his stomach, even though he knew this was coming it didn’t make him feel any better at all.

_The council seems to be glad to be ridden of her. With the outburst of the_

_Head Auror members of the council have made Mr. Argent leave his position._

_The Ministry will choose the new Head in four weeks._

_A few other members and Aurors have called out Miss Argent on her_

_Means of accomplishing her job. She is going to be given another trail for her crimes._

_In the meantime she will be detained in Azkaban._

Well, shit. Kate is going to Azkaban for things she’s done and Allison’s grandfather has been graciously fired. Hastily Stiles asked about his father.

_John Stilinski is currently heading back to his office for a break._

_The Ministry seems to be in his favor. Besides looking tired_

_Your father looks fine._

He will need to look into protective magic some more. Also write a letter to him about getting some more sleep. He ordered the book to keep an eye on his father and anything else that it would be necessary to report. He hid the notebook and pulled out the clothing for the day. Some dark jeans a black t-shirt with the words “I was born this Awesome,” on it in white lettering. He slipped on a red flannel and slipped his red chucks on. The final touches were a grey hoodie and a black beanie. It was staring to get cold so he would take a scarf, then he took an empty knap sack since he will do some shopping in Hogsmeade today. He made sure he had his money and left the room with Amora perched on his shoulder.

“You lazy bird.” He cooed at her and made his way to the Gryffindor painting,that was of a roman aristocrat eating fruit.

“Morning! Is Derek Hale in?”

The man cocked his head as if thinking and then snapped his fingers together, “Ah yes he is!”

“Cool so can I go get him?”

“No, sorry boy but you’re a Slytherin not a Gryffindor.”

Stiles was not dumb he knew this that’s why he came prepared, “I’ll hook you up with Amelia.”

Amelia was a renaissance woman painted in the halls leading to the library. It was lucky that he walked by just as she was talking about this dude and how she had a crush on him. The man coughed nearly choking on a grape before giving his full attention to Stiles.

“Amelia?”

“Yeah, you know, beautiful renaissance dame in the library hall.”

The Roman rubbed his chin thoughtfully and he was having a small argument with himself before coming to a decision.

“Alright, but you can’t tell anyone! Don’t be so obvious that you will get in trouble! I expect to get information with Amelia! It is just this once, you hear me?”

Stiles was stifling a laugh but nodded anyway, “One more thing, where is his room?”

And that is how Stiles Stilinski found himself making his way into the Gryffindor common room. It was nice and warm and very different from the Slytherin common room. He covered his face with a random book he found on a coffee table and made his way to the boy’s dormitory. He chucked the book out and knocked on the door, Derek was rooming with Boyd and another kid he didn’t know. Luckily Derek opened the door with a look of pure disbelief.

“STILES?!”

“Shh not so loud, my non-existent cover will be blown.” He said and he wiggled his way into the room. No one else was in here, he was guessing Derek wanted to have his alone time, because that’s how he rolls.

“How the bloody hell did you get in here?” Derek continued and Stiles didn’t answer since he was too busy looking at the sculpted abs and pajama bottoms that were hanging on those hip bones.

“Stiles.”

“Hmm?” Stiles hummed while still eating Derek with his eyes.

“How did you get in here?”

Painfully Stiles looked away to explore the room and go through random stuff.

“I bribed the Roman.”

“You. You bribed Aemilius?”

“Yup,” Stiles said while going through Derek’s trunk, he saw the Quiditch captain uniform before Derek slammed the trunk closed locking it. Stiles just shrugged and moved on to looking through some class notes. Amora also made herself comfortable by flying around once and then perching herself on a random bed. She kept a close eye on Derek though, watching him to see if he will do anything to Stiles.

“I bet that it is pointless to tell you to get out.”

“And you’re right.”

“So what am I going to ask is what do you want?”

“Come to Hogsmeade with me.”

“Why?”

“Because I want you to.” Duh.

“Go by yourself.”

“If you don’t go with me, I swear I will flood this whole room.”

Derek growled, “You wouldn’t.”

“Your right I wouldn’t but I would cause a ruckus and then blame you for letting me into the Gryffindor wing.”

Derek rubbed his temples and began looking for some clothes, “Who uses the word ruckus anymore?”

Stiles whooped and sat on Derek’s bed messing with Amora until the wolf man barked (haha) at them both to get out. He remembered the Kate thing and guessed that Derek will hate him even more now, once he reads the Daily Prophet come Monday. He supposes he will deal with that when the time comes, but in the meantime he has Derek to himself. Stiles picked up the book he threw on the floor and stuck his nose in it before leaving it back from where he first got it. As they exited the room he turned his head to say something to the Roman.

“You’ll hear something by tomorrow or Monday!”

“I better!”

It was then that Stiles noticed what Derek was wearing, dark jeans a long sleeved brown henley, and the piece de resistance a leather jacket. He didn’t realize he was staring until he nearly tripped over his own feet that had Derek snickering. When they stepped outside he wanted to go back indoors. Amora left them as soon as she felt the open air. It was when they were half way to Hogsmeade when the cold hit Stiles.

“Holy shit! This is unnatural no place should be this cold except the poles. What is wrong with you? Why aren’t you cold, you don’t look cold!”

Derek lifted an eyebrow, “Didn’t you check out a bestiary? We hardly get cold, our temperatures are different.”

“That’s not fair.”

“I don’t care.”

Stiles suddenly attacked Derek by wrapping his arms around the older boy’s waist. Instant warmth hit him, it was as if he was in a room with a decent size fireplace. He snuggled his face into the hard chest.

 _Hello new portable heater,_ Stiles thought and he hugged Derek even tighter.

“Stiles.”

“Yeah?” He said and he looked up to find Derek wolfed out. Hair grew on his face his eyes glowed red and his eyebrows were gone. “Where do your eyebrows go?” And he stuck his face right into Derek’s, trying to find the missing brows.

“This is so cool.”

“Let go.” His features returned to human form and the claws retracted. Stiles ignored him and kept his arm wrapped around Derek but now instead of planting his face on his chest he now stood behind Derek face planted on his back.

A muffled “Onwards!” came from him and surprisingly Derek began to walk forward dragging Stiles behind him. Thank the lord for werewolf strength. Before they entered the small assembly of buildings Derek dropped Stiles. Stiles scowled at him but Derek was not paying attention to him.

“Well we are here can I leave now?”

“No.” Was Stiles’ quick reply as he grabbed Derek’s arm and dragged him forward. It was Stiles’ first time coming here. Scott had invited him before but he was busy dealing with some other stuff.

They first entered Honeydukes, Stiles was craving something sweet. Derek followed right behind him. They were browsing through the sweets when Derek asked a question.

“How old were you when your mom died?”

That took Stiles by surprise but he answered anyway, he had a feeling if he talked about it with Derek he wouldn’t feel so sad about it.

“I was seven. How old were you when the fire hit?”

Derek picked up a candy apple, “The same age you are now, so it was not that long ago.”

“My mom was reading me a story when the intruder came in.” Stiles picked a small box to put caramels in it. “He demanded something of her, but I was so scared I didn’t know what it was. My mother seemed to know this person. But of course she never got to tell my dad who it was.”

“Derek moved on to the hard candies, “I came home one day, from being with Kate, to a house engulfed in flames Laura was next to my uncle’s unconscious body while hugging a screaming Cora.”

Stiles got to the chocolate frogs and opened one up, “Hurts doesn’t it? Especially when you think you could have saved them somehow.” He held the squirming chocolate to Derek who looked at it skeptically at first at then took a bite. Stiles ate the rest, he bought some sweets and stuffed it in his pack. They next went to Tomes and Scrolls a book shop.

“What do you need in here?”

“A book on protective magic that I don’t have to return to the library.”

“What for?”

“I’m worried about my dad.”

Derek nodded seeming to understand and followed Stiles helping him select the best book to purchase. He was going to buy a book on curse marks but Derek said he had one and would let Stiles borrow it if he wanted. And he so did want. Though he did not ask Derek why he had a book on curse marks. Stiles noticed that the shop had paintings they were selling. He explained to Derek that his room looked empty and he wanted something on the walls. Derek was not amused when Stiles picked one with a dog surrounded by a field of wheat. The next one he bought was empty, when he asked the shop keeper about it, he was told that the man painted on it usually left to hang with others. Stiles purchased both and was thankful when the cashier said they could deliver the paintings to his room. When they went back outside he noticed that Derek walked closer to him.

“So what is this butterbeer I’ve heard so much about and where can I get one?”

Derek snorted and took Stiles to the nearest pub that was the Three Broomsticks. They sat in a small booth in the back, Derek ordered two mugs and a loaf of bread with honey.

“You know when you have something to do you are not annoying.”

“It is because I get distracted and so focused on the task I’m given.”

“Do you ever shut up?”

“I don’t think so. People tell me I was hit with a babbling curse as a newborn.”

“I don’t doubt that.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out as their drinks and a nice loaf of crispy bread was put in front of them. Stiles studied the clear mug in front of him, the top was foamy and the rest of the drink was a light gold. He sniffed it and it smelled sweet, then he dipped his tongue in the foam. Derek let out a small laugh and Stiles’ ears began to burn.

“Just drink it.”

Stiles took a sip and licked his lips, it tasted like warm butterscotch but it didn’t have such and overwhelming taste. He took a piece of bread and dipped it in honey, this was also good.

“They usually sell it cold but when the weather changes to cold they warm the Butterbeer up.”

Stiles drank some more and started shredding pieces of his bread.

“Did you check on Kate today?” He asked and stuffed his face with bread.

“No. After this event I don’t think I’m going to see her much anymore. I’ve never seen her like that, but something inside me churned almost making me sick. Then I just had a feeling that I needed to check up on you. But then you were an annoying shit and thought it wasn’t worth it.”

Stiles nearly choked on his bread, “You’re not funny. Quit thinking that you are.”

They left the pub and began to walk around Hogsmeade, they bumped into Isaac and Cora who were “just looking around together.” Cora was glad her brooding brother was out and about.

“So you’re team captain of Gryffindor Quiditch. Are you ready for the first game? It is coming up soon isn’t it?”

“Yes. Against your house, which by the way is going to lose just like it always does.”

“Hey your house can lose you know!”

“Stiles, Slytherin hasn’t won in decades. Jackson is a good Captain and his team can score but in the end we score more and always catch the snitch thanks to Scott. The house cup will be Gryffindor’s for another year.”

“Wanna make another bet?"

Derek stopped and looked at Stiles. “As long as it doesn’t involve you getting killed by a Whomping Willow, sure.”

“Trust me that is not going to happen again but, if Slytherin wins Quiditch this year you let me into the pack.”

Derek smiled like a predator, “And if I win, you have to mind your own business and leave me alone,”

“Deal.”

A confused look appeared on Derek, “Deal? Just like that? You’re not going to argue with me?”

“Nope.” 

“I find you agreeing with me much more unsettling than you arguing with me.”

That made Stiles laugh, his dad always has said that a quiet and agreeable Stiles is always a suspicious mischievous Stiles. 

“So why aren’t you afraid of my wolf form?”

“Because you and I know there are worse things out there than a wolfy face with no eyebrows.” And Stiles wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis. Derek responded by shoving Stiles to the pint of him almost falling on his ass. 

“Hey easy fragile human here!” 

After a bit more shopping and annoying Derek they made their way back to the castle. They were at the entrance to the dungeons to say bye. Derek was walking away when Stiles called to him and beckoned him over. Groaning Derek came back and made a face as if saying, “Well?” 

Grabbing a handful of Derek’s shirt Stiles pulled him down a bit until their lips were almost touching. 

“The evil witch is gone. Can I have you now?” Stiles chuckled before licking Derek’s cheek and then running to the stone wall that lead to the Slytherin common room, he was laughing loudly. Ah this kind of thing is not good for his heart. He hurried to his room and tried to make the heat go away, he noticed some parchment wrapped rectangles in a corner. He will put them up tomorrow. He sat down at his desk and started to write his dad a letter.

_Hey Dad!_

_I hope everything is ok with the dueling problem and all._

_I’m fine so don’t worry! I want to remind you to sleep. I know you haven’t_

_Been sleeping well. Rest every now and then pops, nothing like_

_Before is going to happen again. Well, besides telling you to_

_Get more sleep there is another reason why I am writing._

_Do you think you can send mom’s broom to me?_

_Love your perfect child._

Stiles snorted and gave the letter to Amora, there was still some light out so she will make it there before nightfall. For now he was going to look over that book he bought and later dream of a large black wolf running in the forest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL, there ya go!  
> Chapter six will be posted maybe next week!  
> Leave a kudos or comment and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Stiles may not be so lucky next time! :D  
> I'm glad you all like it so far!  
> I tried my best haha.


	6. Game On Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE.  
> But school comes first, anyway chapter six is finally here!  
> Things will be getting in motion sort of haha.  
> Anyway please excuse my absence, to make up for it I was writing this chapter and I thought it too long so it has been divided into two chapters!  
> Enjoy!  
> Also: In here Hogwarts has eight years not 7, but students have the choice to continue to the eighth year or graduate in seventh year. AND the werewolves in my story here are like the ones from Van Helsing.

Come Sunday when Stiles woke up he went to get dressed in plain jeans and a pull over hoodie. Complaining about the cold of the outside, Amora came back at around ten in the morning with a short response from his father.

_Hello my “perfect child,”_

_Are you trying out for Quiditch!? I’ll send the broom_

_Tomorrow! If you join the team tell me when your games_

_Are! Every single one! I’ve always wanted you to join sports,_

_Actually, joining anything! So proud of you kiddo,_

_Write to me as soon as you can._

_Love, Dad._

Well, Stiles’ dad always wanted to be the type of father that would cheer his son during any sports game. Stiles was considering lacrosse back in the states but then his dad talked to him about the new job position and move. In all honestly Stiles was a bit disappointed, but now with this maybe he will lift his dad’s spirits a bit more. He turned to the notebook and opened it up, he scribbled a ‘good morning’ and waited for a reply.

_Good Morning Stiles._

Stiles wrote if there was any updates.

_Miss Argent was sent to Azkaban last night. Gerard Argent has_

_Gone home and will be kept under watch. Things are looking_

_Better in the office._

He then asked about his father.

_John Stilinski looks well rested today. He was most content_

_Of your letter yesterday night and has a broom ready for mailing._

_He will be in his office for the rest of the day._

_Will that be all?_

Stiles nodded and shut the notebook and his chest felt relief after learning of his father’s wellbeing for the day. Kate was now in prison and Gerard was being kept under watch, for what reason, Stiles forgot to ask. It’s alright he will ask it later on of something, for now he turned his attention to the artworks he bought yesterday. He unwrapped the one with the dog first it was a grown Doberman pinscher. Stiles hung it above his desk and the dog was ecstatic.

“Hey there boy!” It was a boy he was informed, “Look at you enjoying your new room!”

The dog barked happily and kept bouncing around the fields, it was a really beautiful picture.

“Let’s see, let me name you Ares!” The dog jumped, “Oh you like that! If you were out of the photo I would so be petting you like crazy right now!” Stiles looked at the painting a bit more and continued to coo at Ares.

“Now Ares, you shall be my guard dog. If anything or anyone comes into this room that isn’t supposed to you find me, got it?” The dog sat and gave a serious huff, better than casting a spell. Stiles is super lazy to cast something so simple. He unwrapped the other painting, the man in it still was not present. He hung it on the far side of the room next to the fire place. The painting was a room lit by a fire a stool next to it and a table in the foreground. It looked cozy and homey, he will have to have a chat with his new guest if he ever comes back. He got dressed in sweats and a pull over crew neck before heading down to the common room. He was going to hang with Scott until he canceled because his mom was visiting and he wanted to take time with her. Stiles understood, it would have been a problem if he said he was ditching Stiles for another date with Allison. Seriously those two have 8 dates every weekend now that they have hooked up.

Stiles thought of Derek and the Kate situation, the wolf may have said that he won’t talk to Argent anymore but Stiles was not sure. He felt uneasy because the news of Kate Argent in Azkaban will affect Derek in some way. And Gerard blowing a fuse and getting fired is something else that will be spoken about for a while. He just hoped Allison will not get picked on because of her family members. Stiles wanted to see Derek today but thought otherwise and decided to let the wolf man off the hook for today. One can only handle so much awesomeness. Besides, Stiles would like to relax before the day that Derek would want to literally rip his face off. Entering the common room there was quite a few students in. Some were playing cards, others gossiping, very few doing their homework, and various other activities. He spotted a girl who was on the Quidditch team, keeper maybe she wasn’t sure; he knew Jackson was a beater.

“Hello, um, Kirsten right?”

Kirsten squinted her eyes at Stiles as if he was something under a microscope, it made him fidgety.

“Stiles right?”

Stiles nodded and sat across from her, he noticed she was working on potions homework.

“So what do you want?”

Stiles shrugged at her question and pointed at her homework, “That’s wrong, the correct answer is dragon scales. Anyway has the team already picked out a seeker? The game is really close.”

Kirsten crumpled up her paper and started over, white out was invented for a reason you know. Kirsten began working again and shook her head at Stiles.

“No, all the ones that have tried are not up to par. I mean McCall has some serious speed, especially on that broom he got two years ago. Once Boyd and Hale are off the team I am pretty sure he will take position as the new captain along with Lahey as co-captain.”

Stiles helped her with her work in order to keep the conversation flowing.

“Listen, my dad is actually sending a broom tomorrow and I was hoping to try out for the position.”

Kirsten stopped writing and gave Stiles a once over and then started laughing.

“No offense Stiles, but you don’t look like you have been on a broom at all.”

“I’m glad you find this funny, really I do. I’m serious here, I can play and Scott will be nothing once we beat Gryffindor on the first game of the season.”

He was serious, he had seen Scott practice with Isaac and occasionally Boyd or Derek; Kirsten was right when she said Scott was fast. In fact, Stiles was sure during a Quidditch game that it was the only time Scott focused on something that was not Allison. Scott usually caught the snitch long before the other team would even notice where the little golden ball would be. Stiles thought it was cheating with his werewolf senses, ultimately not fair there was about four werewolves on Gryffindor. No matter Stiles didn’t need super human senses, he can beat them easy. He had some moves he made watching other Quidditch games before as well as going to the world cup every now and then. The only problem would be Jackson, he would need to do something reckless if he gets a chance to try out.

“I can guarantee that the house cup will go to Slytherin here on out.”

Kirsten winded down from laughing and now seriously regarded Stiles, he continued to speak.

“You know I am already winning points for our house and are pretty caught up, well just about, with Gryffindor. Usually its either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw that is in second.”

“You know it isn’t up to me that makes the decision.”

Stiles gave an annoyed sigh, “Yeah, I know, Jackass is the captain blah, blah. All I need Kirsten is a chance. You know Whitmore and I aren’t exactly buddy buddy so that’s why I am asking you. Please?”

With one final look the girl gave in and nodded, “We will take what we can get, help me with this homework and I will give you the details.”

Come Monday, the man in his painting still hadn’t shown himself to Stiles. Shrugging he got dressed to get ready for the day. Though he had his stomach in knots because of the paper today. Kirsten told him that he should meet her after classes were done for the day and to bring his broom down by the lake. She would be there waiting for him along with Jackson and two more from the team. With Amora perched on his shoulder and his bag on the other he set off to the Great Hall. He would think his dad will send the broom with a ministry owl since Amora was here. He saw his friends, Scott nervously waved him over. Derek, Cora, Boyd, and Jackson were not to be seen yet. Erica hauled him into a chair and a bowl of fruit salad was given to him.

“Did you see the paper?”

“Didn’t need to, she’s in Azkaban, sorry Allison.” Stiles took a look to Allison who seemed unconcerned about her Aunt being in prison.

 “Don’t worry about it Stiles, my father explained some things about her to me and honestly maybe this is what she needs.” 

“Derek said that it was understandable that he won’t see her for a while that maybe it was something he shouldn’t do anymore but with this I have no idea what he will say.”

And speak of the wolf, the Hales and Boyd enter the dining hall. The group at the table scramble to look like everything is normal. Isaac swipes the newspaper into a random bag and proceeds to pick some of his food. Stiles stuffs his mouth full of food trying not to look at Derek but still glancing at him. Scott started a random conversation with Erica, when they finally reached the table. They all say “Good morning” or “hello.” Cora smiles and sits starting with her meal. Derek sits close to Stiles with Boyd on his other side, causing Stiles to swallow hard. 

“So how are you today?” Stiles murmurs not looking at Derek.

Derek in turn gives a confused look and shrugs, “Fine.”

And then that was when a stupid, first year comes striding by their table, loudly talking about today’s paper. 

“Can you believe the paper?! An Auror in Azkaban! I don’t think that has happened in a long time or ever! The things she has done, even going as far as messing with a student at some school!” Stiles wanted to stab the kid in the eye with his fork but the brat’s friend cut in.

“Who was the Auror?”

“It was that lady that I heard the Slytherin beat in Defense! Argent or something like that! Looks like the ex-head was also removed from office!”

Everyone at the table groans loudly, Lydia went as far as shoving the kid to lose his balance. Then all eyes went to Derek who stood and walked to the table behind where he was sitting. He snatched the paper out of a girl’s hand and read the front page. The front page featured a smug looking Kate, which unsettled Stiles. He looked at Derek’s face, the wolf if it was any more possible frowned to a new level. Derek then clenched his jaw ripping the paper to shreds, he stormed out of the hall and the pack along with Stiles followed hurriedly. They kept following Derek until they were all outside and that was when Stiles’ silence became enough for him.

“I don’t know why you’re being ridiculous.” He noticed Derek flinch and Scott trying to shut him up.

“Stiles don’t.”

“Why the hell not? He is being a complete immature loser. He even said he won’t be seeing her much anymore so why does it matter? She tortured me!”

Stiles gave a yelp of pain next when his head slammed the stone wall, even the breath went out of him a bit. He really hoped he didn’t get a concussion, he placed his hands on Derek’s arms since he was being held to the wall by the throat. 

“See what I mean? Get over yourself and get over her Hale.” Stiles pat looking straight into Derek’s red eyes. The grip on his throat got tighter and some of the others rushed to pull Derek off of Stiles. The alpha snapped at his betas and they back off, even though they were straining themselves to help.

“Why can’t any of you understand what she has done for me?” Derek says almost broken but Stiles is not going to have it. With a flick of his wrist he sends Derek back slamming into the opposite wall; werewolf healing who cares.

“What she has done, is manipulate you and wrap you around her little finger. You’re nothing but a pawn Derek. Wake up and realize that. She is in Azkaban and hopefully she will rot in there.”

Derek roared and was about to launch himself at Stiles but Boyd, Scott, Erica, and Isaac got in his way.

“Stiles stop.” Scott pleaded but Stiles couldn’t stop he felt a need to say what was needed to say. He needed Derek to snap out of whatever spell Kate has under him, it is not love that is for sure. Kate Argent is unable to love anything Stiles knows he is right.

“She threatened my dad, Derek, she threatened to hurt him.” Stiles took a few steps until he was right in Derek’s shifted face. The only thing keeping him from ripping Stiles’ face off was Boyd’s arm. “If she gets anywhere near my dad, I will kill her. If you get in my way of that I’ll kill you too.”

And with that Stiles turned on his heel and left walking to potions, Lydia appeared at his side moments later. They didn’t say a word to each other and just walked. Stiles couldn’t stop thinking of Derek though, what happened to the Derek he was with during the weekend? He thought this would be his chance to have something with Derek now that Kate was gone but he was wrong. He will find out exactly what Kate has done to have Derek eating out of her palm. When potions started only Lydia, Allison, Scott, Isaac, and he were the only ones of their group there. And the rest of the day was like that as well, he was even excused from Apparation since his partner was not present. He worked through his lesson by himself, it’s not like he needed the help anyway. He huffed at himself, this stupid crush on Derek Hale was getting ridiculous, but he can’t help trying to get the wolf away from Argent. Deep down Stiles knows she will not stay quiet in Azkaban. Stiles was walking back to his room when he spotted Derek, Cora, Boyd, and Erica walking towards him the opposite way. Stiles stuck his nose up and didn’t give the alpha another glance but heard a growl when they passed each other. _Stupid, dumb werewolf,_ he thought to himself, _with the, the eyebrows, and face. Snap out of it Stiles!_ Stiles shook himself and scolded himself, becoming irritated with himself. He entered the Slytherin area and straight to his room where Amora flew into his face.

“Alright, Alright! Get out of my face! What is up with you?!” He half shouted but then he saw what she was informing him of. A package the shape of a broom wrapped in brown paper caught his eye. Before he unwrapped it there was a small tag with his dad’s hand writing.

_Good luck Stiles,_

_Love Dad._

He smiled and grabbed the broom, Amora perched on his shoulder to see as well.

“Well aren’t you curious today. Any other time I want to show you something you completely ignore me.” Her response was to peck the side of Stiles’ head, he also took that as a sign for him to hurry up and open the wrapped gift. He chuckled and did what they both wanted, when he unwrapped it he whistled to himself. The broom looked brand new but in an odd color, usually brooms would be ya know in a wood style, dark light wooden colors. However, his mother’s broom was a faded blue color with black and grey bristles. The handle dipped a bit for better grip and on the side of the handle in silver etching was his mom’s name in beautiful cursive. He didn’t know much about his grandparents from his mother’s side but he did know his grandfather doesn’t play when he made brooms. He knows three of the old man’s work are in museums since they were personally made for some famous retired or gone Quidditch players. It’s been a while since he has been on a broom but he will be fine, maybe. 

He looked once more at the painting next to the fire place and could have sworn he saw some movement. 

Smirking he just shrugged and said, while walking out the door, “If you get me in trouble in this castle because you can’t sit in your own painting. I’ll burn it.”

By the time he made it down to the docks of the lake he was already shivering of the cold and the snow that was falling was not helping. It was as if the snow bled through the layers of clothing and clung to his bones. He found Kirsten there already.

“Heard you and Hale had a bit of a scuffle.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “He’s just an asshole who I am so happy to see beaten come the first game.”

“So what was it about?”

“Kirsten, can we not? Where is the ass-hat and the rest?”

The girl smirked and waved a hand, “Its good when you have beef with other teams especially Gryffindor. So is he your boyfriend? Because I am not going to lie when I say that I would jump him.”

Stiles busted out laughing, this girl! “Shut up! Where’s everyone else?”

“I am not going to tell if he is! And they are coming right now.” 

Stiles turned where she pointed and sure enough there came Jackson and four other students that made the Slytherin Quidditch team. Two he noticed were the ones that were with Jackson when their ex-seeker gave them the bad news. Jackson groaned when he saw that it was Stiles that was trying for the position. 

“Are you bloody serious Kirsten?! This must be some joke right? It’s Stilinski! And look at his broom it looks like it was made in a toy factory!”

“Doesn’t look like anyone else is going to try out Jackson! I don’t see a line forming to get this part of the team! At least I know of Scott’s _condition_ and have a chance of beating him!”

Before the captain could say something, Greg interrupted, “I have no idea what McCall’s condition is nor do I want to know but he is right Jax. No one really wanted or wants to try for the team since we always lose to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff plus Ravenclaw have also kicked our butts before.”

“Just give him a chance, we need someone before we have to forfeit the season!” A guy Stiles has no memory of his name.

“In all honestly I’m your ticket to victory this year and next year and the final year.”

Kirsten snorted behind him and Stiles had a smug smile when watching Jackson struggle with the whole idea.

“And I’ve got a bone to pick with Hale.”

Again ignoring the sounds coming from Kirsten, Stiles waited on an answer. Jackson literally stomped the ground like a toddler throwing a tantrum. The guy was a werewolf for crying out loud and he is acting like he is three.

“Fine! Fine!” Then pointed a finger at Stiles, “One chance Stilinski, just one.”

A small chest was brought on the wooden planks of the dock, it contained the Quaffle, two Bludgers, and the Golden Snitch. Greg cast a containing spell that would allowing Stiles and the snitch to have enough room to be chased; but also keeping the snitch from wondering too far. The chest was opened and the snitch let loose, Stiles didn’t bother keeping an eye on it yet. He looked up to the sky it was fairly dark but there was still some light that would bounce off the snitch. He turned back to Jackson who was holding some kind of timer, he gave a questioning look.

“Usually it takes a seeker about fifteen to thirty minutes to catch a snitch when trying for the position. But in McCall’s case,” Jackson gave Stiles a stern look, “He did it under ten, seven minutes in fact. So, if you manage to do it under twenty, you’re in.”

Bunch of cheaters, how the hell did the Headmistress even let werewolves on the team?! Well she was in charge of Gryffindor a while back, which is pretty biased. Though Erica is a wolf and in her Quidditch team as Chaser and then Jackson in Slytherin. Though there should be a limit in how many wolves should be in a team. Stiles got the broom in between his legs and tip toed, the broom glided up slowly.

“Whenever you’re ready Stilinski.”

Stiles was seriously loving the broom, it was like it was made just for him like his wand. It was one of a kind. The slightest motion of his body moved the broom to where he wanted it to go. It was reading him perfectly, thank whatever God is up there for his grandpa. He took a look around and constantly heard the snitch pass by of in a certain direction. It was in a constant flow, in a certain spot only for so long.

“Let the Bludgers out when I say go!” He shouted below him to the others,

“WHAT?!”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “When I say go release the Bludgers are you deaf?!”

“I heard the first time you asshole! Why?”

“Because if I am going to beat Scott I want to prove I can deal with the Gryffindors and maybe beat his record in an awesome way!”

“You’re crazy!”

“Shut up and do it!” He took a deep breath and readjusted his grip, “GO!” 

Greg unlatched the two Bludgers and they went off after Stiles. He in turn leaned on his broom which shot out fast, so fast e almost lost his grip. The Bludgers were a few feet away even they had trouble keeping up with the broom. Stiles flew in a random line listening for the wings when he saw something gleam close to the water’s edge, there! The sneaky little thing was sticking close below. He followed it a few yards above it, when he realized one of the Bludgers got in front of him and heading straight for him while the other remained behind him. He met it straight on just as it was about to crush his skull he flipped himself, not the broom, upside down. The movement causing the broom to abruptly head straight down and the Bludgers collide with each other. When he pulled up his feet splashed into water and his hands enclosed around a small round shape. He smiled and gave a whoop into the air, he landed on the dock with a shocked team. Jackson leaned on a post and chewed on his cheek then looked up as Stiles touched wood. 

“Well, how’d I do?” 

One of the other players retrieved the Bludgers putting them back in the chest. Stiles threw the Snitch at Jackson who caught it smoothly, then started turning it in his hand.

“No one in tryout history has done that. Stiles, not only did you outsmart Bludgers without beaters but you did all that in five minutes. Clearly beating Scott and making his record look like shit.”

The other members cheered and Kirsten jumped on his shoulders. 

“I’m in?” Stiles said laughing himself.

Shaking his head and smiling, which made him look less like a douche, the captain shoved Stiles, “Stilinski you’re our Seeker. We are so going to win, Slytherin will be back with a punch and show that there is still good in this house.”

Walking back to their common room, Greg introduced the others, “So you know me, I play Beater, you know Kirsten, and Henry is our other Beater.” Henry lifted a hand when his name was mentioned, “Albin and Aislin over there are the other two Chasers with our captain.”

Making it now seven players for a Quidditch team, he will need to tell his dad about it. Stiles was buzzing with energy and excitement. 

“Alright enough fun, the game is next week and we will need this coming weekend for practice. I want the information of our Seeker’s identity a secret. What I don’t want a secret is McCall is no longer the record holder.” Everyone laughed at that, they had a small celebration up until they got to the castle. Stiles went to his room and placed his broom by his bed. He glanced at the painting but still nothing, Amora was let in. He was about to change for bed when he remembered his deal with the Roman that led to the Gryffindor wing. He left the Slytherin area and proceeded to walk towards the library since that was were Amelia was around. When he got to the painting he smiled up at her.

“Good evening Amelia.”

“Oh hello Master Stilinski! How are you this evening?” Her small voice said with happiness.

“Very well thank you, I hope you’re fine as well though I do have some news for you milady.”

She giggled, “Oh, and that is?”

“The roman that guards the way into Gryffindor digs you.” Amelia’s eyes nearly bugged out of her eye sockets. He did not see the point to beat around the bush besides he was tired and wanted to go to sleep. Amelia in her large frame fanned her face which was really red, huh, paintings blush, who knew?

“I-I have n-no idea what you talk of.”

Stiles wasn’t impressed, “Come on girl! I’ve heard you talk about how well toned he is.” At this point Stiles was flexing poorly and making Amelia blush in embarrassment. The other paintings in the hall seemed to have caught wind of his dumb motions. “How well the tunic fits his butt and how--”

“Alright hush!!” She says trying to hide herself, some of the others were giggling or chuckling at them both. Stiles gave a smug smile, Amelia looked like she wanted to be mad but the smile on her red face betrayed her.

“So anyway, go hang with the guy. He really seems to like you.”

Before the lady could say anything an angry huff caught Stiles’ attention. He turned to look and it was Derek, glaring at him.

“What a nasty glare that is.” Amelia whispered, Stiles smirked a little and that angered Derek even more. Derek growled having heard and started to walk away, Stiles gave a quick good bye before following Derek.

 _Why am I following him? I am mad at him and he is furious with me._ He thought to himself as he tried to keep up with the werewolf’s quick strides. _There is no one who will stop him from killing me right now._

Yet his feet continued to chase after Derek. _Instead of the wolf chasing little red, little red is chasing the wolf._

“Derek!” He shouted but the older boy was clearly ignoring him, “Derek!” 

Now Stiles was near sprinting, he noticed Derek was heading outside. It was nearing nine o’clock the teachers would be starting their rounds around ten-thirty. He managed to catch up to Derek and grab his arm to which Derek smacked away.

“Ok first, ow!” the werewolf strength was no joke, Stiles tried to will the pain away while he fanned his hand. “Second are you still mad?” Derek responded with a flash of red eyes.

“Right stupid question.”

“Get out of my face before I kill you.”

Stiles did the exact opposite he stuck his nose right under Derek’s chin, smelling, right at his Adam’s apple. The scent of rain, freshly cut grass, and something that was just _Derek._ The wolf stiffened at Stiles touch and then Stiles had to be a little shit and ruin everything to cover up his erratic heart. Stiles put his hands on Derek’s biceps and just sent a harmless shock to his fingertips. He could have sworn that Derek yelped and couldn’t resist the laugh bubbling out of him. He started running, thinking that was enough of teasing Derek for today, this just proved he was not e _ntirely_ mad at Stiles. He was catching his breath when he heard footsteps pounding behind him, turning he saw that it was Derek. The wolf stopped and turned right then left seeing Stiles he growled and it gave Stiles a thrill.

“Oh shit.” He chuckled to himself before running again but of course he knew he would be no match for a werewolf’s speed. He rounded a corner and putting a hand on stone, vaulted over a small stone wall. When his feet touched the grass on the other side, he felt a strong arm wrap around his middle and then the whole world tilted as he fell. He felt himself roll until he was on top of a very well-muscled chest. Derek still had his arm around him but he gripped tighter and the particular location made Stiles laugh since it tickled him. He looked down when he felt a huff of air brush his cheek, when he looked at Derek he was staring at his face. They eyes bleeding away to its green with some brown now that he was this close. He was pretty sure that the older boy could feel his heart beat on his chest. Stiles tilted his head and just traced every feature of Derek’s face, from his jawline to his hairline and everything in between. He noticed that Derek was doing the same.

“You infuriate me.” He whispered to Stiles, all Stiles did was smirk. Both unconsciously slowly gravitating closer.

“Do I?”

“Since the day you stepped into the Great Hall you are nothing but an irritant under my skin.”

Stiles gave a pleased hum, “Good, my life’s achievement has been accomplished.”

Derek rolled his eyes and now the arm that was around Stiles began to move up until Stiles felt Derek’s fingers were carding through his hair.

“Do you ever stop talking?”

“Nope, my father always said I must have been hit with a babbling curse the day I was born.”

Now just a hair’s breath away from their lips to touch. Derek suddenly realized what was going on when he pulled them both up from the ground. A wave of disappointment rolled through Stiles and it actually made him mad. 

“Go to sleep Stiles.” Derek said with confusion which made Stiles roll his eyes this time. 

“I was this close, this close,” And Stiles indicated with his pointer finger and thumb a small space for emphasis, “To my first kiss, dude, buzz kill.”

Derek didn’t bother answering, instead he squared his shoulders and began to walk away.

“Oh no, don’t you dare walk away from me Derek Hale.” 

He was not getting away from Stiles this no way in hell. The alpha kept walking and Stiles picked up the pace and when he caught up he made Derek turn to face him.

“I’m going to tell you this now,” He didn’t let Derek interrupt, “You are mine Derek Hale.” With that he brought his lips to the wolf’s. Stiles had no experience in kissing but he hoped he was not that bad; however, when Derek was not responding he supposed he sucked. He was about to pull away when this time both Derek’s arms wrapped around him making him make an embarrassing noise that was between surprise and pleasure. Stiles’ own arms wrapped around Derek’s neck and they kissed more, practically inhaling each other. No tongue, just long kisses and even when they broke for air either he or Derek would capture lips again. After a few more kisses Derek had his hands on either side of Stiles’ face. Stiles opened his eyes when Derek tapped forehead with him. 

“What are we doing Derek?” Stiles asked and was surprised to find his voice sounding small and unsure for once. But it was a very good question what were they doing? They get on each other’s nerves so much but they cannot seem to stay away from each other either. Just mentioning Kate would make Derek flip a switch. Derek was almost turning eighteen and if his dad knew he would also, flip a switch. They were running circles around each other, biting at each other, and now that they are here, now, so close, what were they to each other? 

“I don’t know.” Derek replied and took Stiles’ lips once more, when he opened his eyes this time around, Derek was nowhere to be seen. Sighing to himself Stiles retreated to his room having enough of today. He changed and went straight to bed not bothering with his medicine or anything else, he was just tired and confused with himself and Derek. So he closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep. 

He knew he was dreaming when he was floating through the air and glimpses of going outside came to view. 

“This is so weird.” He murmured, he never had a dream where he was fully aware of what was going on. With the dream being so detailed he was pretty sure he will remember this when he wakes up. The familiar walls said he was in school but then he left the grounds heading to the forbidden forest. 

“No, no, and no. Wake up Stiles. Time to wake up.”

Dream or no heading to the forbidden forest even in dreams would not turn out to be something good. He needed to wake up, he needed to. He tried to see if this was an illusion and not a dream by casting a simple spell, but nothing happened. Illusion was still not out of the question but his feet touched the ground just at the edge of the forest. Gulping Stiles tried to take a step back but found that none of his limbs would work. He could not even turn is head and all he stared at was the darkness of the forest. There was suddenly growls and pairs of eyes appeared, on in red, two in blue, and the rest yellow. The howl of wolves rose up next but by now Stiles, sort of relaxed he knew these wolves even though aside from the red eyes the others he couldn’t really put faces to. The howling was suddenly cut off and the eyes disappeared, the sound that followed next made Stiles want to scream. It was piercing whistling sound that seemed to pierce his skull into his brain, it _hurt._ How can something hurt if this was a dream or illusion? _Wake up Stiles!_ He started to struggle within himself when a cold laugh broke through his attempts. The laugh sounded like it was coming from five different directions.

“ _Stiles.”_

Stiles went back to struggling, a voice with no body that it belongs to is definitely not friendly. Why isn’t he waking up? Is it possible to have a panic attack in a dream? Because Stiles is about to find out.

“ _You can’t run away Stiles.”_

Stiles was nearing hysterics when the voice spoke again.

“ _You cannot hide from me Cse--”_

Stiles ended up gasping for air as he sat upright in his bed. He held a hand to his chest gripping his shirt. He was having a panic attack, Amora noticed and she flew to his side hooting loudly and afraid. Stiles hurt and he didn’t know why but what he did know was that nightmare terrified him to the bone. Whatever that was, whoever that was, nearly said his real name. Stiles closed his eyes tight wanting the feeling of his skin and bones constricting his airways to stop. When he was finally feeling ok he calmed down Amora. Waving a hand the fire in the fire place grew brighter lighting up the room some. He looked at the clock on his night stand, it was three-forty in the morning.

“That was some nightmare,”

Stiles froze trying to place the voice but couldn’t he quickly grabbed his wand and stood on his feet ready to face the intruder. To his surprise however, there was no one in there but he and Amora.

“Over here child.” Stiles followed that voice and it turns out it was coming from the painting of the mysterious marauder. Sighing he placed his wand back on the stand and walked toward the art on the wall. Amora was still puffed up from him having an attack so he was trying to soothe her by petting. When he came to the painting a man in his early looking thirties was sitting by his own fire trying to warm up his hands, but he didn’t look cold.

“About time you showed up.”

The man did not say anything but chuckled, then stood and neared stiles so that his waist and above was all that was in the frame. He covered most of the background, and now looking at him he was not wearing any modern clothes but a tunic, with pants, and boots. The man had a long leather coat with a scarf, and its painted wand in a holster. He was thickly bearded and had piercing blue eyes, with a face lines with tiny scars and just plain _tired._

“My name is Stiles.”

“What the bloody hell is a Stiles.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, honestly it’s like people were deaf or something, it was starting to get annoying how much he had to repeat his information.

“Me, so who are you?”

“Alden.”

“Alden what?”

The man huffed and lifted an eyebrow, “Just Alden. It is a last name, just use that.”

“Rude. So how come you just showed up now?”

“I was exploring the castle it has been a while since I was placed in Hogwarts.”

“It does not take that long to explore this place dude.”

Alden just smirked, “Ignoring that. Why did you purchase this picture?”

Stiles shrugged, he really did not know why. “I don’t know, I just did. Did you not want to be purchased?”

“I have no problem of being purchased or not, I was simply curious.”

“Right.” Well, this is awkward he had no idea what else to say but luckily Alden did.

“What were you dreaming of that made you so scared when you woke up?”

Stiles recalled the nightmare now that it was mentioned and shivered. He remembered the feeling of not being able to move, the forest, the wolves, the sound, and the voice. Amora gave a small hoot and Stiles nudged her with his head, making that gesture saying he was ok. He looked to Alden and again gave a shrug.

“I don’t know, it was a dream but I had no control of myself. It was almost as if the dream was controlling me. I could not move, I couldn’t do anything not even speak. I was moved to the edge of the forbidden forest and then there was a sound and a voice telling me that I couldn’t run or hide from it. I was scared.”

He had no idea why he was telling this painting about it, but it made him feel better about it. Maybe he just needed to tell someone or in this case something about it so it wouldn’t eat at him for the rest of the day. He was like that, holding things in, letting them eat at him until he could answer why it was happening or if there even was an answer to it. Alden just blinked and nodded, then scrubbed a hand over his face.

“Feel better?” He asked and stiles was surprised.

“Actually yeah.”

“Good but do not feel to relieved Stiles, it may have been a message. A warning or just a nightmare. Go back to sleep, I may or may not be around tomorrow or the next day. Need to catch up with a few friends around here.”

With that Alden went away from the frame and into the one of the dog, the dog barked and was given a pat on the head by Alden. The man did not look back to Stiles but continued to walk with the dog to the small cottage and then into it. Stiles frowned and placed his owl on her perch and slid back to bed. He hoped it was not a warning and simply a bad dream. Alden did not seem back but he wanted to know more of the artwork maybe he can look around for information on it. About half an hour passed before Stiles could go back to sleep this time he lit his medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all liked it!  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> I'll post when I can!


	7. Game On Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again the chapter was too long in my opinion so I decided to split it into two!  
> BUT it still ended up being really long!  
> This took forever to finish!  
> I really hope you all are enjoying this.  
> I will be able to write more, so chapters will be posted more frequently soon, but for now I will post when I can.

Tuesday morning rolled in and Stiles was glad that he did not have another freaky nightmare. The uneasy feeling of it went away, maybe it was a one-time thing. Then… he remembered what happened between him and Derek last night.

 _How the hell am I going to face him today?_ He thought, smacking himself with his palm on his forehead. _Ugh, seriously, how is this my life? It is bad enough we want to choke each other and he gets all growly, well done Stiles._

Looking at a small mirror he had on a wall he noticed his forehead red with the amount of smacking he did on his forehead. Great, that will take a while to go down, hopefully it will go down by the time he goes to breakfast. He sat on his desk pulling out the notebook and a scrap of paper to write to his dad. He opened the notebook and wrote good morning before the notebook had a chance to say it first.

_Good Morning Stiles, there have been two major events._

“Tell me.”

_First Kate Argent has been sentenced to life in Azkaban, no one to see her. She_

_Is up for consideration of execution via Dementor kiss._

_Well fuck,_ He thought, well the book said she was up for execution but not going to be actually executed, he wrote for it to keep tabs on that and asked for the second thing.

_The second is that there has been communications with the American_

_Aurors. It seems as if a student of your old school never made it to the academy and Aurors there_

_Were hired to investigate. The child, 16 year old Annabelle Rodgers, had_

_Been found murdered. The Ministry of Magic has offered their assistance._

_The Americans have asked other countries and schools to check their student’s attendance._

_They have not caught the wizard or witch responsible._

He didn’t know the girl who was killed but the thought of it being someone from the school he was in was… scary. He wrote to keep him informed of that as well, hopefully his father will not have to get involved in this. He also wanted to make sure the killer stayed far away from his school and dad. Thinking of his father he asked about him.

_John Stilinski has been worried about this murdered student but he_

_Is relieved that you will be alright. He also anticipates your news on_

_Whether or not you made the Quidditch team. And it_

_Looks like your father may be the new Head Auror, for even Argent_

_Agreed your father will be a better fit._

He thanked the notebook and hid it away, yeah he knew his dad would be worried; but he even saw for his own eyes that Stiles was safe and at school. Stiles laughed imagining his father giddy with anticipation on news of his Quidditch tryouts. He was also happy that his father would be the Head Auror but also he would be even more worried now that his father will be in major danger again and even targeted for all the good he would be doing. Stiles rubbed his shoulder, hopefully nothing like that will happen again. He would not like to leave his dad alone and he definitely does not want to become an orphan. Taking out a pen he began to write to his dad.

_GUESS WHAT FATHER OF MINE?!_

_I, Stiles Stilinski, your child, has successfully figured a new_

_Way to dissect Muge Worms without having them explode_

_Their insides on you._

_I’m serious but that wasn’t the news I wanted to tell you._

_I actually made it as Seeker of Slytherin’s Quidditch team!_

_The first game is this weekend so hopefully you can come,_

_If you can’t that’s ok; there will be others. And mom’s_

_Broom is AMAZING! Props to grandpa Jole._

_Be safe dad, Love ya old man._

_Stiles._

Satisfied with the letter he gave it to Amora and she flew out the window. He didn’t understand why she did not stay at the school’s aviary. Maybe he will check it out and see if there is an issue with it or something; or maybe Amora is just picky as hell and he is unknowingly spoiling her even more. Shrugging, he got his clothes and toothbrush ready to head to the restroom, he always timed his baths so not many or no one was in there with him to see his curse mark. When he was done he headed back to his room for his robe and book bag and then headed for breakfast.

“Sup Cat woman.” He said as he fell in step with Erica.

“Hello, hello Batman.” She purred, this golden haired beauty is dangerous; she looped her arm in his and they entered the dining hall. Derek was not there to Stiles’ relief and then he heard Erica giggle beside him, he arched a brow.

“Relax little red, the big bad wolf is not here yet. He is probably just waking up after we all had a run in the forest.”

“Okay one no idea what you’re talking about and will deny anything you say. Two how can you guys be allowed in there?” And he remembered the nightmare and shivered.

“Stiles we are werewolves and we are not the large dog like things when we fully shift. We are definitely the scariest thing out there, even the centaurs do not get near us.”

Sounds impressive but he will decide for himself if he ever sees them in person, hopefully it will not be anywhere near the forest. They got to their table, Derek and Jackson were the only ones missing, Scott came crowding into Stiles’ face.

“Stiles! You have to help me in transfiguration today!”

“Don’t I always help you?”                                                    

Scott made a confused face and then broke out in his goofy smile, making Stiles laugh in return.

“Oh, yeah totally slipped my mind.”

Isaac scoffed and gave Scott an annoyed sneer, “The idiot was awake all night panicking, thinking of ways to get you to help him. The blot didn’t remember he is partners with you in the classroom!”

Nearly everyone was laughing, even Boyd had a smirk on his face. Scott looking like a kicked puppy, while Lydia didn’t look impressed. Allison was giggling as she gave Scott a peck on the cheek. Just as Stiles was taking a bite of his breakfast, Lord douche of asshole land forcefully slapped him on the back causing him to mildly choke on his food. Scott was patting his back and with the werewolf strength he was not really sure if it was helping. Jackson sat down next to his girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss, Stiles glared at him.

“The fuck, you ass?!”

“Shut it Stilinski.”

 _“_ Go choke on a wolfs bane coated dildo you shit head.”

Now Isaac was the one to almost choke only this time from laughter, Jackson glared this time but didn’t say anything else. Stiles could have sworn he saw a smirk, well Lydia looks like her boyfriend is one kinky dude. Jackson turned to smirk fully at Scott and took out the weird timer that he used to time Stiles yesterday.

“Coronus Timer give the time it took our new seeker to catch the snitch.”

The small pocket watch looking thing made a whizzing noise and opened up. A robotic voice sounded through it. Ah, Lord Dick head was keeping up his douche bravado to keep his position a secret. At least, Stiles hoped he would quit being a dick. If not he can always make sure that Jackson receives special “surprises” whenever he enters the dorms. The little watch made a clicking noise.

“Jackson it does not matter if your Seeker did a good time, we all know Scott is still the record champ.” Erica said giving her hair a flip but, then Isaac chimed in as well.

“But it is good you found a Seeker.”

“Just shut up and listen.”

So they all did, except for the Gryffindor team, who sat without a care in the world. Stiles kept up with the act and leaned into the little device.

“ _The new record holder of Hogwarts Quidditch now belongs to the new Slytherin Seeker. Scott McCall, Gryffindor Seeker has lost the time to Slytherin who caught the snitch in five minutes.”_

With that the little watch turned off and there was a satisfied smile on Jackson. Boyd dropped the spoon he was holding which splashed into his cereal bowl. Erica looked like she was solving a complicated problem in her head by the way she kept frowning and muttering. Isaac was on the floor because he tried to get up from the bench and fell. Lydia was smirking so of course she probably knew it was Stiles because Jackson told her. Allison just had her eyebrows reach her hairline. Cora was opening and closing her mouth like a gaping fish. And Scott, Scott, Scott, poor guy was smiling one second and the next just shut up from his seat.

“WHAT?!” He shouted and Stiles was snickering so bad; he noticed that other students apparently heard of Scott’s loss. Oh man it was just too good.

“NO WAY! HOW? WHY?!” Scott snatched the timer from Jackson’s hands and was asking the thing over and over to repeat the information. At this point Stiles couldn’t hold in his laughter any longer. Jackson grabbed the thing back and now Scott was shaking Stiles.

“Do you know who it is?! You must you can’t stop laughing tell me!!”

Stiles tried to push him off, “I don’t but the look on all your faces was too good not to laugh at.”

With that they all went to their classes, with a well shocked Scott who looked like he was going to have a heart attack any moment. When he got to potions Harris was in a creepily happy mood and it was making the room uncomfortable even for the Slytherins. Derek was already in the classroom but didn’t give Stiles a look and it sent a pang to Stiles’ chest.

“He is not ignoring you.” Boyd said as he sat down next to Stiles. Stiles in turn just gave a grimace.

“No idea what you are talking about. Write down notes or something quit being all wise and knowing like your girlfriend. It’s creepy.”

The stoic boy just smirked, “Whatever you did to him last night made him start thinking”

Well Boyd didn’t let the Seeker news get to him, “I did nothing!” he shout-whispered to Boyd.

“You’re good for him Stiles. Keep getting on his nerves.” After hearing that Stiles just turned to look at Boyd like he wanted to murder him. From his peripheral he saw that Derek was giving his own look to Boyd with a bit more malice.

“I hope you fail Muggle Studies.” Stiles muttered but the other Boyd just chuckled.

As the day progressed Stiles heard of the new rumored Slytherin Seeker who, no matter if he broke Scott’s record, Slytherin would still lose. Yeah right come game day they will all see that spastic ADHD riddled Stiles Stilinski is a force to be reckoned with. In Defense the duels were still going on and he saw that Derek was not far behind him when it came to using his magic to defend but it still lacked something. He was called again today and like the first time the match didn’t last even ten minutes. Then came apparition class and they were again at the field. When he tried to walk next to Derek, Erica pulled him back and kept him a few paces behind the other two. Their target was now three quarters of the field away while the other students were at half.

Stiles started talking not to Derek, to himself to keep from saying anything stupid _to_ Derek. He started talking about different herbs and their uses and ignored everyone’s “shut up stiles.” His word vomit was uncontrollable when he wanted to not think about something. When the professor set up the flags, they were allowed to begin. Instead of Derek going first like always, this time Stiles went first, apparating with ease to the flag. When his feet touched the ground he was just talking about the medical uses of the Babot Root when a firm hand clamped over his mouth. He frowned, then looked to see that the hand’s was Derek’s.

“Stiles shut up.” He told the younger boy, but all Stiles did was get pissed off and bit what he could of the hand on his mouth. Derek quickly took it away with a grossed out look on his face. Then Stiles was back on the other side of the field and continued to talk to himself.

 _Give the guy my first kiss and what do I get? The silent treatment!_ He began to vent in his head, _who does he think he is? Oooh look at me I’m Derek Hale and my special talent is brooding and wallowing in my own silence._

Then Derek appeared right in front of him, “Stiles sh-” and now Stiles was back to the flag.

 _Look at my perfect face and muscles,_ Stiles continued and was now making faces to go along with his venting. _Don’t look at me because I’m Derek Hale, watch me flash my eyes at you._

It continued like that for the rest of the class, Stiles apparating before Derek could get a chance to do anything. Stiles didn’t even know why he was mad, he just was, stupid werewolf. When the class ended he gathered his belongings, he going to find Scott and see what stupid stuff they can do today. However, those plans were put to a stop when Derek appeared in front of him and easily picked him up; it caused Stiles to flail.

“Woah hey there Fido! Put me down!”

Derek did not say anything as he ran with Stiles to some unknown location. He saw Erica and Boyd smirk and that made him even angrier.

“Seriously Derek let me go!” He tried to pry the steel bars that were Derek’s arms off but, of course, that did not work. When he was finally put down, he looked at his surroundings, they were at the aviary.

“What’s the big idea?!”

“Why are you ignoring me?”

Stiles scoffed, “ _Me_ ignoring _you_? You are the one that hasn’t said a word to me!”

“ _Stiles_ , I am not ignoring you. You’re the one that won’t listen to me!”

“You’re the one that didn’t show up to lunch!”

Derek rolled his eyes and rubbed his face, “I needed to get my stuff together okay?”

Stiles gave him a scowl and not knowing what to do flailed his arms.

“The hell is that supposed to mean!?”

“I don’t know!”                 

Stiles made a frustrated noise through his nose and tried to shove Derek, who of course, did not budge one bit. He was pulled back though and before he could say anything at all Derek kissed him.

Stiles pulled back, “Just because you ki--” and his lips were Derek’s again. Then he didn’t think any more and just went with it. He couldn’t help it, kissing him, it felt right. Derek pulled away first and Stiles was sad it was already over.

“I don’t know what it is about you but you make me angry.”

“What ar-”

“Stiles just shut up. Please.”

Stiles clamped his mouth shut and was trying not to blurt anything else and let Derek continue.

“You make me angry and I don’t know why. It makes me even angrier just thinking of why you make me angry. But I don’t know how or what to feel about you. When you first entered the great hall I didn’t know how to react. You smell so good to me better than Kate.”

At that name Stiles was going to interrupt when Derek once again covered his mouth.

“Don’t. Lick.”

Stiles nodded and Derek began to speak again, “You smell like rain water, the trees back home, and something that just plain screams mine. I want you but then I don’t. I want Kate too. I miss her but it’s like you’re taking over. I don’t know if I want that.”

Stiles was confused and slowly took Derek’s hand off his mouth, “Forget about her!”

“Stiles just-”

“No, now you shut up. She is wrong for you, whatever you feel for me it’s practically the same for me. I want you. I will not beat around the bush. I like you. Figure out who you want now, because I am not a patient person Hale.”

Then Stiles stomped off inside, he didn’t want to be bothered by anyone so he went for his room. When he entered he slammed his door, he briefly noticed that Alden was there but froze as if he was going to leave and Stiles blew up.

“WHAT THE FUCK?! Seriously what does he mean he doesn’t know what he wants? She’s a bitch and I am not. What else is there to think about?!”

Alden put his hands up in surrender and sat down, clearly amused by this whole show.

“All that man pain inside him is making him stupid.”

“Clearly.” Alden said nodding.

Stiles threw his hands up, “He kisses me and then says he doesn’t know how to feel about me!”

“The bastard.”

“And I really, really like him, but he has his head up so far up Kate’s ass he doesn’t see that everyone around him is trying to protect him! His sister for crying out loud is trying her damn hardest so he can live his life well, even after the death of their family!”

“Twit I’m sure.”

“I want to smack him in the head so badly but he’s a werewolf! The hell can I do to a werewolf?!”

“Kill it.”

Stiles turned to face the painting, “Alden?”

“Yes Stiles?”

“Shut up.”

The man just started laughing and then just left, not even offering words of comfort. He was slightly saved when Amora came into the room and dropped off a letter and a small package in his hand. In the package were some homemade chocolate frogs, his dad probably took the time to find his mother’s recipe. Taking a bite of one he opened the letter.

_SON OF MINE._

_You’re not funny kid. That is gross and I am glad you did_

_Not tell me what it was. HOWEVER, I am so proud of you Stiles._

_You can bet I am going to the game, even if I have to neglect my_

_Duties for one day. I will not miss this! Your house or whatever_

_Has green in it right? Because I got this little flag here and a scarf,_

_Thanks to Allison’s father. I’m gloating this I am._

_I have the right to gloat._

_I’ll see you soon kiddo!_

_Love Dad._

Stiles laughed, his dad’s letter making him feel a lot better. Even imagining his dad waving a small Slytherin flag is pretty funny as it is. His father would be sitting with the head mistress and other important guests and teachers. He blew out air and patted Amora, then promptly fell in bed for a nap; he had snacks in his room so he really did not want to go to dinner. Though, not even two hours later he was woken up by the sound of a lot of paper being turned over and over. Stiles opened his eyes when the sound stopped but then the sound returned and them thumping from where Stiles kept the hidden notebook. He frowned and got out of bed quickly, he got the book and lit the desk lamp up. The book flipped itself open and gave no greeting but just started giving out information.

_There has been another murder, but this time in the_

_Japan school area. Another student has been murdered in_

_A similar way to the first. The Aurors think of them as not_

_Connected, but your father and Argent want to keep an eye on that._

_Your father has requested the autopsy reports, Japan has denied that request._

_The Americans have agreed but not until the end of the month. Though they_

_May hold some information. That is not all there may have been another_

_In China but that is well covered it is not proven._

The hell was going on? Who was mercilessly murdering kids? What was the point? Well hopefully it was indeed not connected but then again no one just goes murdering children. He wrote down to make sure the paper gets the information on the autopsies and on any more killings. He asked about Kate.

_Miss Argent has been…quiet. She has not caused any trouble_

_While being imprisoned. It is worrying her brother her new behavior._

That is not good and Chris should be concerned. Then he asked if it could get the information on Kate Argent.

_Understood, while I am in the archives would you like_

_Any other files to be transferred to the notebook?_

Stiles thought about it racking his brain, he was about to write no when the thought struck him. He wrote that he needed the files on the Hale fire and the murder of Laura Hale.

_Understood._

_Your father has gotten very happy on your Quidditch news._

_Good Luck Master Stiles._

He will probably get those documents by the end of the school week, so hopefully Friday. If it is one thing he learned about his father being in law enforcement and being head Auror is that he is a natural born snoop. He wishes he had his computer but he was not a magic prodigy for nothing, just like his spying paper he has loads of other tricks. He will get to the bottom of the Hale fire and what happened to Laura. He went to do homework, munch on some snacks, and then went to bed. He was grateful when no creepy voice sounded in his dreams.

 

The morning came and Stiles did not meet up with the rest in breakfast instead he picked up a sandwich from the hall and left to return some books to the library. He copied all the information on the things he thought would be related to his curse mark. He kept the bestiary and he remembered Derek was going to let him borrow a book but to hell with it. He will get the information he needs eventually. Wednesday went with both Derek and Stiles ignoring each other to the fullest. Every one of their friends were rolling eyes and just groaning at both of them to stop ignoring each other and make-out. Cora even came up to him at the end of the day.

“So what happened?” She asked as innocently as she could.

“You’re not cute, just letting you know now and your brother is a giant asshole who has no idea what he wants.”

“I’m adorable. So tell me something I don’t know.”                                          

Stiles sighed wanting to pull his hair out, “He said he feels something for me but he is not sure if he wants anything with him. Next time we see Kate someone needs to kill her and I will be happy to oblige!”

Then Cora looked pissed, “Seriously? _Seriously._ If Laura was here you two would have already been dating.”

Stiles was pretty sure that his face was turning red, but he listened as she continued to talk, “You and Laura would have gotten along well. Both of you don’t take any of Derek’s shit. Derek changed after the fire but he became a stranger when Laura was found. You would be good for him. In fact ever since you came he has said more words than any of us remember him saying.”

They were nearing the Gryffindor area and Stiles didn’t want to hear anymore of Derek; he was getting a head ache about him anyway. That and he just wanted to be near him but refused, he was being ridiculous he knew but it is just, he just doesn’t know.

“Cora its fine really it is. I’ll show him what he is missing.” He waggled his eyebrows and she laughed.

“Listen after the first game the full moon will be coming up. We all usually head out to the forest for a run. Everyone goes even Allison and Lydia. You should come to, if Derek tell you something just ignore him and let him brood.”

“Ha alright I will think about it.”

He’ll go just to piss Derek off he was about to say good bye when she said one last thing, “He wants to talk to you, he told me to tell you that.”

He smirked, “I’ll talk to him after the Quidditch game.”

They each said good bye and promised to meet for dinner. He wanted to ditch again but odds are that Scott might come haul his ass over to the hall. When he got to the Slytherin Common Room he was greeted by Albin who nodded towards the boys wing.

“’Sup?” Stiles asked curiously.

“We got something for you in Jackson’s room that is of the utmost importance Stilinski.”

How hard is it to say Stiles? It is an easy six letter word, it cannot be that challenging. Stiles shrugged his shoulders he followed Albin. They got to the door and went in Stiles noticed that all the guys were in. Jackson clapped his hands,

“About time our Seeker arrived! Seriously Stilinski the hell were you doing?”

“Was talking to Cora.”

“Well, whatever the point is he is here!” Greg smiled and threw Stiles a large package that weight slightly. He arched a brow in question but no one would answer him and just gave him idiotic looking grins. Placing the package on the tabled he pulled the string from the knot and it slowly came undone. It was the Quidditch uniform; shirt, robe, gloves, pants, leg guards. He fist pumped the air.

“Hell yes, now we are talking!”

All the boys gave a cheer and Jackson placed his boots next to the table, “Don’t forget the boots.”

Looking over the green uniform he saw his last name and number on the shirt and robe, _Stilinski 24._ He noticed the shirt was long sleeved it would make sense since the snow is unpredictable the first month and a half. He can only expect it to be incredibly cold especially at the heights he will be in. They talked about some strategies that they could try and talked about strategies that the Gryffindors used. Stiles mentioned that they may have gotten cocky so they would mix their moves with previous wins, not bothering making anything new.

“I agree with Stiles on that. They will use old moves they used from previous wins.” Henry said nodding and then Jackson gave his input.

“Same here and even if they do make something new it will only be used once and for points with the Quaffle. Hale will mainly use winning moves but that’s it.”

“We play a clean game, the less fouls the better. We are here to prove ourselves and represent our house right?” Albin said in his thick accent.

“Alright we will practice come the weekend. So no plans.”

The team was dismissed and Henry went to go inform the girls about the brief meeting. Stiles hurried to his room so no one would see the uniform. He greeted the dog and Alden was M.I.A. Amora hooted a greeting and he went to hang the uniform on the bed post. The broom was hidden away in a corner, he decided to work on some homework before getting some grub. When he left his room and entered the common room, a girl stopped him,

“Oh Stiles perfect timing, Hale is outside asking for you!”

“Cora?”

“Nah the hunk of a brother.”

Well, okay then, Stiles took a breath and then walked out of the wall and sure enough there was Derek and everyone else. He blew out a breath he did not realize he was holding in. Derek took a glance at him but then looked away and took the lead to the Great Hall with Boyd on his right. Scott came bounding next to Stiles and threw and arm across his shoulders.

“Bro!” It was funny hearing Scott say that; ever since Stiles taught him some American slang he has not been able to stop using it. “It was not cool you ditching us you know.”

“Cry me a river Scott and name it ‘Don’t Care Creek’” That earned him a painful punch to the shoulder.

When they arrived they sat happily down and Derek even sat down next to him but neither he nor Derek said anything to each other. Tonight’s dinner was roast beef or ham, with mash potatoes, sweet potatoes, and various cooked vegetables with warm buns. He ate only a plate and a half but the wolves except Lydia (praise the Queen) and Allison ate like rabid animals. Most ate about three plates. They finished and walked out of the hall.

“Oh Boyd I have to do something so come with me.” Erica said as she pulled her boyfriend away to a different hall.

“Hey Cora let’s go see if we can find out who the mystery seeker is.” Isaac said but it was Cora that pulled him away and cackled like a mad woman.

 

 _Ok weird well at least Scott and Allison are with me and Derek._ Then Allison started to make and excuse.

“Scott lets go outside for some fresh air!”

Scott looked confused, “Wait, why? I was going to ask Stiles if he wanted-” and he was caught off by Allison kissing him. And there Scott goes, intoxicated by Allison and she in turn giggling and pulling him away; she even had the nerve to give Stiles a wink. Now it was just him and Derek, he glanced at the older boy who was equally annoyed at being left behind in this situation. Stiles gave out a dramatic sigh and motioned for Derek to follow him, he was going to the dungeon but he wouldn’t mind the company. Derek walked beside him and he couldn’t help looking over at the older boy. Derek was looking straight ahead and then a thought hit him. He made a bet with Derek on the Quidditch game. He probably knew that Stiles was the new seeker and did not say anything, he did not honestly know, or he did know but was confident that Slytherin will still lose. He made a face and that got Derek’s attention,

“Why are you making that face?”

Stiles was going to say something but then he shut his mouth, no he will talk to him after the game; Derek gave a snort.

“Oh right Cora said you will talk to me after the game.”

Stiles bit the inside of his cheek, _don’t fall for it Stiles no matter how hard you want to say anything._ He walked faster but Derek’s stride was longer so he caught up easily enough.

“Are you seriously not going to talk to me?”

His mouth opened again and then he breathed, if he doesn’t say a word in the next five minutes he will explode.

“Well the silence is nice. I’ll piss you off more often so you will shut up.”

“OH SHUT UP.” There he went, let it be known that if Stiles Stilinski does not say anything for more than five minutes, he is dead. “Why do you even want me to talk huh? Why? You said I am annoying and you tell me more often than not to shut up.”

When he looked at Derek he noticed the wolf was smirking, clearly content with himself.

“Don’t look so smug Sour wolf.” Then he frowned and Stiles cooed at him, “Aww there is that frown we all know and love.”

“I liked it better when you didn’t talk to me.”

“Tough shit babe.”

“Don’t call me babe.”

“I’ll call you whatever I want Sour Wolf.”

Now he scowled and Stiles steered left heading towards the Gryffindor tower and he was pretty sure that Derek had no idea where they were going since he was arguing with Stiles.

“So you’ll come next full moon?”

“If you’re not being an ass yes.”               

“Stiles.” Derek sighed looking tired.

“Yeah, yeah I will go I want to see how the whole shebang works.”

“Shebang?”

How odd that they can get along one minute and the next want to strangle each other. Is this what love is? Getting so mad add each other but at the end still gravitate towards each other. What an odd pair if Stiles says so himself, but they are not together.

“Yeah, the transformation and junk.”

They got to the Roman guarding the way to Gryffindor and Stiles smiled at him and waved.

“Hey Aemilius anything with Amelia?”

There was a smile that was quickly hidden and then he turned away, “I have no idea what you are talking about boy.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Right doesn’t matter if you tell me or not I’ll just ask her.” And he ignored the painting when he tried to make an excuse and turned to Derek.

“Well Derek here we are.”

“I didn’t notice where we were going.”

“Yeah I know I intend to have that effect of people. So in typical American style cheesy movies, after I walk you to your door I get a kiss.”

Derek gave Stiles a bored look, _ugh such a party pooper this wolf,_ he thought to himself.

“Well am I going to get one?”

“Good night Stiles.”

Derek did not go in, probably not wanting Stiles to hear the password to the house.

“Seriously? You do know I don’t need to hear the password to get in there you know.”

They both ignored the Roman’s outburst and Derek pointed a finger to the space behind Stiles.

“Go.”

Reluctantly, he turned and left heading back the other way. When he got back to his room, he greeted Amora, got ready for bed, and lit his medicine. When Friday came later that week, Jackson and Stiles had to make excuses (separate excuses) as to why they would not be able to hang out with the others. Practice started today and Stiles was pumped for it. They had to wait until the end of day. Luckily the others had things they had to do so no real hangout was needed and no one paid attention to Stiles’ reason on not hanging out. Derek was going to be busy since his uncle was apparently visiting to take them somewhere. According to Erica it was Derek’s mother’s birthday and they were going to clean and put fresh flowers on her grave as well as the other Hales’. The Slytherin Quidditch team were on the pitch and the good thing was that all team’s had to schedule times to use the pitch for practice. The even better part was that if any student whether they be on a Quidditch team or not, was in the presence of a practice their team would be disqualified. Each team deserved their own privacy when it came to game tactics and secret moves for the game, it was only far.

“Alright, everyone get familiar with the fouls in the book?” Jackson asked and all the others nodded their heads. “Good we need to try to step away from those, I know in the past we get ahead with ourselves and do the wrong thing.”

Which was true he heard from them that the team had trouble with cobbing, which was the excessive use of elbows towards opponents and blocking. Though the blocking was completely uncalled for since it was called wrongly against the team. Albin and Aislin had the particular issue with cobbing and Jackson wanted to break that habit; a few good hours in practice will hopefully, at the most, engrave in their heads. Jackson even put Stiles in their drills, saying that a Seeker was useless if all he did was sit on his broom and wait. It was better to practice with the whole team to get tips and advice for sharp turns and sudden actions. After a good two hours of drills they touched ground for a break and moves they plan to use.

Kirsten backed light snacks and a lot of water, it was better to eat light since they were going to go back up soon after.

“Alright the floor is open to anyone.” Jackson said sweeping an arm around their little circle.

Henry was the one that spoke first, “Derek, Boyd, and Max are chasers. They have a solid tactic on passes. Not to mention Cora grins like evil when she bats Bludgers on any of us.”

“I got knocked out by her last year.” Greg says in shame and he gets a pat on the back to lift his spirits.

“Use the sloth grip roll.” Stiles said and they all looked at him, “You hang upside down on your broomstick to avoid a hit. Since you all looked at me like you didn’t know what that was it is used by them too. That’s how they often avoid hits.” They nodded and then Jackson spoke out next.

“Derek and Boyd are not prone to flinch at anything that comes their way. I looked up some different but totally legal moves. One that caught my attention was the Transylvanian Tackle.” Greg motioned with his hand to continue, “Boyd and Hale usually hand the quaffle to Max while they hang back to mess with us as a distraction. So this tackle is basically fake punching someone on the nose to confuse them. As long as our fists don’t make contact with their face it counts as tactic.”

Aislin seemed to get the idea, “So while two of us handle the captain and co-captain the other tackles Max and get the Quaffle.”

“Exactly.”

“So we play the cleanest game we can in order to knock them off their game and force them to play rough?” Stiles questioned and that was when Jackson smiled like an actual wolf.

“Now you’re getting somewhere Stilinski. Alright we got four more hours of pitch time let’s get to it.”

They got back onto their brooms and got to practice new tactics as well as old school tactics. Everyone was pitching in with their own inputs and the feeling was good. Maybe this would be real good for Stiles, an activity to keep his ADHD in check and if he is tired enough he will fall asleep faster instead of staying up incredibly late. Then he remembered the files he ordered the paper to get through everything but hopefully get through a good deal of it. And with how vigorous the training will be this weekend he will be pretty busy. Saturday was the same except that Scott wanted to hang out but he made an excuse that he needed to meet up with Finstock because he got in trouble. And bless Scott who did not hesitate to ditch him when it came to Finstock. He managed to sneak into his dorm and room, when questioned on his broom he said he was holding it for someone.

“Hey Stiles!” A girl named Leslie called and he turned to her, noticing that she held a small red package in her hand. She held it out to him and he looked at it questionably, he was not good at rejected people, in fact if she was interested in him, the world was probably ending.

“McCall asked me to tell you that your group will be at the Three Broom Sticks.”

“Ok cool.” He hurried to his room and Alden was there.

“Hey Alden.”

The man bowed his head, it made him seem royal sometimes, but then he became too sarcastic even for Stiles.

“Stiles, your book has been making a racket.”

He took out the notebook and there was something already written in the notebook.

_It was too much to copy to the notebook._

_So I managed to convince an owl to send the files to you._

_It should be there around 7:00._

How the hell did the spying paper manage to do that? He will have to order it to sneak into his father’s coat if he visits. This is a cause to examine this, it’s absolutely brilliant but he will need to see how far it has evolved. He only used the spying paper charm twice before this; both for very short times. He checked the time and it was 7:01 and there was a knock on the window, sure enough a Screech Owl fluttered into the room. Amora became irritated at the thought of another owl in her territory. The owl had a good stack of files in its claws; Stiles hurried to rid of it of its load. He placed the papers on his bed and managed to get some jerky from his trunk, he fed the strange owl five pieces before it flew off. Looking at Amora she ignored him and he chuckled while trying to get close to her.

“No matter how I treat other owls, you know you’re my favorite.”

She didn’t look at him, “Amoooooorrraaa. Don’t ignore meeeeeeee.” She kept annoying him and then he placed the remaining six jerky strips in front of her. Her reply was one peck to the head before she started to eat. He turned to the thick files on his bed and took them to his desk, so much for joining the others at Hogsmeade.

“What do you have there?” Alden asked, curiosity in his voice.

Without looking up Stiles gave an answer, “It is Derek’s family file. They died in a fire and he said Kate was there to pick up the pieces after the accident. But it doesn’t seem right with me.”

“Derek? As in the idiotic werewolf you were ranting about? I don’t know what the deal is just kill him at be over with it.” Stiles rolled his eyes and opened the file.

_ Case No. 23514568 _

_ Case Name: Hale Fire _

_ Status: Closed. _

_ Lead Auror: Kate Argent. _

Why does that not seem like a surprise? He shook his head, “I have a bad feeling about this.” He murmured to himself, then began to read further.

“Read it out loud.” Alden asked and Stiles did maybe Alden will notice something wrong with this.

_ Number of Victims: 10 Deceased. _

_ Cause of Fire: Accidental Faulty Electrical Malfunction. _

_ Cause of Death: Smoke/ Fire Inhalation. _

_ Other Notes: Possible Arson? _

“Possible?! POSSIBLE?! That is complete bullshit.” Stiles seethed and he looked up at Alden and realized the man in the painting looked troubled.

“How the hell can they just close this, when even today wizard homes are not entirely wired? Pure bloods like the Hales wouldn’t be so careless, especially since they were werewolves. This should have never been closed!”

“The cause should be arson clearly. Continue reading Stiles.”

_ Bodies of Victims were found in the basement area. As _

_ Well as the living area, possible escape routes were _

_ Probably blocked. I was the first Auror on scene and called _

_ For back up. Upon arrival the exits were blocked and there was _

_ No way in. The flames were powerful enough to block out any of _

_ Our Aurors’ spells. There may have been clause for a wizard _

_ Arson. There was nothing else we could do. When the flames were _

_ Put out the bodies were counted. Before the flames were out, four _

_ Of the Hales survived, one sustaining major injuries. _

_Signed: Kate Argent_.

That is all she had to write? All monotone and if he didn’t know any better she almost made it seem she was disappointed that there was any survivors. He flipped through the files to see if there were any other Aurors that might have made a statement but there were none. It was clear arson, even she had the mercy of stating that. How odd that no Auror could calm the flames faster enough to manage more than three survivors. Who the hell signed the ok on this? He flipped the paged up and looked at the seal and next to it was a name in blocky lettering.

 _Gerard Argent_.

Of-fucking-course. Of course. Why didn’t he see that? Kate probably had a better relationship with her psychotic father than her brother did.

“How low has the Ministry gone?” Alden spoke out and Stiles shook his head.

“My father is going to become Head Auror soon. Things will definitely change and become the way they should be.” The man mumbled incoherently but Stiles ignored him and looked to see what else was in the file. There was smaller individual files for each of the deceased Derek’s mother was the first one.

_ Name of Deceased: Talia Hale. _

_ Type: Witch/ Born Werewolf (Alpha) _

_ Mother of: Laura, Derek, and Cora Hale. _

_ Spouse: Rasmus Hale _

_ Siblings: Peter Hale. _

There was even files on children, Stiles felt sick, who would be cruel enough to trap children and kill them? He closed the file not wanting to read anymore, there was a file on Laura but he thought if he read it he will probably puke. He got up and managed to conjure up some red string and thumb tacks. He re-opened the files and began to put the brief report in the middle of a far off wall. Surprisingly with the help of Alden they managed to make a decent Evidence Wall. Again, father was a brief sheriff it was only natural to pick up some tricks, this was messy yet understandable like everything else in Stiles’ life at the moment. The deceased Hales were separated away, but string connected it to the report. He will have to ask Cora, if her family had any known enemies. There were pieces of papers with different titles such as: motives, evidence, suspects, victims, and a couple of others.

“How come you seem calm about solving a murder Alden?”

Stiles moved the fram so the man can look to the wall better, “I was an Auror, I suppose, or the man I was painted after was an Auror of some kind. Do you have any suspects?”

“Well, I need to ask Cora like I said but I have a nagging feeling in my gut that Kate and Gerard had something to do with it.”

“Are you sure it’s not just because of this woman that is “going out” with your Derek?”

Stiles sighed, “He is not MY anything, and I am sure it has nothing to do with that. If it was any other Auror, they would have full details on the report as per protocol. If it was any other Head Auror there would have been a mass search on this, it’s a clear murder yet he signed it off as accidental and there are no other statements of this fire none; not from the survivors.”

Then a major thought struck him, “Derek says he was with Kate that day though.”

“So Miss Argent is off of the suspect list.”

Stiles shook his head, “No, no, I know what my gut is telling me Alden. She cannot be trusted, she knows more than what she reported. If what others say is true she wouldn’t hesitate to hire goons to do her dirty deeds behind the Ministry’s back.”

Alden nodded, “Alright then, we need to gather as much on her as we can. See if there is any newspaper articles on the fire.”

“Wait. We? You’re hardly here and now you are suddenly interested in this. What’s up?”

The man simply smirked and shrugged, “For a good few centuries there was nothing worth my attention until now.”

They went at it for a few more hours until Stiles grew tired at the crack of dawn. He went to bed and within a few minutes, fell asleep. Sunday was all about practice yet again and it got hard making an excuse for that day. Scott wanted help on potions and Erica, Boyd, Cora, along with Isaac wanted help in their Muggle Studies work. Harris was the one that saved the day, The Head of the House Slytherin came and grabbed Stiles from his friends saying he needed Stiles for something. Harris ushered Stiles to a different direction when they were out of sight.

“Make this House proud Stilinski, I’ll see you, as the Americans put it, on “Game Day.”

That was weird and creepy but he questioned it no further when he left to get his broom and change into some comfortable clothes for practice. When he turned a corner he crashed into a very familiar chest.

“Derek.” He said as a greeting.

“Stiles.” He said just as stiffly.

Stiles clapped his hands together, “Alright, good talk.” So he side stepped to get out of his way and move on. He took three steps when Derek stopped him.

“What are you up to Stiles?”

Stiles turned on his heel to face the werewolf with a smile on his face, “Wouldn’t you like to know Sour Wolf?”

“Just don’t get yourself killed.”

Stiles skipped to stand in front of Derek, “Do you care about me?”

“No, I am just telling you to be careful.”

“That sounds an awful lot like you care.”

He scowled something that made Stiles’ heart flutter, _ah no good, need get out here before my heart makes even more embarrassing noises._ Stiles pulled Derek’s shoulder and he kissed the wolf’s cheek.

“I’m not the one that needs to be careful Derek.”

He left and when he turned the corner he ran to get his stuff, Jackson is going to kill him for being late. The game was set to be on Wednesday, classes were going to be canceled that day. So Monday and Tuesday people were getting pretty excited, he hung out with his friends on Tuesday, since they all needed a break before the game. It was also on Tuesday that he bumped into Lydia at the library.

“Hello My red haired goddess.”

She smiled but rolled her eyes, “Alright Stiles, what is going on with you besides the Quidditch thing.”

“Nothing.”

“Stiles,” She rested a hand on her hip and gave him a stare that said he better start talking or things are going to get ugly.

“Just looking into some research, you know just some side stuff.”

“The Hale fire?”

“How did you know?!”

“Stiles you’re so hung up on Derek it makes sense that you would do something like this. So I want in on it.”

Stiles blinked thrice and then pinched himself, he was thinking about smacking himself with the book in his hand when Lydia spoke again.

“I want in on this. So tell me what you got.”

He did and even said he got the files, but did not mention the spying paper or the file on Laura just yet.

“Well what do you need in the library?”

“I need newspaper articles on the fire. Maybe there is something in them that the report clearly does not have.”

“Makes sense. I know there is something else you’re not telling me but I will wait.”

Stiles was surprised yet again by her, she flipped her hair in the way she always does. She gave him a smile that must melt hearts, because his was melting already.

“Just because I said I’ll wait does not mean that I’ll wait that long. I’ll give you a week.”

“You’re merciful, really.”

“I know I am.”

They spent the rest of the day going through papers and they managed to get five articles on the fire. He gave a copy of the report to Lydia, she was going to see what she could get out of the whole thing. The promised each other to keep this between just them for now. If it became any bigger than they will ask the rest of their friends for help.

 

Wednesday arrived, Quidditch day. The Great Hall was buzzing with nearly every student in Hogwarts. He sat next to Lydia and got a good plate of eggs, toast, and tater tots. Allison beat Scott to sitting on the other side of Stiles.

“If you see your dad today and I manage not to give him my congratulations.”

Stiles smiled and nodded, “I will thank you.” It made sense that she would know that already. She and her dad were alright but the rest of the family not so much, he hoped her mom was not crazy.

“Why? What’d there to congratulate for?” Isaac asked and Boyd answered him.

“Mr. Stilinski is going to be the Head Auror. I think they will announce it tomorrow and a small celebration will be given in a couple of weeks.”

They all congratulated Stiles and his dad. He said that he will pass their good vibes along. Derek didn’t say anything though. Students were given free hours before the game started in the afternoon. So they were hanging out by the willow around ten they were placing bets on who would win. Lydia, Jackson, Erica, and Stiles were the only ones that bet for Slytherin to win. At eleven he was going to go get his things and get ready.

“Alright, well I am going to go see if I can find my dad before we get to the pitch.”

“Everything alright?” Scott asked and Stiles waved him off.

“Yeah, there is something I want to ask him about like the celebration thing and if he can take me so I can visit Diagon Alley.” There were some eye rolls, he kissed Lydia, Erica, and Allison on the cheek. “Ladies if you would save me a seat I will be eternally grateful.”

He bowed and left for the castle, when he got there he stuffed his clothing into a bag and got his broom. Kirsten recommended he go to the tent first so no one would see him and get ready there. He got a little bit off track when he was plastering himself against walls and trees and humming the James Bond theme. However, when he finally did make it to the tent there was separate cloth stalls to change. He left the robe and broom outside, leaning on a bench to go change. He finished putting on his shirt and gloves when the rest of the team came in, dressed and ready to go. He stepped out and there were some whistles and he laughed.

“Looking good Stilinski!” Aislin said with a large smile on her face.

Henry threw something at him, it was some goggles, brand new and a good brand.

“Dude, I can’t take this. I’ll give them back after the game I promise.”

Henry just ignored him, “No, keep them. It’s from all of us, for saving our butts this year.”

Stiles slipped them on and had them rest around his neck, “Thanks guys.”

Just then the flap of the tent was opened and in walked Head Auror Stilinski, looking like the proudest father on the face of the earth. He smiled like he did before his mom died and it honestly made Stiles want to cry.

“DAD!” He shouted and ran in for a hug, the older Stilinski crushed his son.

“Stiles!” John held his son away from himself but kept his hands on his shoulders, looking him over in the Quidditch uniform. “Look at you kiddo.”

Stiles beamed “Same to you Mr. Head Auror.”

“Congrats Mr. Stilinski!” His team mates said.

The elder chuckled and bowed his head, “Thank you.”

“Hey dad, meet Albin, Henry, Kirsten, Aislin, Greg, and the captain Jackson.”

“Hello, nice to meet you all.”

The others greeted John, and Stiles did not miss that his dad was indeed wearing a Slytherin scarf; it even had the snake embroidered on it. The sound of a horn got their attention the game was about to begin in five. John turned to his son giving him one more bone crushing hug.

“Alright good luck all of you.” To Stiles he said, “Be careful son and I will find you after for a picture. I need one for my office.”

Stiles waved his at his father as he left and got his broom as well as sliding on the Quidditch robe.

“Alright everyone knows the game plan right?” Jackson agreed and then Henry, the co-captain spoke next.

“And the back up plans right?” Everyone nodded.

They all walked to the pitch entrance which was covered to hide the teams. There was already someone giving the opening speech. After a few more minutes the Gryffindor team was announced and the players flew up the pitch.

“Alright, guys, this is it. Let’s kick some Gryffindor ass.” Jackson growled.

“And now, the arch rival of the Gryffindors, the nemesis of all time!” This voice is seriously going to go crazy when the game starts. “Will they win this year? They might with the record their new seeker set!”

Greg elbowed Stiles and they all smirked, “Here they are Slytherin!”

With that they got on their brooms and flew out, the sudden sound of people cheering, and booing, erupted in his ears. Everyone got into position, but Stiles being the seeker went a few feet higher than the rest. He spotted his dad who was clapping like a mad man, he couldn’t hear him but was pretty sure that he was cheering Stiles on. When he looked across, he saw Scott with his mouth hanging open. He smirked and then waved at him, dumbly Scott waved back; then Stiles slid on the goggles. He looked at his other friends in the opposite team and they were all just as shocked. Though he couldn’t tell with Boyd. He was positive with his wolfy eyesight Derek was looking at him, so he winked. The referee came flying between Jackson and Derek and amplified his voice enough so only the players can hear.

“Alright lads and lasses, I want a clean game. Slytherin I’m talking to you,” Stiles gave a small snort at that. “Everyone knows the rules, ten points each time the Quaffle goes through. Just because the team catches the snitch it comes down to points. But we all know it wouldn’t be fun. So, good luck, ready?”

All the players leaned on their brooms, Stiles laced his fingers together and pushed his arms in front of him cracking his fingers.

“GO!” The Quaffle was thrown up, the Bludgers released, and the snitch out of sight. The players below split and Jackson managed to get the Quaffle first. Stiles did not just want to sit for two reasons: one, He wanted to sweep the field and two, unlike Scott who was taking his time flying looking for the snitch, he did not have werewolf vision. So he took off and passed Albin who was chasing Boyd, then there was a ding sound.

“Ten points to Gryffindor!” The crowd went wild but it didn’t get to Stiles and it didn’t get to the other players on his team either. He stopped briefly scanning the area he was in for a golden light, thank God it was fast enough that it took Scott a while to find. He saw the three Slytherin chasers forming a Hawkshead Attacking Formation, the three chasers formed a triangle shape and were forced Derek and the other chaser aside; suddenly having Albin use his broom to hit the Quaffle into a goal post. Isaac gave a look of surprise.

“Ten points for Slytherin! The snakes are getting serious!”

Ha! There is no way they will lose. He began to move again and the chaser whose name he didn’t know flew next to him. He did not have time for that so he leaned a bit more on his broom and it shot out leaving the chaser in the back. He looked to see where Scott was, he still didn’t find the snitch. He was sweeping the other side of the pitch when in his peripheral he saw Cora beat a bludger towards him. He smirked and loosely held onto the broom and then swayed his body to the left, resulting in him hanging upside down. The bludger passed by where he was previously positioned. When he swung back up right he blew a kiss to Cora who was smiling devilishly at him. He was ignoring the commentator until another ding rang out, he didn’t look to see who it was.

“That’s another ten points to Slytherin! I tell you all these guys are stepping up! Johnathan is it too late to change my bet?!”

Scott flew next to him, “Any luck?” He asked and Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“You’re funny. Loser buys grub at the pub!” He shouted flying away from his best friend.

“And there goes Max with the Quaffle yet again, looks like Gryffindor will catch up to Slytherin’s 20 points!”

Aislin was flying straight at him, Jackson and Albin were keeping Derek and Boyd at bay. Every time the chaser moved to get around the female chaser, she followed suit; just as they were going to pass each other she got her hand into a fist and swung. She didn’t hit skin of course but the other chaser used both hands to block the fake punch consequentially dropping the Quaffle, Aislin caught it. She got to the goal posts and tricked Isaac as well, the sweet sound of the ding rung out.”

“DID YOU ALL SEE THAT?! OF COURSE YOU DID! Miss Lowell of Slytherin just did the Transylvanian Tackle!! Unbelievable, with that Slytherin have thirty points!”

The crowd was going wild now, and with brief looks to the crowd, Stiles saw many shocked faces. He saw Scott give a sharp turn and he made for that direction. He looked to see what he was looking at and realized that Scott played him. There was nothing in front of him he just baited Stiles. A good thing he caught that before he actually made it to Scott. He abruptly turned to a different direction and he actually saw a fleck of gold. So he followed it, Scott didn’t notice yet. He squinted and, yes it was the snitch! However. Before he could go any faster a bludger shot through missing him by a hair’s breath. It caused him to lose sight of the snitch, he growled and surprised himself. That what happens when hanging with wolves, he shook himself and flew to catch up to Greg.

“Greg!”                                        

“Stiles you’re supposed to be looking for the snitch!”

“I know but some beater made me lose sight of it! So I’ve been thinking Dopplebeater defence!”

The commentator suddenly spoke up, “Ten pointes to Gryffindor!”

Greg was not concerned but smiled like a predator, “You got it.”

A dopplebeater defense was when both beaters hit a bludger at the same time making the force of the ball twice as powerful. Powerful to even break a broom but these guys with the exception of two humans on the red team, can totally handle it. And that’s exactly what happened when Henry and Greg managed to cause Boyd to almost topple over, missing the catch for the Quaffle; Jackson scored.

“It’s now Forty to Twenty!”

An hour into the game was when Gryffindor was starting to get the picture that there was the possibility that they will lose. Gryffindor was called out on four fouls which was going according to plan. Scott and he were playing circles around each other, Scott almost got the snitch but he was called out with cobbing. So then both of them lost sight to the snitch, if Stiles was not on here Gryffindor would have already won. Both teams were doing some amazing moves, at one point he made eye contact with Derek and with his hands made a heart, the wolf rolled his eyes and flew off. The Gryffindor chasers were going to make a goal but more than one of them was in the goal area causing them to be called out in a foul and the Quaffle returned to center pitch. Kirsten was a beast at blocking but so was Isaac that was why the points remained as they were.

That was until, “And with that goal that takes Slytherin to fifty points! Just what has gotten into them?! Fifty to twenty points how it that even possible?! I don’t think the snakes have ever been ahead of the lions in decades!”

An hour and a half passed and the score was now sixty to fifty. They managed to catch up to his team. From across the field he manages to spy a little golden fiend and stiles was starting to come up with a plan. Wands were allowed onto the pitch so long as the caster did not use it on any players, spectators, broomsticks, or any of the four balls. He didn’t need his wand even though it was in his holster on his thigh, there was nothing against magic on the pitch. All he needed was to distract Scott long enough to get the snitch if he managed to make him crash onto the grass even better. He summoned a small stone in his hand and made it look gold. He was aiming for a Wronski Feint. He was going to follow the snitch from below so when Scott faltered he would sharply pull up and the real one, he hoped it would work. He made the gold stone fly with a word and it zoomed in front of him and below. He did this because Scott would be able to see if anything was in front of Stiles, and he knew that there was one thing on Scott’s mind right now and that was to win, so he wouldn’t pay attention to the wingless snitch.

He severely dived nose down, but not at full speed, reaching a hand out as if to catch the rock. Scott was coming in close.

“The seekers are on the move! Stilinski and McCall are neck and neck going straight down!”

It was true Scott was right next to Stiles and was nearly passing him,

“I’m sorry you’re not going to win.”

Stiles laughed like a villain, “I’m not and I will win.”

Just as Scott was going to catch the stone, Stiles snapped his fingers causing the stone to go grey and disappear. He curtly at the last second pulled up shooting straight up just as Scott got a face full of grass. Scott fell and tumbled in the grass his broom landed a few feet away from him, even if he would not make it in time. There was a silence in the crowd and with a final burst up speed, a twist in the air, Stiles’ hand enclosed around a small sphere. The crowd, the _entire_ crowd was silent, he straightened out on his broom.

He took a breath in and with his fist in the air showing off the snitch he shouted out.

“HELL YEAH!”

The Slytherin house were the first ones to go absolutely ballistic. Then the rest, even Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were cheering the Slytherin house.

“STILES STILINSKI HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH. AT TWO-HUNDRED AND TEN POINTS SLYTHERIN HAS FINALLY BEAT GRYFFINDOR!!!”

When he touched ground, his team mates and even Jackson tackled him. Henry burst into tears, and Aislin with Kirsten were kissing his whole head, except the lips of course. There were hard pats on the back but he felt absolutely amazing! He was swelling up in pride and wanted to find his dad right at that moment. The team along with some other Slytherins that managed to get down to the grass lifted Stiles up and took the party to the tent. He felt like he was king of the world and joining the team was one of the best dumbest things he ever did. Students from other houses, joined in and he was surprised when a bunch of the Gryffindor students came to congratulate them all. His dad came in about half an hour later, he rushed to Stiles and nearly suffocated him in a hug.

“I knew you were going to win! I just knew it! Your mom would have been yelling something along the lines of ‘that is my baby! I made that!’”

Both Stilinski men laughed because that was true. John crushed his son again and was in near tears, his baby boy was going to make a fine wizard. His son was going to grow up and do amazing things and he just knew he would, he was his father after all. A photographer came into the tent, he was a pudgy man with a red face and he made a beeline to them.

“Well, let me tell you gentlemen,” the stranger started, “both of you have made headline news for sure! Can I take a picture of you both for the paper?”

They both shrugged but did it anyway, with John smiling, hand on his son’s shoulder, and Stiles smiling as well holding the snitch.

Before the man could leave Stiles asked if he can have two copies of the photo one for himself and the other for his father.

“Of course young Stilinski! After all I was in Slytherin and let me tell you I am so lucky to have been part of that house. Keep it up, I’ll root for you all!” 

He left and Stiles turned to his dad, John looked at his son who was beaming, “Well, kiddo this calls for a celebration.”

“I agree dad.”

“So I’ll see when and how I can make it happen.”

Stiles laughed, “There’s no rush dad I am just really glad you were able to come and see me win my first Quidditch game.” 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world. I’ll come see you the next time too and after that. All the games until you finish school. I will not miss a single one.” 

Stiles does not doubt that and now that his dad was head honcho he will seriously be there at every game. It made Stiles happy. Before they could finish their conversation someone cleared their throat to get their attention. It was his friends from the other team, correction, from the losing team. Even Derek was present but instead of having his signature growling look he looked not pissed at everything in the world, and it was weird. 

“I have to talk to some people son, but I’ll come to say bye when I leave.”

So his dad left, but Jackson came with Lydia, who kissed him on the cheek. This day just keeps getting better and better. Jackson slung an arm around his shoulders.

“I was not kidding when I said that the house cup will be ours this year.” He said and Jackson gave him a pat before wrapping his arms around Lydia.

“Well said Stilinski.”

Cora punched him on the shoulder and he was sure it was going to bruise. Isaac and Scott were complaining that it was not fair that they won, which is a load of bull. Erica hugged him and said congrats and can’t wait to face his team when her house played. Allison also congratulated him and Boyd told him they got lucky this year. Derek, Derek was looking at Stiles like he was something new and never before seen. Or maybe he was in shock that he lost for once either is good enough for Stiles. He gave a stern nod at Stiles’ direction and mumbled a congrats.

“Well Stiles I think you just made my brother reevaluate his life.” Cora said and everyone laughed. After that the party continued, his dad had to leave a little while after, with promises of their own private celebration to come. The celebration of just a good game went well through the night, it was not until eleven that professors came in rushing at students to get to bed. Though tomorrow was a half day for classes, Stiles ended up walking next to Derek. He bumped shoulders. 

“Tell me I’m awesome.”

“You’re annoying.”

“Don’t be mad at these skills.”

Derek’s lips turned slightly up at the corners, “What skills?”

“The ones I used to smoke you and your team with. BOOM.” 

The wolf gave a huff of air that would pass as a laugh, they were the last ones to enter the castle. 

“You played well for it being your first time.”

“Thanks, you didn’t and it wasn’t your first game. I’m disappointed.”

This time Derek bumped their shoulders together, “Shut up and take a compliment Stiles.”

Stiles smiled but then he turned serious as they approached the dungeon, “So as a reward for kicking your ass, I want you to kiss me.”

Derek sighed, “Stiles we talked about this.”

He shook his head, “No we didn’t, you said something irrelevant and stupid and I walked off. That wasn’t talking.”

“Stiles.”

“Kiss. Now.”

“Stiles, no.”

“Stiles, yes. Chop chop.”

Stiles closed his eyes when Derek leaned in and he felt lips touch his cheek. Derek kissed him on the cheek.

“Congrats for winning Stiles.”

Then Derek turned walking back up the stairs, it took Stiles a minute to realize what had happened.

“Hey that not where I wanted the kiss!”

But Derek was gone, so he turned to the wall muttering the password and then when to his room with a smile he couldn’t get rid of. He changed his clothes, lit his medicine, and played with Amora for a bit but it was all in a daze. He didn’t realize he was sitting at his desk with a file open until Amora flew to his shoulder, smacking him in the face with a wing. Looking down his mood came crashing down. The file was opened to Laura’s murder case.

_ Name: Laura Hale _

_ Cause of Death:Wolfsbane gun shot wounds. _

_ Age: 19 years. _

_ Status: Cold Case. _

_ Notes: Body was found around the Hale Property _

_ Victim is presumed to have died by the poisoning _

_ And bleeding out before being severed in half. Seven _

_ Bullet holes located on body (See autopsy report & photos). _

_ As well as signs of struggle, might have seen murderer’s _

_ Face. Loss of shoe indicating she was running, her wand is _

_ Missing, hasn’t been found. Distinct mark on lower back looks _

_ Like a crude arrow with intricate design. _

_ Body released to Peter Hale. _

Stiles felt his mouth go dry and it felt like he ate bricks that weighed tons. No, this couldn’t be, it must be some kind of mistake. There can be no way that it is the same mark he has on his shoulder. He re-read the notes over and over again trying to see if it was a trick of the mind. He felt sick just reading the wounds and he being cut in half but the mark, hit home. With shaky hands he turned the page looking away at a phot of the crime scene for fear of puking. He got to a photo of her top half, belly down, and it did not show the mutilated part. He held the photo up and it couldn’t stop shaking but there on Laura Hale’s lower back was the same curse mark that is now on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Again I will post when I can.  
> More Derek and Stiles coming up!  
> I TRIED. HA, BUT REALLY HOPED YOU ENJOYED.  
> Comments and Kudos is very appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Leave what you wish!  
> Ill try to post when I can.


End file.
